<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow Metal and Diamond by JlieJlieFie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305956">Yellow Metal and Diamond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie'>JlieJlieFie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>财阀三代的徐彰彬与社会底层挣扎生活的黄铉辰，<br/>两个生活在截然不同世界的人，相遇了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love ChangJin。<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>高挑的男子，宽松的黑衣与破损牛仔裤，双手插在裤兜里，双腿颀长又瘦又高，像是片缺柄的锐刀摇摇摆摆的朝他走来。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>城市高楼大厦栉比鳞次，车水马龙的街道，灯火通明。</p><p>一台黑头车驶在路上，后座有一男子。</p><p>徐彰彬略长的下巴细长的小眼，一身西装，上身后倾找寻舒适姿势躺靠后座，伸手拉松领带结，脸转向车窗看着街景流逝。</p><p>他神色淡然，日复一日，平乏无味，实在没有什么值得他喜悦的事物，他的家族企业庞大，身为财阀三代，锦衣玉食富裕奢华，遵循父母安排，在家族企业的公司里担任着要职，他没有梦想，也不需要梦想。</p><p> </p><p>一整天会议接着会议，周旋安抚协调干部之间的争斗，讨论与决策，他突然间有些厌烦。</p><p>「吴叔，前面停靠，我想要独自散步走走。」</p><p>「少爷。」司机莫约五十多岁花白的头发，声音无奈。</p><p>「吴叔，我再过几个月就要满26岁不是16岁，前面停靠。」</p><p> </p><p>车停在路旁，彰彬推门下车，瞬间因为冷风打了个寒颤，沁凉的秋夜空气令他瞬间有些清醒，一扫在在公司里整日开会的困顿。</p><p>他迈开步伐走入黑夜。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬用手拨了拨梳整固定的头发，试图获得一点放松。</p><p>黑夜的街道仍有些灯光，24小时的无人的夹娃娃机店的灯光像是诱惑般唤着他靠近，他忍不住走入，在一台玩偶娃娃机前站定，投币后走调的电子音乐声启动，他开始摇动控制杆，试图在窄小的箱子里攫取些什么。</p><p>「可恶，又掉了。」</p><p>玩偶再次脱离金属细爪，从高处坠落回一群玩偶身边。</p><p>当他回过神，才发现有群人将他围住，五六个地痞流氓匹夫猥琐气息的一群青年们。</p><p>「嘿，看起来一副超～～有钱的样子。」</p><p>一人摸了把他的外套，下一秒抓住他的领口，猛力将他推拉碰的压在墙上，彰彬吃痛的闷哼，紧抿着嘴。</p><p>「操，你傻啦，快把钱掏出来。」</p><p>他愣住了，少年时期被霸凌的经验突然和此情此景重合，攫住他的神经让他动弹不得。</p><p>「干，抢劫啦！把钱拿出来。」</p><p>另一人甩了他一巴掌，「快点。」</p><p>疼痛扩散，</p><p>他僵住了，尽可能压制住身体隐约不由自主的发颤，眼球转动环顾四周找寻逃跑的缝隙，却被团团围住没有生路。</p><p>「哎呀，快救救我，救命啊～～～」略带尖锐的嘲讽声调，朝他们走来。</p><p>「抢劫吗？见者有分喔。」</p><p>高挑的男子，宽松的黑衣与破损牛仔裤，双手插在裤兜里，双腿颀长又瘦又高，像是片缺柄的锐刀摇摇摆摆的朝他们走来，黑帽沿压得极低，只看得见嘴唇根本看不见脸。</p><p>「操，你谁啊你，说见者有份就分你？」</p><p>这黑帽男耸耸肩，「我也缺钱啊，不能好好沟通？」</p><p>「谁跟你沟通啊，sr;ig’erug’aerog。」</p><p>「那就没得谈啦。」黑帽男噘嘴摇摇头，突然朝墙边狠揍一拳，「「「碰！！」」」</p><p>「「「铃铃铃铃铃铃铃！！！！！」」」骤然警铃大响。</p><p>「火灾警示～火灾警示～火灾警示～」机械音警告声开始回荡，墙上墙角的消防红灯紧随着闪烁，水花从天花板四散喷落。</p><p>「干，神经病。兄弟揍他。」为首着青年一甩脸上的水，招呼着朝男子冲去。</p><p>地痞青年们一拥而上，</p><p>黑帽男勾起嘴角，拿起墙角的灭火器，高举至头然后往娃娃机猛一砸。</p><p>「「「框啷！！！！」」」</p><p>不知是玻璃还是塑料，娃娃机的透明板剎那受冲击绽裂成无数碎片，激烈迸溅，像是烟花爆炸无数星火，混着洒落的灭火水雾。</p><p>戴帽的男子在烟花里举着灭火器，张嘴叫嚣，「来打啊，哈哈哈哈哈，快来，哈哈哈哈。」高亢的笑声在剧烈的警铃声中却清澈入耳，无所畏惧，兴奋着，像是期待已久等待解放的疯狂。</p><p>黑帽男闪过一个飞来的拳头，再绕过一人，朝另外靠近的人抬腿猛踹一脚，那人几乎被踹飞般的急退，蜷起身摀着胸腹哀鸣，黑帽难再狂挥着手中的灭火器。</p><p>「来啊！来啊！呀哈！」</p><p>「干，遇到疯子了，让你让你，我们走。」为首的青年皱鼻，一群人落下狠话头也不回甩头就走。</p><p> </p><p>「你没事吧。」冷静温和的声音，跟刚刚的癫狂截然不同。</p><p>男子放下灭火器，站在碎片中，水珠散落浇淋，像是一尊战神。</p><p>一切发生的都太快速，彰彬几乎还没有能反应过来。</p><p>「嘿，你还好吗？」男子拿下压低的黑帽，露出脸庞，略长的黑发未淋水前就被汗湿，再被水花浇淋更潮湿了些，男子拨了下黏在前额的发，勾起嘴角，朝他走近。</p><p>他从没有在现实世界里看过这么美的脸孔，温和美好的五官与先前男子狂躁的表现几乎无法连结。</p><p>「呀，吓傻了？」男子轻拍一下他的肩。</p><p>「你救了我？」</p><p>「呦，居然是疑问句？」</p><p>「谢谢你。」</p><p>「呵，你怎么知道我不是要抢劫？」男子扬起眉。</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「你看起来真的蛮有钱的样子，好西装，」男子靠过来伸手摸了一把，「可惜都湿了。」</p><p>彰彬警觉的将男子的手拍开。</p><p>男子耸耸肩，「别半夜单独一人啊，你一看就是头肥羊。」</p><p>「给我你的联络方式，我要道谢。」</p><p>「哇喔～」男子格格笑了起来，「我第一次遇到这种搭讪的方法，还是用命令句呢。」</p><p>彰彬顿住了，才发现自己的措辞早在不知不觉间习惯下令。</p><p>「抱歉，习惯了不由自主。」</p><p>男子歪头看着他又笑了起来，突然伸食指戳了一下他的脸颊，「看你长得可爱就原谅你了。」</p><p>可爱？从来没有人这样描述他的长相。</p><p>「不逗你啦，我上班要迟到了，喏。」男子从外套深处掏出皮夹，拿出一张名片递给他。</p><p>「连，络，方，式。你也快离开这里，不然警察来就会认为是你做的哟，这店的监视器是坏的。」</p><p>彰彬又愣住了。</p><p>「BYE～」男子踩着碎片发出脆裂声，离开。</p><p>彰彬摸了一把潮湿的脸，眨眨眼，脱下潮湿的外套，离开不停响彻的警铃，朝原本来的方向走去。</p><p> </p><p>吴叔在先前的位子等着，他拉开车门，坐入安逸舒适的后座，先前发生的事件时间太短暂太鲜艳剧烈，仍在他的脑海里轰轰乱响，男子飒立在水花中，救了遭受抢劫的他。</p><p>不可置信，他刚才其实是在车上睡着了做了个荒诞的梦？</p><p>彰彬张开手掌，一张暗红的名片躺在他的掌心，中央是荧光亮黄花体yellow Metal。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>翌日。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黄铉辰一身退色几乎灰白的卫衣，原有的印花早已只剩下薄薄的破碎的斑块，腿上黑破裤不知是特意还是因为老旧破损，头上的黑渔夫帽倒是很完整，帽沿压得极低，将脸近乎全藏在帽里，只余一抹丰润的下唇瓣和佼巧的下巴。</p><p> </p><p>他将老旧的公寓门关上，旋转钥匙上锁，虽然里面也没有什么值钱的东西可偷，他快步踏下狭窄的公用楼梯，一楼，公寓楼大门玄关的照明灯泡几个月前就已经开始闪烁，这几日闪烁得更厉害近乎就要熄灭。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰推开公寓大门进入黑夜里，他要去上班。</p><p> </p><p>穿过黑夜，穿过朴素平凡的后门，他搭乘送货电梯来到地下室，走入员工专用的更衣室，同事们正在换衣着装画上浓彩，像是角色切换般神圣的仪式。</p><p>他脱去全身衣裤，套上鲜艳亮片的轻薄短小布料，崭露胴体线条，他看着镜中的自己那张脸，那丰润的嘴唇扯了扯，眉毛挑扬，他听过很多对于这张皮相的称赞，也承受许多因为这张脸而猖獗的贪婪。</p><p>铉辰拿粉底开始遮盖素净的肌肤，原本的五官在浓烈的彩妆里变成夸张的荒诞，要为客人呈现美好的梦幻，而他就是那个人们眼里最美妙梦境。</p><p> </p><p>尘埃人烟氤氲，迷眩的灯光，音乐已响起，萦绕不绝，人影幢幢，座椅簇拥的舞台上竖立着钢管，金属坚硬冰冷却是他的依靠，他的掌心早已在千百次磨破后长出硬茧保护着柔嫩的内在。</p><p> </p><p>他已经习惯人们把他视为物品而非人的眼光，挑剔的，审视的，惊艳的，贪婪的，经过最早期强烈的不适应，忍耐过后现在早已存一抹隐约的刺痛，几乎感觉不到。</p><p> </p><p>真夜里闇黑无光，现实世界里没有救赎，只有灯红酒绿的霓虹灯闪烁，只有觥筹交错嘻笑怒骂，一切都是虚假都是谎言，所以就让我们欢笑作乐吧。</p><p> </p><p>他紧握钢管开始表演，双腿合并腹肌用力引体向上，从握杆倒立开始，随着音乐展现技巧与律动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬伫立在霓虹灯闪耀的店门口，略有些犹豫，他耸耸肩，穿过店门，眼前是窄小的阶梯，他抬腿迈步一阶一阶往下，像是要深入城市的里世界，一层又一层，到底，骤然空间摊展眼前，挑高的地底空间，人影幢幢，迎面而来的声光与气味，像是荒腔走板的剧毫不真实。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬一个感觉是很臭，与其说臭不如说闻起来全是人造的香氛，还有汗水与呼出的气息与飘浮在空气里的尘埃，各式各样交杂的气味瞬间将他卷绕。</p><p>霓虹色的灯光，让舞台上裸露的肌肤看起来是另外一种颜色，像是塑料像是玩具，虚幻毫不真实，迷离朦胧却又鲜艳无比。</p><p>音乐靡烂衬着人们交谈与嘻笑怒骂之声，什么都听不清楚，只有耳畔微微的轰轰作响。</p><p> </p><p>「客人第一次来吗？」服务员小哥靠过来接待。</p><p>他将手里的名片递上。</p><p>小哥点头询问，「客人您要指定Yellow Metal？开包厢？」</p><p>彰彬颔首答应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>包厢，</p><p>相对来说稍微安静些，圆弧一圈的沙发，中央桌台竖立一根钢管。</p><p>塑料琉璃珠串成流苏垂挂在沙发的最外围给予部分着遮掩，营造半私密的空间。</p><p>彰彬独自一人坐在沙发，桌上摆着一杯酒水，他从来没有到过这种场合，突然间觉得荒谬可笑又有些坐立难安，正打算要离去，流苏被一只手拨开，走入一人，白衬衫与紧黑皮裤，高挑薄韧的身形，双腿颀长，浓妆艳抹的脸在黄光下像是塑料玩偶，那人见到他扬眉勾起嘴角朝他走来，抬腿跨上中央的舞台。</p><p>「别跳，我是来找你要请你吃饭的。」</p><p>男子用一种他无描述宛若水蛇般的流畅姿势，蹲下身，侧滑双腿伸展再收，变成侧躺在舞台上，裸露的胸颈肌肤几乎是触手可及，左手掌撑起下巴，仰着头看他。</p><p>「嗯？想要请我吃饭？勾起嘴角，在这里？」</p><p>「当然是外面。」</p><p>「不先看完我跳一支舞？」男子扬眉，右手滑到腰侧的黑皮裤，手指捏住拉链往下拉开，紧绷的黑皮裤拉开里面居然式亮片细线交织网住白嫩的腰侧肌肤，随着手拉开炼条一点一点露出，男子刻意地眨眼，「就决定了？」</p><p>「请你吃饭聊表谢意。」低沉无庸置疑的口气。</p><p>男子耸耸肩，「遵旨。」从中央桌台上站起身，走到一旁门口附近，原来那里有一个面板，运指压案操作。</p><p>「你大概得等我三十分钟，我得先去跳完一支舞，然后再去更衣。可以吗？」</p><p>「可以。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬独自坐在包厢里刷网页滑手机过了莫约三十分钟，最先招待他的服务小哥走进来请他跟随，接引他到另外一个出口，高挑的男子已经等在那了，几乎灰白的卫衣与黑破裤，脸上仍有妆彩，烟熏眼影与凸显唇形的口红，却不像先前那般浮夸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人并肩沉默的走在秋季深夜的街道，徒步五分钟就离开霓虹灯区，街道寂静而冷清，微凉的夜风徐来，拂去彰彬先前莫名的燥热与烦杂。</p><p> </p><p>「该怎么称呼您呢？」男子询问。</p><p>「再问别人的名字前，应该要报上自己的。」</p><p>「你看过我的名片，我是Yellow Metal。」</p><p>「我问的是真名。」</p><p>男子歪着头盯着他的脸，没有回话。</p><p>彰彬看回去，那漆黑的眼眸深邃，半晌，他勾起单侧嘴角，放弃这无意义的对峙，只翻翻财经杂志就会看见，他的脸标注着全名包括父母的名字。</p><p>「徐彰彬，我的名字。」</p><p>那深邃的眼眸弯起扬起兴致，「这个名字有点耳熟啊，但是想不起来在那里听过。」</p><p>「哼嗯。」彰彬鼻孔出气轻哼了声，「谢谢你昨晚了救了我，让我请你吃顿饭吧。」</p><p>「大概再走五分钟有间BBQ，彰彬哥，吃烤肉好吗？」男子看着他，直接唤他的名，称他为哥。</p><p>彰彬瞬间顿住了，想都没想就答应，「好。」</p><p>换来男子咯咯的笑了起来。</p><p>「笑什么？」</p><p>「没什么，彰彬哥，你真的很可爱。」</p><p>？</p><p>「我们走吧。」男子将轻拍一下他的肩，快步超前。</p><p>彰彬摸着被拍的肩膀，</p><p>这微小的力量扩散到他的全身，已经很久没有人这么纯粹友好的对他。</p><p>似乎自从学校毕业后，这般不带任何一丝利益的考虑，不知道他的身家背景，单纯的对”他这个人”扬起笑靥跟他讲话，许多年来眼前的这位男子是第一位。</p><p> </p><p>「彰彬哥，快来。」男子站在他前方黑夜的街道中，回过头，美好的眼眸含笑，对他招手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「我可以帮你。」<br/>男子愣住了，「帮我？」眼眸瞇起，「帮我，是吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」仰头狂笑了起来，身体左摇右晃的拍大腿，「哈哈哈哈…….」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>烤肉店，</p><p>白烟氤氲肉香与炭火气弥漫，窄小的店面，塞满了工作到深夜方下班的人们，人们大声交谈嘈杂的抱怨热切的争论轰轰作响，肉片在舌嘴间洴溅汁水，烧酒辛辣入喉混着牙齿撕裂肉绽放的鲜味，一切都粗糙又原始能量强烈的在彰彬的脑海几乎无法承受让他头晕目眩。</p><p>男子吃了几口肉喝了几口酒后就开始乱笑摇晃，时不时将头倚在他的肩上。</p><p>他低头喝一口酒。</p><p>「欸，你出现在电视里耶。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>彰彬闻声抬头，天花板高挂着一台平面电视，是上周的访谈画面。</p><p>他记得那天的领带特别憋，令他有些无法呼吸，又喝了太多的咖啡，有些心悸。但是从画面上看来他的脸一副优秀菁英的模样，冷静稳重一点也不像他，电视台后期果然很厉害。</p><p>男子专注地侧脸扬起下巴看着电视，手中的酒杯悬在半空。</p><p>「「徐彰彬先生，自从您担任CEO以来，贵公司的成长率节节攀升，虽然在贵企业中占比不高，但是贵公司的成长率与投资者期望度是最高的，您对这件事有什么看法。」」</p><p>他的脸旁标注着全名与岁数。</p><p>「欸，彰彬哥，你真的是头肥羊耶。」男子突然转头看向他，勾起嘴角，手中的酒杯放落桌面，调整姿势转身正面对他，「而且你没有骗我，你告诉我真正的名字。」</p><p>「我为什么要骗你？」</p><p>男子眨眨眼，噘嘴耸耸肩，「我也不知道。」再夹起肉放入嘴中。</p><p>男子咀嚼后吞下嘴里的食物，再喝了一口酒，「哇，超好吃的，彰彬哥，你怎么不吃？」男子扬起好看的眉，「想要我喂你？」</p><p>男子拿起蔬菜摊开，将肉夹入，佐上酱料包起，拿至彰彬的嘴前，「啊～」</p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，张口吞入，酱料汁水，从唇角溢出，被男子用指腹擦去，那美好的眼眸带着点捉弄的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬瞬间有些羞赧，不知道名字的陌生人，离他很近，吵杂与气味像是茧把他与这个男子包覆在其中。</p><p> </p><p>「你为什么要跳艳舞？」尖锐直接询问。</p><p>男子耸耸肩，淡然毫不在意的口气，「没办法，有个需要高额治疗费的弟弟。」</p><p>「我可以帮你。」</p><p>男子愣住了，「帮我？」眼眸瞇起，「帮我，是吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」</p><p>男子仰头狂笑了起来，身体左摇右晃的拍大腿，「哈哈哈哈…….」</p><p>彰彬冷着脸，「有什么好笑的。」</p><p>男子擦去眼角迸出的泪光，「肥羊你太傻，当然是骗你的。」</p><p>手掌放在他肩上，深邃的双眸里泛着认真。</p><p>「徐彰彬，记得千万不要相信这些话，我也可以说家里事业亏损公司倒闭，父亲借高利贷无力偿还，母亲重病早亡，年幼的弟弟需要金钱才能继续在昂贵的寄宿学校上课。」</p><p>「真的吗？」</p><p>男子拿起酒喝了一大口，「当然都是事先编撰好的谎言，现实太乏味无趣，而故事却引人入胜流连忘返。」男子挑眉，拿起酒瓶帮彰彬斟酒，再帮自己倒满，「我准备了三个故事，等着人们询问，你想先听那一个？」</p><p>彰彬倒是笑了，「说说你觉得最精彩的吧。」</p><p>「不不不，当然要循序渐进，先从普通的开始，最精彩的内容要往后放，这样才会高潮迭起。」</p><p>「你真是个有趣的人。」</p><p>「哇喔，称赞吗？」</p><p>「称赞，由衷的。」彰彬喝一口烧酒，辛辣风味直率在口腔爆裂，「Yellow Metal，你很特别。」</p><p>男子扬眉，勾起嘴角，再喝一口酒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男子酒喝得有些急，第二个故事说到一半就有些断断续续，口齿不清模模糊糊，他去结账回到座位，发现男子已倚在墙上睡去。</p><p>「嘿！醒醒。」男子模模糊糊的咕哝，</p><p>彰彬摇摇头，手机操作联络专车，将两人一起送回他的住宅。</p><p> </p><p>车到驶到半途男子就恢复意识，坐直身体歪着头看他，眼神从迷茫到逐渐清醒，眨了眨。</p><p>「徐彰彬？」</p><p>「嗯，你刚醉了，我想说带你回我家让你睡一晚，既然你醒了，说一下地址送你回去？」</p><p>男子往向车窗外，车驶在高级住宅区中。</p><p>男子头转回来望着他，「你觉得呢？」</p><p>「其实马上就要到我家了，空卧房不少，你可以放松休息。」</p><p>男子好看的眼瞇起，下一秒扬眉勾起嘴角，点点头。</p><p> </p><p>车驶入花园，绕弧形道路进入建筑前庭的下车处，两人下车。</p><p> </p><p>这栋住宅，不，这已经不是住宅了，这是一栋小型的城堡，巨大的豪宅在城郊边界的山腰，眺望着城市夜景，在半夜仍是灯火通明等待这主人归来。</p><p> </p><p>两人跨过大门走过玄关，进入挑高的大厅，富丽堂皇的装潢，华美璀璨的水晶吊灯。</p><p> </p><p>男子终于合上因惊讶张开的嘴，赞叹的开口，「哇喔，这也太豪华，肥羊徐彰彬先生。这栋房究竟有多大，你到底多有钱？」</p><p>「说实话，我不知道，需要咨询会计师，而且这会随时间变动。」彰彬耸耸肩，「其实这栋房是父母给我的，他们原本住在这里，但是觉得离市区太远，不够方便，」彰彬有些无奈，「这栋房，我也觉得太繁复华丽了点，有时候也会让我喘不过气。」</p><p>男子双手一摊，「那么卧室在哪？」</p><p>「我带你去。」</p><p> </p><p>穿过大厅走过回廊踏上楼梯，二楼，好几扇门沿着走廊往后排开。</p><p>「最里面那间是我的，其他的你随意挑。」</p><p>男子直接推开离他们最近的那扇门，没有开灯，只有窗外的光线，雪白洁净的双人床就在中央靠墙，看起来柔软舒适。</p><p>男子轻笑，突然拉起彰彬的手臂，关上门，半推半拉让彰彬坐在床缘，退后一步站在床与门之间的空地那块编织地毯上，双手交叉手握上衣衣角，身驱如蛇般扭动，手臂随动作缓缓往上抬，高过肩露出雪白的腹部，扭动胸腰手臂再往上，过头脱去上衣，赤裸的上身，美好身体线条，光洁的肌肤，像是幻境里美丽的精灵。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬愣住了，他从没看过这么诱惑的画面，男子伸舌轻舔丰润的唇瓣，再轻舔手指，手掌往下抚摸自身肌肤，让滑过之处泛起若有似无的诱人水光，喉结，颈侧，锁骨，胸，乳首，腹，肚脐，腰，再往下，顺势腿弯曲往下双膝着地。</p><p>男子勾起嘴角，注视着他，扭起臀朝他爬来，来到他两腿之间，仰头看着他，眨眨眼轻笑着，双手轻碰上他的小腿缓缓往上隔着布料抚摸，膝盖，大腿，鼓起的裤裆，顺着形状摸，隔着布料都可以感觉到勃发的欲望又热又硬，紧绷着等待解放。</p><p>手再往上到裤头腰带，就要解开。</p><p>彰彬觉得他全身都在发热，脑袋轰隆作响晕眩几乎无法思考。</p><p>「你知不知道你在干什么！」</p><p>彰彬紧握男子的手腕阻止那正要解开皮带金属扣环的手。</p><p>男子歪头疑惑，「知道啊。」</p><p>「那就快停下来，去把衣服穿好。」</p><p>「为什么？你带我回来不就是要特别服务？」</p><p>男子眨眨眼，「彰彬哥，你不需要害羞。」男子抓握他腿间勃发的欲望，瞬间流窜的快感让他忍不住倒抽一口气，「我会让你感觉很好...... 」</p><p>「不！」彰彬喘着气却口气冷硬，「停。」</p><p>男子噘嘴，「真的？」</p><p>「放手！」怒意四溢。</p><p>男子松开手，「你真是奇怪，你不要服务那么带我出场是要干嘛？」</p><p>彰彬愣住了。</p><p>「但是我还是要收费！」男子声音有些挫败，「哎呀，这样根本没有开始，好难收钱。」</p><p>「今晚都是特别服务？」</p><p>「废话！」</p><p>他冷着脸瞪着眼前美好的半裸男子，美丽的容颜，烟熏眼妆凸显嘴唇的口红，光洁肌肤，诱人的身体线条，他感觉身体发热，心却狠狠往下坠落，沉到谷底。</p><p>「包括我们吃烤肉喝酒聊天全都是？」</p><p>「你认为呢？」男子挑眉，「肥羊彰彬哥。」</p><p>彰彬冷着脸。</p><p>男子扯了扯嘴角沉默地站起身，从地上捡起自己的随身提包，掏出手机操作。</p><p>「嘿，这个区域这个时间没有司机可接单，帮我叫车好吗？」</p><p>「你放心睡一晚，明天我让吴叔送你离开。」彰彬站起身。</p><p>「我不玩熟睡一半插醒的play，趁我熟睡捆绑也不行。」男子瞬间双手交错胸前怀抱肩膀声音沉冷带着警告。</p><p>彰彬面无表情，往门口走去，拉开门，「钱我让吴叔明天给你，晚安。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰有些挫败的坐在地上，身靠着床铺，从随身的提包里掏出手机，同事Han传来许多条未读讯息。</p><p> </p><p>Han: 今天下个月班表出来了</p><p>Han: 我被调到侧台B，都是OX那个贱人</p><p>Han: &lt;贴图&gt; 班表</p><p>Han: 看你的班有没有要改的，快跟我说，大家正在争抢</p><p>Han: 出外场自己小心!!!</p><p> </p><p>他点开班表图，突然有人敲门。</p><p>他蹙眉，起身走至门旁将门打开。门口站着一位穿着制服的女性，没想到会看到裸半身的铉辰，略有些惊讶，下一秒脸色立刻恢复镇定如常，将提袋递上。</p><p>「客人，提供您盥洗的物品和干净衣物。有任何需要，请您通知我们，祝您好眠。」</p><p>「谢谢。」他接过提袋。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰将门关上，拿着提袋再从地上拾起自起随身的提包走入浴室。</p><p>「哇喔～」</p><p>浴缸，洁白的浴缸正在闪闪发光呼唤着他。</p><p>他忍不住吹口哨赞叹，为浴缸注入热水。</p><p>在盥洗台打开提袋，取出几条尺寸不同的浴巾，一套舒适的睡衣与几个盥洗瓶罐与泡澡锭。</p><p> </p><p>他将泡澡锭扔入浴缸，才发现刚刚忘记脱去鞋袜，他摇摇头太久没有待在这样的空间里，在角落脱去鞋袜，然后开始对着镜子卸妆，黑与红与肤的色彩被卸妆棉擦去，只剩下一张素净的脸，漾着疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>为什么彰彬哥不要我的服务？</p><p>我刚刚跳得不够好？</p><p>不，彰彬硬了。他记得刚刚摸到那双腿间的硬挺，是勃发的欲望。</p><p>那为什么不？</p><p>还是我步骤拉得太快，应该要多跳些再摸？</p><p> </p><p>铉辰脱去长裤，长裤下是一层亮片交织的粗格网袜，在长腿光洁的肌肤勒出诱人的菱形。</p><p>他看了一眼镜中的自己模样，有些懊恼的拨了拨头发。</p><p>哎呀，忘记应该要先脱裤子的，应该要先露出这条网袜。</p><p>他叹了口气脱下网袜，再褪去窄小的丁字裤，从随身的提包里拿出准备好的干净平口四角内裤。</p><p>将身体浸泡入淡橙色的热水中，舒适的令铉辰渭叹一声。</p><p>有着橙花还有玫瑰的香气，让人放松。</p><p>所有的想法在这香气里缓缓消散，他放松惬意的享受泡澡。</p><p>直到热水变得有点冷，他跨离浴缸，擦干身体，换上舒适的内裤与睡衣，躺倒在柔软舒适的床铺上。</p><p> </p><p>还是，彰彬喜欢别的玩法？</p><p> </p><p>这个念头瞬间令铉辰全身紧绷。</p><p>嘿，黄铉辰，别怕，大不了就是被绑起来玩，忍一忍总是会过的。</p><p>就是希望不要受伤。</p><p>记得去年曾经被捆绑，三个人轮流的上，他记得最后疼到昏过去，撕裂的伤口，跳舞总是会伤口再次裂开，跳舞时总会隐约的刺痛，过了很久才好。</p><p>他叹了一口气，从床上爬起来锁门，聊胜于无。但是这是别人的住宅，怎么可能没有钥匙。</p><p>他又再次倒躺回床铺。</p><p>唉，下次外场服务必须要在可以打得到车的地方，傻了你，接案之前谁知道呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他早已习惯人们的冷漠目光，滑过他裸露的每一寸肌肤，像是冰冷的蛇舔舐他的胴体，贪婪的视奸，肮脏的觊觎，猥琐的欲望。<br/>他有些疲倦。<br/>最近，他时常感觉到他正缓缓向下坠落沉沦，不停的挣扎是否真的有用？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>铉辰很久没有睡得这么放松，柔软舒适的床铺像是友善的拥抱，他很久很久没有感受过。</p><p> </p><p>天光射入他的眼帘，他缓缓睁开眼，华美的窗帘，贵气的窗框，窗外是花园。</p><p>！！！！！</p><p>陌生的房间，怎么可能？！！</p><p>他惊坐起身，手掌轻拍身驱，快速检视身体，身上没有没有伤口更没有任何的疼痛，陌生的睡衣正完整在身上，布料的触感很好舒适柔滑。</p><p> </p><p>还好，还好。</p><p>他瞬间放宽心，下一秒又懊悔的自责，居然会失去戒心放松的熟睡，还真不知道会死在哪里。</p><p> </p><p>自己的提包也仍在床头柜上。</p><p> </p><p>难道，我其实在梦中？</p><p> </p><p>他站起身，推开房门，</p><p> </p><p>真的是豪宅，昨夜他只惊讶于这宅邸的巨大，今天他站在走廊，才真切地感觉到装潢的富丽，华美的地毯，墙面装饰着抽象油画与水墨书法，走至楼梯口装饰桌上法蓝瓷瓶里插着花与枝及叶。</p><p> </p><p>哇喔，肥羊先生真的超有钱。</p><p>他惊叹着勾起嘴角，空旷的空间里却没有人，他回身走至长廊决定来探险，推开一扇扇门，他昨夜选的卧室其实算是最俭朴的，另外几间有高挂的帷幕将床铺圈起，看起来都是无人使用的状态。</p><p>他走至长廊底推开最后一扇门，房间很大，成片的落地窗，深色华美的窗帘已经拉开，只剩一层纯白的轻布帘拉至半敞，透过玻璃可见花园，花园占地甚广，居然还有与游泳池与网球场，园丁正在修剪枝桠。</p><p>他将是现拉回房间，中央是一张深蓝有着复古绣花的床铺，薄被已掀开有些绉褶痕迹，看起来昨夜有人曾睡在这里，走到浴室，偌大的浴缸，洗手台上有些瓶罐。</p><p>看来彰彬真的住在这里，他耸耸肩，离开。</p><p>沿着长廊走回他昨夜睡觉的卧房，走入比其刚才那间平凡多了的浴室。</p><p>洁白的陶瓷浴缸正在呼唤着他。</p><p>不知道下次还有什么机会能够泡澡，有机会可千万别浪费。</p><p>他为浴缸注入热水，脱去衣物将身体浸入，舒坦慰叹的长吁一口气，闭上双眼。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰舒适的泡澡漱洗后更换回自己昨夜穿来的衣物，老旧泛白的卫衣破损黑长裤。拿起随身的提包，</p><p>走到一楼，一位制服小哥引领他到餐厅，拉开椅子请他入座。</p><p> </p><p>他略带惊讶的看着丰盛的餐点端上桌，制服小哥为他端上精致的咖啡杯组，请「问您的咖啡是否需要加牛奶呢？」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，点头轻笑，「好的，请帮我加牛奶，谢谢。」</p><p>小哥倾斜咖啡壶为他斟上黑咖啡，再将细致的奶泡注入。</p><p>「您请慢用，有任何需要再请告诉我。」</p><p>早餐食物丰富的滋味在口舌绽放，他无法完整的描述，只觉得美味的像是赞歌在嘴里欢唱。</p><p> </p><p>餐毕，制服小哥告诉他吴叔在大门口的玄关等他，会送他回去。</p><p> </p><p>花白发的男子看起来温和可靠，制式的司机正装与圆盘帽，车辆稳妥的驶出花园，缓缓的离开别墅豪宅区，沿着路往山坡下开。</p><p> </p><p>「请您告诉我您的地址。」</p><p>「送我到最近的地铁站就行。」</p><p>「请您告诉我您的地址。」</p><p>「别担心我口风很紧，我颇有职业道德，不会说出去。」<br/>
吴叔顿了一秒，「谢谢。」</p><p>「跟我到谢？我不会是你遇到的第一位吧？」</p><p>「彰彬少爷只有接待朋友到家里。」</p><p>「嗯哼。」</p><p>难怪大家的态度都这么友善，把他当作人当作彰彬哥的朋友来招待，而非嫌恶的脏污必须立刻抹去。</p><p>铉辰扯起单侧的嘴角，「请停靠在最近的地铁站。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>车莫约十分钟到达最近的地铁入口的暂停区，吴叔从外套里掏出一只信封袋递给铉辰，他拿到手，手指一捻，厚度令他吃惊。</p><p>他不值这么多，而且昨夜什么都没有做。</p><p>他打开信封，从里面抽出几张，再将信封袋递回，吴叔没有接。</p><p>「银货两讫，谢谢惠顾。」他摇晃手里的钞票，将信封袋放在后座，打开车门离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬的出现像是小小的波澜，为铉辰的生活增添一抹兴味，涟漪向外晃荡散开后就逐渐越来越小直到消失，然后就这样了。</p><p> </p><p>隔日又再隔日，时间流逝，就这样过了两周。</p><p> </p><p>他仍住在他偏僻老旧的小公寓，睡在硬扁的床铺上，在夜里穿过窄小的楼梯走过闪烁不断不知何时会灭的公寓楼玄关，走在夜色中上班。</p><p> </p><p>霓虹灯让眼前的空间都是偏黄与艳粉，空气凝滞污浊，喧杂音乐放荡。</p><p>舞台上他紧握冰冷坚硬的钢管，他掌心的厚茧保护着他。</p><p>他早已习惯人们的冷漠目光，将他视为物件，而非“人”，滑过他裸露的每一寸肌肤，像是冰冷的蛇舔舐他的胴体，贪婪的视奸，肮脏的觊觎，猥琐的欲望。</p><p>他有些疲倦。</p><p>时间到点，他卸去脸上的浓彩后冲澡洗去汗水，步出淋浴间，看着镜中的自己素净的脸，肌肤暗沉，眼下一圈隐约的青紫，他勾起嘴角，这就是所谓的职业倦怠？<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「「「乒乓匡啷！！！！」」」</p><p> </p><p>「干什么！！」</p><p>娇小的身影突然冲入休息更衣室，撞到人们，骨牌效应人们为了闪躲碰撞化妆桌上的瓶罐，一时休息更衣室骤然大乱，</p><p>「小韩！」他赶紧抓住，才碰触到一点就被粗暴地甩开</p><p>娇小的身影急速冲入一个淋浴间，顿时水声哗哗作响，铉辰走到门口，仅有些微隐约的哽咽咒骂声隐没在哗啦啦的水声中，几乎听不见了。</p><p> </p><p>「「「呀！！！！！！！」」」</p><p>突然凄厉的尖叫，锐利的撕开浓艳光怪陆离，赤裸裸的揭开现实满是伤痕累累的心。</p><p>砰的，水声停，门开，娇小的身影脸色僵硬，嘴唇紧抿成一条线。</p><p>「哭吧，哭出来会好点。」</p><p>娇小的身影狠揍身旁的门板一拳，「「「啊！！！」」」</p><p>「我才不要哭，没什么好哭的。」圆眼漾满着水光，倔强的忍住眼泪。</p><p>铉辰勾起嘴角，「我有巧克力，要吃吗？」</p><p>小韩狠抹一把脸，勾起嘴角，挑起眉，「当然！ 」</p><p> </p><p>这里的每个人都有自己原因与故事，他相信小韩也是如此。没有说出来就绝不过问，他跟小韩的相处与其说是同事，更像是酷寒中的互相依偎希冀在逐渐冻僵死亡的过程中获得一丝温暖。</p><p>最近，他时常感觉到他正缓缓向下坠落沉沦，不停的挣扎是否真的有用？</p><p>不行！振作点黄铉辰！</p><p>他抹一把脸，轻搂娇小的肩膀拥入怀中，轻轻拍那背给予安慰。</p><p>娇小的身体僵住不动了，半晌，深吸口气，缓缓的轻抱着他将下巴靠在他肩上。</p><p>「Yellow Metal你才不是金属，」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「你一点都不冰冷。」</p><p>「你不想吃巧克力了？」</p><p>「当然要吃！」</p><p>小韩推开他，绽开笑靥，灿烂的像是可以燃烧伤痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当铉辰沿着长阶梯一阶阶往上回到表世界，已是清晨，朝阳晨曦在天边，好亮，他用手遮挡，瞇眼适应光线。</p><p> </p><p>「Yellow Metal！嘿！」低沉抓耳的男声。</p><p>他眨眨眼，在适应光线中身前那面孔逐渐清晰，一双小眼睛独特的下巴形状。</p><p>「嗨，彰彬哥。」</p><p>「下班了？」</p><p>「嗯。」他迈开脚步，疲倦的他想要回自己的小窝休息。</p><p>「上次我们之间应该是有些误会。」</p><p>「我提供服务，我们之间银货两讫，我可不会把钱还给你。」</p><p>「你根本没有收钱。」</p><p>「我收了！」</p><p>他收不下那一整袋，他不值那么多。</p><p>铉辰走得更快了些。</p><p>「嘿，我说要的请你吃饭是很真诚的要表达我的感谢。」</p><p>「烦不烦啊你，今天没力气服务，我跳整晚的舞，精疲力尽，很累。」</p><p>彰彬这时才注意到男子与上次不同，全然素净且苍白的脸，看起来十分年轻，说不定尚未年满二十岁？</p><p>那美好的五官透出疲惫歪着头看他，明显正压抑着不耐烦。</p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，「我家卧室睡起来舒服吗？」</p><p>「很舒服。」这是实话。</p><p>「那么我让吴叔送我们回去，等你睡饱，休息够，让我请你吃一顿晚餐，这件事就结束。」</p><p>「上次烤肉店是你付的钱。」</p><p>彰彬扬眉冷着脸，</p><p>「Ok，ok，不请我心底过不去？」铉辰真的累了，实在懒得再争执，双手一摊，反正对他来说没有什么好损失的。</p><p>「行，不跟你纠结，我跟你回去。」</p><p>彰彬扬起嘴角，歪头示意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吴叔载着他们回到豪宅，铉辰扶着混沌脑袋，自个儿走入上次他过夜的卧室，关上门爬上床铺深深的睡去。</p><p> </p><p>他醒来时心情好多了，伸展双臂，深吸一口气，满身疲倦似乎被这张舒服的床给吸离，重新注入新的能量。</p><p> </p><p>他享受泡澡后离开卧室，在餐厅用餐。</p><p>美味丰盛的餐点与咖啡。</p><p>吃饱后开始探索，最后询问一位制服小哥在书房里找到彰彬。</p><p>一步入书房就是一扇挑高的圆拱窗，一张极大的实木桌，彰彬穿着简约休闲却正在工作中，通话沟通，眉头微蹙，认真严肃的表情，声调沉稳认真，聆听对方说话时，会用指节轻敲木桌，似乎正在思考。</p><p>他耸耸肩，往木桌两侧的侧翼走去，开始逛起这间几乎像是图书馆一般的书房，徘回在书架间，手指滑过一册册书本抚摸书脊，视线速扫过读著书名，随意挑选一本拿起来翻阅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「喜欢就带回去看。」</p><p>「嗯？」他抬头眼前是彰彬那双小眼，铉辰才发现自己刚才沉静在书里，随着角色探险克服一一的难关，忘记外在的一切事物。</p><p>他有多久没有看书了？</p><p>「我工作已告一段落，我们出发。」</p><p>「现在？」他抬头看一眼墙上的钟，「四点？」</p><p>「嗯，先帮你换合适的衣服。」不容置疑的口气。</p><p>铉辰低头看了身上那套印花上衣，已经退色成浅黄，长裤的不只破洞还有许多长须会随着动作晃荡，好吧，如果彰彬是要带他去高级餐厅吃饭，这套衣着还真是不行。</p><p>铉辰扬眉勾起嘴角，「遵旨。」<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>精品百货VIP间，彰彬舒适的坐落皮革沙发。<br/>
「请帮我的朋友搭配，我们等等要到imperfect用餐。」</p><p>笔挺制服的服务员们微笑着点头，一人拿着卷尺上前，一人纪录数据，动作精准迅速，</p><p>相较于彰彬自在的座落沙发翻阅杂志，铉辰倒是非常不习惯有人围绕着他测量他的尺寸有些窘迫。</p><p>「请问您的喜欢什么呢？」</p><p>「嗯，不要浅色，我喜欢深色。」服务人员点点头。</p><p>一会儿衬衫长裤外套迅速送上，暗金刺绣的海蓝，细条纹的墨黑，泼墨印花的深灰，任君挑选。</p><p>铉辰试穿数组搭配好衣裤与鞋，在两套中犹豫，最后选定了一套全黑正装，触感绝佳的布料，穿在身上像是古典乐曲，而精细的黑灰色刺绣，宛如艺术品。</p><p>配件，领带、皮带、袜与鞋，铉辰选得头昏脑胀，最后是饰品放在盘中用黑绒衬着，手表、戒指与耳饰，都是珠宝，他回过头看正在沙发上用手机的彰彬，似乎正在处理公事？</p><p>「彰彬哥。」</p><p>「嗯？」彰彬轻哼响应却没有抬头，似乎快速输入讯息后，放下手机站起身，走至他身旁。</p><p>「不知道挑哪个？」温和的低语。</p><p>「饰品，需要吗？」</p><p>「我是肥羊你忘了。这太多选择了，会造成选择困难，让我帮你把选择范围缩小。」</p><p>彰彬对服务人员说，「珍珠与红蓝宝石就先别看，请提供纯粹的钻石饰品。」</p><p>服务人员迅速动作，撤下托盘，立刻端上新的闪亮亮的钻石饰品。</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，耸耸肩，最后选了一副不对称的耳饰。一耳单颗美钻和一耳则是数颗钻石组合成一条线的垂坠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「彰彬哥。」</p><p>他闻声将视线从手机里的信件拉回现实世界，站在他眼前的男子身材高挑，身形薄韧，双腿颀长，气质清俊优雅。全黑雾面西装外套缀着同色的刺绣图样，斜开襟双排扣让肩膀身型腰线挺拔，亮缎面墨黑立领衬衫线条缓和了一丝鲜明五官的锐气，高扬剑眉明眸皓齿粉颊红唇，那不对称的钻饰像是坠落凡间的星辰，像是流星，灿烂的燃烧在耳际在颈旁衬托比钻石更闪耀的美丽。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬怔愣住了，剎那间恍惚，像是世界只剩下眼前这个人，黑暗中一盏灯打亮那鲜亮的表情，他深吸口气，吞了下口水，才从喉咙挤出一句，「选得好，很适合你。」</p><p>男子扬起笑容，让世界亮了起来，「肚子饿了，走吗？」</p><p>「当然。」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>呵，其实就是条被教养成只懂得为家族企业工作的狗，无形的项圈铁链束缚着思想与行动，</p><p>是被囚禁在高塔里的王子，日夜不停呼唤着龙，期望龙会破坏尖塔，让他可以从残骸中爬逃跑。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>车渡桥过江，目的地在城市另一侧的江岸。</p><p> </p><p>私人预约制餐厅，在大楼的顶层，独立的包厢，可以眺望江水波涛粼粼。</p><p> </p><p>两人到时正好夕阳西下，天边金橘色的巨大光源逐渐地变火红，晚霞满天，日与夜交错的梦幻时刻。</p><p>彰彬的脸在光晕中柔和了起来，坐落他的对面，对倒水的服务员笑着点头致谢，低声交代着点餐。</p><p> </p><p>精美的开胃菜，舒适的副菜，艳丽盛大的主菜，精致如艺术品的甜点。</p><p>料理是厨师全力以付的杰作，一道道承先启后完整一出美妙的剧目，让人惊艳赞叹不已，最后由甜点画下句点。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰几乎是挺直背脊屏气凝神的吃着，直到最后一杓甜点，这餐点剧目的强烈能量冲击甚至像是折磨让他有些喘不过气。</p><p>太精采了。</p><p>他喘了一口气，歪着头对彰彬说，「这间店的风格真极端。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「每一个细节都在追求极致，却取名为imperfect。像是绷紧的弦，将自己逼迫至极限，来追求突破。」</p><p>「哈哈哈哈，第一次有人这么说，没想到你居然第一次就看透他了。」彰彬扬起眉，「这是我朋友的餐厅，他的个性就像是你刚说的。」</p><p>「才不是。」</p><p>突然有人朝他们走来，全黑衬衫与长裤，肩膀宽阔，肤色极淡几乎苍白，温和的笑容，顶着一头黑卷发不受控制的乱翘，像是温和伪装里的一环，是用来掩饰强悍紧绷至极限的内在。</p><p>「我本人可没这么极端。」全黑男子轻笑着摇头，「这间店是我众多餐厅里一间独特的存在，但是我不否认这是我个性里的一小块。」</p><p>男子站至铉辰面前，朝他伸出手掌，「你好，我是方灿。」</p><p>他愣住了，眨眨眼，过了几秒回会意过来，伸手握上，「你好。」</p><p>方灿双眼惊讶的睁大，下一秒彰彬搂住他的肩将他与方灿拉开距离。</p><p>「我们要走了，灿哥Bye。」</p><p>方灿扬眉略有些错愕，再立即笑起来，朝他们挥手再见。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>离开餐厅，步入电梯，彰彬按下1F键。</p><p>电梯缓缓往下，</p><p>铉辰歪着头，手插在裤兜里歪倚着墙，看着眼前的肥羊先生，彰彬正抿嘴沉默着一副若有所思的模样，高级的正装笔挺，拘谨且有礼貌的都市菁英。呵，其实就是条被教养成只懂得为家族企业工作的狗，无形的项圈铁链束缚着思想与行动，不是井底之蛙，应该说是被囚禁在高塔里的公主？不，是王子，日夜不停呼唤着龙，期望龙会破坏尖塔，让他可以从残骸中爬逃跑。</p><p>是这样的吗？</p><p>铉辰不由得想起下午看到的小说情节，突然间又觉得自己有些荒谬。</p><p>故事里，恶龙真得被公主呼唤来了，结果被勇者砍断头颅，龙血拿来浸润田地，龙肉分享给饥饿的人们，龙骨则化为新盖起的城堡墙柱的核心，最后公主和勇者过着幸福快乐的日子。</p><p>铉辰耸耸肩，恶龙吗？现实的世界哪来的勇者呢？</p><p> </p><p>电梯到一楼，</p><p>两人走至大厅，透过旋转玻璃门，可以看见吴叔头带着圆盘帽，正站在外头回车道的黑头车辆旁等候。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬紧抿的嘴，乏味空白的表情，像是一切的想法与活力全收敛回体内的核，正踏步往前。</p><p> </p><p>「你想要去冒险吗？」</p><p>铉辰勾起嘴角歪头看着彰彬是邀请也是挑战。</p><p>彰彬瞬间顿住了，那上扬的笑容像是挑衅，轻蔑他的无趣，鄙视他即将要出口的拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>「可以。」</p><p> </p><p>「那我们快逃！」</p><p> </p><p>男子扬眉，突然抓握彰彬的手腕拉着他，绕开旋转玻璃正门，往左侧建筑另一侧的小门推门而出，一出建筑就迈开脚步奔跑，他赶紧跟上。</p><p> </p><p>肌肉疯狂收缩，直到每一条肌纤维都在哀鸣。</p><p>胸腔剧烈起伏，肋骨肺脏挤压，消耗着仅有的气体，渴求着攫取氧。</p><p>喘息着！</p><p>吶喊着！</p><p>活着！</p><p>活着！</p><p>活着！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人跑过大楼转过街角，他实在受不了，不得不停下脚步，手撑膝盖，气喘吁吁，方一会儿才缓过起来。</p><p>男子则站在他身旁，一副气定神闲的模样。可恶。</p><p>「你知道路吗？」</p><p>男子点点头，「刚来的时候，在车上，我看到附近就是江边公园，这附近没什么楼，光害较少，我们去看星星！」兴奋的张扬的笑着，「走？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>江边公园，</p><p>空旷的大片的草地，窄小的人行道只有街灯伫立，人们稀稀疏疏的剪影，大概人们都集中在另一侧的江岸繁华的城市里。</p><p> </p><p>男子刷的四开八敞躺在草地上，彰彬坐落他身旁，男子躺着开始解开领口的钮扣，让黑缎亮面衬衫柔软的像是花瓣绽放在美好的颈项，</p><p>「真憋死我了，你一直穿着衬衫和领带，真厉害。」</p><p>「习惯了。」</p><p>习惯了也就没什么了。彰彬也躺在草地上，松开外套的钮扣，细细的草叶穿过布料有些扎。</p><p>「星星，好多，好亮，我从来不知道星星可以有这么多。」彰彬如梦似幻般的被感动的低喃赞叹。</p><p>「嗯。」一声轻笑的轻哼回应。</p><p> </p><p>暗黑的天幕上无穷多的细小亮点闪烁，几万光年以外一颗星球的热量燃烧，穿过几无尽的光年的距离，走过无穷的时间，最终成为眼底的一小亮点。</p><p>遥不可及，无法接触，但是只要躺在这里，张开双眼，就可以收获满眼的星光。</p><p> </p><p>真美。</p><p> </p><p>满天的星斗，无边无际的天空，远方天与地的交际却是亮的，是人类都市建筑，是人类不停扩张占据天空的野心欲求。</p><p>但是所求为何？</p><p> </p><p>半晌，</p><p> </p><p>「嘿，冒险还没完呢！」</p><p>彰彬被男子随意的轻拍胸膛，他看向身旁，那高挑地身影站起身，挺拔的剪影像是把锐利的刀迎风而立站在黑夜中。</p><p>「我猜你从来没有搭乘过地铁。」</p><p>「我有搭过。」彰彬淡淡的说，「中学时校外教学活动体验过。」</p><p>「肥羊先生，那么在中学毕业这么多年后，要再次的体验看看吗？」</p><p>Yellow Metal又是那挑衅般的勾起唇角，扬在夜风里被街灯黄光勾勒轮廓阴影。</p><p>彰彬碰的站起身，背上沾黏着不少草叶。</p><p>「走！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>地铁车厢，人与人挤着，身体几乎挨着另一个躯体，背包与手肘互抵，试图争取一些空间呼吸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬感觉内心波涛汹涌情绪翻搅，他从来没有这样的经验，这么多的人，这么拥挤纷扰甚至燥热潮湿。</p><p>Yellow Metal表情却是习以为常，像是嘲弄他活在另外一个世界，戏谑着他的无知，甚至带着一丝怜悯。</p><p>男子几乎是护着他，高挑的身影为他在角落空出一个空间。</p><p>没想到城市里有这么多人，紧密的靠在一起，却冷漠对身旁的同类毫不关心，空洞迟滞的表情，麻木放空的低头沉默，亦或注意力全在手机网络世界里，像是那掌心中小小的扁方块里储存着他的灵魂，必须不停的用手指滑刷不然就会凋零。</p><p> </p><p>男子低头在他的耳畔，脸靠得很近。</p><p>「从来没有感受过吧，这可是平凡都市社畜的日常。你被我强迫体验了，爽吗？开心吗？感受到这个城市的脉动了吗？」</p><p> </p><p>铉辰观察着身前的彰彬的表情，冷着脸紧抿着唇，时而紧握双拳忍耐，那对小眼睛内的情绪却溢出来了，泛着惊奇兴奋还有些惊慌不安，当人们碰撞到他时则自然而然漾起不悦。</p><p>彰彬则一直紧抿着嘴没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>他们最终在底站下车，</p><p>小小的底站，似乎是原本的旧客运站改建而成，一出地铁口，斑驳的老旧四五层楼高的矮楼矗立在窄路的两侧。</p><p> </p><p>「欢迎来到我的世界，其实没有你看到的这么差，但是肥羊先生你可千万不要自己一个人在深夜到这区啊，我担心你会被宰杀再剥皮刮骨连一根毛都不会剩下，呵呵，走这里。」</p><p> </p><p>彰彬随着男子走在街道五分钟后转入巷弄，又是一老旧斑驳的住宅矮楼四五层楼高，步入狭窄的公寓玄关，灯泡忽明忽灭。</p><p>「看得见吧？跟我走，在五楼。」</p><p>彰彬随着走上阶梯，楼梯转弯有狭小的对外窗，转了几次回旋终于步上五楼，男子拿出钥匙，喀拉喀拉打开老旧的铁门早已经生锈掉漆，男子步入，对他歪头示意。</p><p>他深吸口气，迈开脚步。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬不知道该不该称呼为这个空间为公寓，一房一厅，起居室厨房餐厅全混在一起，整个空间比他的卧室还要小，斑驳的墙面，天花板角落爬满壁癌，发出轰轰运转噪音的老旧冰箱，窗户用着透光度不同的玻璃，家具随处可见充满着修补的痕迹，垫高的桌脚，歪斜靠墙才能负重的金属置物架，窄小几乎只能容纳两人的沙发，上头盖着一块起毛的软布。</p><p>这些东西没有一样会在他的宅邸，甚至不可能出现在他家的垃圾区。</p><p>他眨眨眼，嘴开启又再闭上。</p><p> </p><p>「欢迎来到我家。」</p><p> </p><p>「喏。」Yellow Metal打开冰箱抛来一罐物体，他接住，冰凉金属触感是罐装啤酒。</p><p>男子拿着另一罐拉开拉环，波一声，仰头就饮，喉结随着吞落上下起伏。</p><p>「彰彬哥，别杵着，坐沙发。」</p><p>彰彬坐在沙发上，铺在沙发上的布遮掩老旧的沙发皮革绽裂露出内里，坐落就可以感觉到不甚平整，沙发的软垫已薄隐约感觉到屁股下松弛的弹簧，非常不舒服的感觉令他有些局促难安。</p><p> </p><p>男子脱去合身的外套，抓了抓衬衫领口露出的颈项肌肤，将腰间的皮带卸下放置桌面，转转颈子，伸展手臂，再坐落他身旁。</p><p>「吓坏了？彰彬少爷。」</p><p>「没有。」答得很快，听起来就像是勉强。</p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，想了一下再重新开口，「生活感很重，东西不少却不显杂乱，有种乱中有序的舒适感，我觉得蛮舒适的像是巢穴。」</p><p>「哈哈哈哈。」Yellow Metal仰头狂笑，肆意混着显而易见的嘲弄，「你真会说话。你说的没错，这里是我的巢穴我的窝。」</p><p>男子开始解开耳垂上的钻饰，敛艳火光躺在右掌心，朝他递过来，「喏。」<br/>
彰彬疑惑的蹙眉，手里仍握着啤酒，没有接。</p><p>「还你。」</p><p>男子试图拉过他的手，被他躲去。</p><p>「晚饭吃过了，我们之间银货两讫，这钻饰太超过，我可不收。」</p><p>彰彬冷着脸。</p><p>「喔。」男子合上右掌心握住钻饰，「那么～就是要买特别服务了？」</p><p>突然，男子笑容张扬比钻石还要鲜艳，脸急速贴近，左手摸抚上彰彬的脸颊，掌心有非常粗糙的硬茧。</p><p>「来吗？」</p><p>彰彬立刻站起身，拉开距离。</p><p>刷！<br/>
男子张开大腿，在彰彬傻愣中开始解衬衫，拉住黑缎亮面衣襟往两侧拉开，胸口大片肌肤瞬间裸露，勾人心弦。</p><p>「我要走了！」</p><p>彰彬几乎是夺门而出，隐约听见身后传来张狂的笑声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬快速的冲下楼梯，在一楼不停灯泡闪烁的公寓宅玄关喘着气，掏出手机打算联络吴叔。</p><p>「嘿，抢劫。」突然有胳膊架在他与墙之间，敞开的衬衫领口裸露胸颈肌肤就在他身前，他抬头，是Yellow Metal，美好的五官戏谑地笑着。</p><p>他突然觉得脸颊发热。</p><p>男子将手臂收回，手插在裤兜里歪倚着墙看他。</p><p>「你真的别在这区自己一个人，连络上吴叔了吗？我陪你等。」</p><p>「你叫什么名字。」</p><p>男子美好的眼眸眨了眨，扬起笑容，「Yellow Metal，你不是早知道了？」</p><p>彰彬瞬间情绪骤降冷却，「我知道。」</p><p>他低下头再次操作手机，连络上了，为吴叔开了手机定位，放下手机。</p><p>他沉默着仰头看着闪烁的灯泡，空气突然有些凝滞。</p><p>那灯泡闪烁时有兹兹的电波声响。</p><p>「铉辰。」</p><p>「黄铉辰。」</p><p>彰彬转头看向身边的男子，那些张扬表情与笑容全都退去了，淡然甚至有些清冷。</p><p>「我的名字。」</p><p>男子也拿出手机，点选通讯软件，「加我好友吧，你有需要可以找我，”特别服务”或是参观工薪平民区。」</p><p>彰彬扫码，读取到”黄铉辰”这个账号，他送出一个贴图，再抬起头，那眼眸深邃无边无尽，看起来清冷却充满无穷勃发的生命能量。</p><p>「铉辰，很高兴认识你。」</p><p>「嗯，给你生活带来冲击，大开眼界？」</p><p>「这应该是相对的？」</p><p>「这倒是没错。我今天是开了眼界，啊，差点忘了，喏，钻饰。」铉辰将手从裤袋里抽出，摊开掌心，璀璨的火光闪耀。</p><p>彰彬摇摇头，「当作见面礼吧，新朋友？」</p><p>「哼嗯。」铉辰鼻孔出气，轻哼了声，</p><p>他冷着脸。</p><p>「罢了，真固执，说不通。」铉辰只得把钻饰又塞回长裤口袋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>铉辰挫败的蹲下身，掩面叹气。<br/>坑坑疤疤磕磕绊绊，苦涩而难过，再怎么反击都是挣扎，再怎么解释都是枉然。<br/>回去吧，<br/>他不懂彰彬，也不懂自己。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>BIN:</em> <em>你什么时候放假？</em></p><p><em>BIN:</em> <em>约你看电影</em></p><p><em>HHJ:</em> <em>周四</em></p><p> </p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，这表示铉辰周四一早下班后可以休息到星期五晚上去工作，那么他就星期四下午与星期五不进公司，直接在家里工作。他拿起电话联络秘书。</p><p> </p><p><em>BIN:</em> <em>周四晚上五点，我让吴叔去载你？</em></p><p><em>HHJ:</em> <em>好</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周四，</p><p>铉辰公寓睡饱后盥洗已是下午三点，他为自己准备了简单的早餐，煎蛋与烫绿菜叶再倒一杯牛奶。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰盯着手机里的与彰彬的对话，五个字简单邀约。</p><p>彰彬的邀约当然要答应啦，他为什么要说不？</p><p>有什么理由拒绝？</p><p>但是，</p><p>他有些拿不准彰彬约他的意图，这样一个有钱人要找人陪看电影，多得是人们排队等着幸临，</p><p>为什么找他？</p><p> </p><p>他上周把到imperfect用餐的那套穿着，除了钻饰以外，西装与皮鞋加上零零总总的配件全给卖掉了，他早已有心理准备，没想到金额仍高得让他咋舌，足够应付他个人超过半年的开销。他一拿到钱就迅速的帮简陋的小公寓里添购一些必要的物品，买了几套冬装毛衣与保暖外套，更买了条棉被。</p><p>彰彬为什么会邀他呢？</p><p>那身笔挺高级西服像是层桎梏，彰彬总冷沉着脸将所有想法收敛的神情，让他忍不住想要逗弄，想要激起一些反应。</p><p>反应倒是真的的蛮可爱的。</p><p>铉辰耸耸肩。</p><p>没什么好想的，他能提供给彰彬的就只有他的身体，他的皮囊，他的特别服务。对象如果是一头友善又可爱的肥羊，他可是乐意的不得了，若要多干几场更没问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>豪华宅邸，</p><p>晚上六点，夕阳已落，天色已深蓝只剩一抹橘黄余辉在天际。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬在书房里繁忙，金秘书站在一旁，临时的联机会议，数名干部一同为突发事件而召开，现在则陷入无意义的争论，只想从打压对方之中获得一丝成就感，旁观的他有时觉得可悲。他打断他们的对话，清晰的颇析事件，再用不容质疑的口气下达指令安排。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>七点半，会议结束。</p><p>金秘书有些歉意，「抱歉，执行长，打扰您的休假。」</p><p>「没什么，你只是做你该做的。」彰彬喝一口茶水，缓一口气，「还让你跑这一趟到我家，你也累了，我让人送你回去。」</p><p> </p><p>彰彬站起身，金秘书随之离开书房，</p><p>两人走入长廊，转过楼梯回旋往下，越过楼梯圆弧扶手，可见宽阔的大厅，大厅中央那盏华美的水晶吊灯，有一男子正站在其下，身形高挑薄韧，纯白上衣深蓝牛仔裤一双浅灰休闲板鞋，休闲而舒适的模样，双手插在裤兜里，歪歪斜斜的站着，却像是得以吸引全世界的目光。</p><p>男子闻声转扬起脸，往上看望楼梯上的他们，耳畔璀璨的钻饰衬托绝美的容颜，男子挑眉扬笑，双眸泛着桀傲不逊般的锐气，却不是自视甚高的意气风发，而像是一种无所畏惧的坦荡，宛若金属般闪着天然的光泽，而非精雕细琢的温润碧玉。</p><p>金秘书有些惊讶，瞬间明白的体认灯下的这位男子绝不是他生活圈会接触到的类型，亦或是他的舒适圈过于狭隘？</p><p>「彰彬哥。」</p><p>「金秘书，我客人到了，请跟着吴叔离开。」</p><p>秘书看见高挑男子朝彰彬走去，居然了伸手点了一下执行长的额头，彰彬佯装愤怒的拍开那男子的手掌，却笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>金秘书眨眨眼，没想到执行长也有这样的面貌，带着些许的孩子气，也是，他时常忘记执行长也就大学毕业三四年，换成其他的同年龄者应该正是公司里的新人菜鸟，嗷嗷待哺等着前辈的教导提携。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你不是约我看电影，怎么神色这么紧绷？」</p><p>彰彬休闲的polo衫与长裤，却是一脸面色沉郁严肃冷然的模样，铉辰忍不住用手指轻点那微蹙的眉心。</p><p>彰彬拍开他的手，却扬起嘴角，表情揉合了起来。</p><p>「刚临时有事在工作，让你等了。」</p><p>「我才刚到没多久，等你～我愿意。」铉辰扬眉，有些玩笑的说着。</p><p>「肚子饿了吗？吃晚餐？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>用餐在宅邸靠花园的东北侧，一个别致小间，一张双人餐桌两把椅子，成片的落地窗，室内的微黄灯光透洒出落地窗，勾勒花园绿植们枝叶扶疏。</p><p> </p><p>几盘料理与汤饮端上桌，然后其他的人都退去，空间里只剩下他和彰彬。</p><p> </p><p>桌面上的菜肴倒是十分家常，在灯光下看起来格外美味可口。</p><p>铉辰突然间不知道该说什么好，感觉气氛有些过度的安逸温馨，他很不习惯。他抬头撇了眼彰彬，正神色自若地运筷专心吃着晚餐，似乎没有要开口对话的模样，他也就将注意力放在食物上，运筷将食物放入口中，缓缓的咀嚼，菜色虽然家常普通，鲜美度与风味却都比铉辰平时吃的还要提升好几个阶。</p><p> </p><p>「铉辰，你很适合钻石，在你身上很好看。」彰彬似乎是吃好了放下手中的碗筷停下动作，看着他轻轻的开口。</p><p>「钻石纯粹而百搭，放在谁身上都很好看。」</p><p>彰彬扯了扯嘴角，「我不适合。」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，他设想了一下，「呵，彰彬哥钻石放在你身上好像真的颇别扭。」</p><p>彰彬耸耸肩，「我知道，很久以前设计师就有告诉我。」</p><p>「设计师？」</p><p>「嗯，参加生日宴会或是出席重要场合的订制服装的设计师。」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，放下餐具，「那么要走吗？去看电影。」</p><p>「好，跟我来。」</p><p> </p><p>铉辰原本以为彰彬要带他去乘车前往电影院，没想到却是走到一间放映室，或者说是家庭剧院？</p><p> </p><p>房间中央是一张看起来舒适宽敞的沙发和矮几，正对着白墙，房间后方有吧台，包含冰箱、流理台与杯具架，挂摆着漂亮的杯组们，整个房间内最显眼的还是以沙发为中心环绕坐落各处的音响组，两具巨大的扬声器喇叭摆设在沙发前方白墙的左右两侧，几乎像是矮柜，比腰还要高。沙发后头的两侧也摆着小型的音响喇叭。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬往后头走至吧台，打开冰箱，「你想要喝点什么？」</p><p>「水？」</p><p>彰彬点点头掏出一瓶窄颈胖肚的透明液体，拿了只玻璃杯，将水到入，气泡在杯中冉冉上升，递给铉辰，取了另一玻璃杯，拿着苏打水瓶往沙发走。</p><p>「你想看什么？」彰彬坐落沙发，杯瓶放矮桌，抬头看着铉辰询问。</p><p>铉辰双手一摊，「我很久没有留意当期上映什么电影。」</p><p>「我也是。」</p><p>彰彬操作控制面板，我最近有听到同事们聊这部，电影投射在白墙，原来有装投影机。</p><p>「要看吗？」</p><p>「有何不可。」铉辰坐到彰彬身旁，胳臂往上伸展有些僵硬的身体，再往后一躺，在沙发上调整，双臂摊展为自己找个舒服的姿势。</p><p>他似乎很久没有看电影了。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬调暗放映室灯光，当放映室变暗白墙上的光影图样则格外鲜明了起来，按下播放键，声音从音响组环绕空间，画面启动剧情摊展眼前。</p><p> </p><p>声光效果十足的奇幻英雄动作片，场面弘大，剧情起承转合流畅十分有趣。</p><p> </p><p>当片尾曲响起，片尾名单卷轴般一一条列，彰彬才有些回过神，两人的空间，昏暗的光线，铉辰原本靠在沙发背顶的胳膊早已往下滑落，几乎就要倚搂着他的肩，身旁铉辰专注美好的侧颜。</p><p>铉辰稍微扭动身体调整长腿姿势，身躯离他更近了些，彰彬觉得自己呼吸有些加速。</p><p>「铉辰。」</p><p>「嗯？」美好的脸庞闻声转过来，离他很近，他忍不住前倾贴上唇，一秒就分开。</p><p>丰润的唇瓣上扬，眼眸微瞇，将脸朝他靠得更近一些，温暖的鼻息，轻轻地呼吸，阖上双眼。</p><p>等着他，是呼唤，是邀请。</p><p>彰彬觉得脑袋轰轰作响，狠狠吻上那丰润的唇，柔软温热的不可思议，他感觉胸腹中有什么熊熊的燃烧，他无法克制往前将铉辰压抵沙发，热切的吸吮那诱人的不停呼唤着他的唇瓣。</p><p>铉辰搂圈住他的后颈，紧实的身体在他的身下，与女性截然不同有力强健的胳臂圈抱着他。</p><p>他吸吮柔软丰润的唇瓣，感觉彼此温热的鼻息，他想要更多，舌试探的伸入唇间，铉辰几乎是立刻张嘴任由他的舌探入，铉辰的味道在他舌间扩散，舌贴着舌，唇挤压着唇。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬从来不知道自己双性向，从小到大他只曾对女性产生性欲，或是只有铉辰对他来说是特别的，张狂表情，戏谑的，调侃的，挑眉扬嘴，一举一动生动的光彩夺目。</p><p> </p><p>黑暗的空间，只有投影机照在白墙上的光，勾勒的模糊的轮廓，炙热的鼻息，身躯交迭缱绻，音乐悠扬，感觉彼此的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>他喘着气分开唇嘴，撑起上身，脑子乐晕晕的不知道该说些什么才好。</p><p>铉辰美好的面容被勾勒强烈的阴影，眼眸含笑有着光，爬坐起来，手摸上他的大腿，缓缓的摸到他腿间鼓起的裤裆，隔着布料轻握他半硬的阴茎。</p><p>「铉辰……」气音像是叹息般的呼唤。</p><p>铉辰轻笑着松手离开他身旁，站在沙发与矮桌之间，背向他扭动臀部，解开钮扣将牛仔裤往下脱露出雪白的臀股，丁字裤，黑细线往下没入臀缝，两办白晃晃的臀肉紧实挺俏。</p><p>彰彬愣住了，</p><p>「不摸摸看吗？」</p><p>铉辰回过头邀请，看见彰彬没有反应，双腿跪在矮几，翘高臀部，用手掰开臀缝，艳粉色的肛栓在暗室里反射着光。</p><p>「快摸摸我～我已经准备好，就等你插进来了。」</p><p>铉辰扬着臀等待，却没有等到预期中会摸上来的手掌温热粗糙触感，也没有等到他准备好可能会遭受的粗暴拍打疼痛。</p><p>他被晾在冷空气中，不知所措。</p><p>「你这么想服务我？」</p><p>声音冷且重，「说你为我做哪些准备？」不容置否的命令语气。</p><p>铉辰松开手站起来，转过身面对彰彬，彰彬紧抿着嘴，脸色沉郁。</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，</p><p>「说，告诉我。」</p><p>铉辰嘴角抽搐，深吸口气，耸耸肩双手一摊，「第一次在卧室，我原本预定是艳舞跳完帮你口交，然后准备自己给你看，准备好后让你插入。」</p><p>随着铉辰的陈述，彰彬的脸越来越冷，在胸腔里的怒火越来越盛。</p><p>「今天呢？」</p><p>「今天？我本来以为会到电影院里观赏，所以事先做好准备，不论是电影院或是车后座什么的，兴致来时随时都可以插入，还有……」</p><p>「「啊！！」」粗哑的大喊。</p><p>铉辰脸色骤变，却扯起单边嘴角，「这不就是你想听的？」</p><p>彰彬瞬间怒火逼至极限炸裂，猛抓起矮桌上玻璃水杯，狠往墙砸，</p><p>““““硄！””””</p><p>炸裂刺耳的破碎声，迸裂无尽的细小碎片，散落地面折射着光芒。</p><p>「来啊！揍我啊！你还在等什么？」铉辰皱鼻龇牙，眼里放着火光。「你我打一场架还真不知道谁赢谁输，来试一试？」</p><p>彰彬紧握双拳，胸口急促的起伏，双唇紧抿，试图压制爆裂的脾气。</p><p>铉辰鄙夷的摇摇头，冷笑着一言不发。</p><p>气氛紧绷，</p><p>房间的自控系统自动模式让白光缓缓重新降临房间，不知何时音乐已经停了，房间里只有粗糙的呼吸声，对峙的两人双眸里都是怒火，地板靠墙区一遍玻璃碎片，破裂又锐利。</p><p>彰彬紧握的双拳松开，深吸口气重新开口，「让我帮你，我给你钱，你可以不需要再做这种事情。」</p><p>「什么事情，跳脱衣艳舞，还是卖淫？」</p><p>「都是。」</p><p>「呵呵呵，哈哈哈哈哈。」铉辰仰头狂笑，撕心裂肺的尖锐。</p><p>「别说着这么好听，”帮我”，哈哈哈哈，我绝不相信”帮我”这两个字，上一次这么说的人，拉着一群人玩着强暴的戏码更轮流着操我，不论我怎么哀号都没有用。」</p><p>彰彬愣住了，</p><p>铉辰沉下脸，双手交叉盘胸，「我自食其力不需要你可怜我，我付出我收获，肥羊徐彰彬先生，你出生良好家财富裕，自然可以站在至高无上的角度来奚落嘲讽，但是说实话，你凭什么批判？？」</p><p>彰彬怔住了，</p><p>「我想要过什么样的生活，与你无关。」铉辰盘胸的双掌紧捏手臂，这些日子以来，他第一次怒火烧入了眼眸，双眼模糊刺痛。</p><p>「如果你约我出来只是为了羞辱我那大可不用，或者，你需要我的悲惨的故事来衬托你的高大尚，才能让心情开心点？嗯？彰彬少爷。」</p><p>「你走吧。」</p><p>彰彬沉着脸站起身，头也不回地离开放映室。</p><p>铉辰瞬间想要拦住离开地彰彬，却被退至膝盖的牛仔裤给卡绊脚步。</p><p> </p><p>＂＂咖。＂＂</p><p>放映室的门关上。</p><p> </p><p>「唉……….」</p><p>铉辰挫败的蹲下身，掩面叹气。</p><p> </p><p>怎么会变成这样？</p><p> </p><p>坑坑疤疤磕磕绊绊，苦涩而难过，再怎么反击都是挣扎，再怎么解释都是枉然。</p><p> </p><p>回去吧，</p><p>他不懂彰彬，也不懂自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰脱去牛仔裤与丁字裤，移动到沙发，摆好姿势伸手往后取出肛栓，躺在掌心的艳粉像是嘲笑他的拙劣。</p><p> </p><p>他打开提包，取出准备好的夹袋，拿出干净的内裤，将丁字裤与肛栓放入，穿上干净的平口裤，重新套上牛仔裤。</p><p>打开手机，手指点选，突然间想起这栋豪宅是在晚上无法叫到车的地区。</p><p>他叹了口气，伸手掌略有些暴躁的抓挠头发，撑颈仰头，手突然磕到坚硬之物，他眨眨眼，卸下耳畔的钻饰，放在矮桌上，璀璨钻石火光熠熠生辉，跟他没有关系了。</p><p> </p><p>他肩上提包，离开放映室，穿过长廊，无视制服人员们的疑惑与招呼，像是一到黑影急速的朝大门走去。</p><p> </p><p>走出大门，走过车道花园，最后巨大的横门，他观察门墙上的攀爬点，敏捷的翻墙而过，离开这栋像是小型城堡一般的豪宅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>深夜里只有些微的星光，但是手机的电量还有60%，网络讯号满格，感谢现代科技，他扯了扯嘴角，手掌抓梳落在额上的头发，戴上耳机任音乐萦绕他的脑海，一步一步迈开腿沿着车道往山坡下走往回去的路。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>颊上的刺痛撕裂的不只是表层的肌肤更是他的内心。<br/>他第一次发现他的父母从未将他看作一个独立的个体，未曾把他当作是”一个人”来对待。<br/>「我不是你们的所有物，」彰彬淡淡地说。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried my best.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>体内的火熊熊燃烧淹没了理智，吞噬了思考。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬赤裸的身体用极冷的水冲刷身体，试图浇熄不停燃烧的无名之火，如果这化为现实之焰，他现在已经是一块焦黑残块散落一地的灰烬。</p><p> </p><p>「啊！！！！」</p><p> </p><p>他狠揍墙面，拳头撞击坚硬的磁砖，闷疼扩散。</p><p>体内的火渐渐熄了，剩下的是堵在胸口的郁闷。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，关水抓起毛巾冲出，急急忙忙的擦干套上长裤就跨步奔向长廊。</p><p>放映室，他推开门，空荡荡的房间，矮桌上仍摆着一只尚未收拾的水杯，地板破碎的玻璃细片闪烁锐利的折射光线。</p><p>彰彬紧抿着嘴，</p><p>桌面中央有闪耀之物吸引他的注意，他走近拾起，是那对今晚在铉辰耳畔衬托美丽容颜的钻饰，如焰般的光芒躺在手中。</p><p>他眨眨眼，握紧掌心，磕得生疼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，然后就没有然后了。</p><p>两条并行线交错后再次回到原本的轨道，</p><p>彰彬恢复原本的日常，工作工作再工作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日复一日的生活，彰彬觉得有时候自己分明才要26岁但是内在已经行将就木，泛黄枯萎，逐渐地逐渐地步向死亡，让他熊熊燃烧之物已不复存在，他觉得自己像头殭尸，行尸走肉般活着，只是睁着眼虚度时光，没有梦想，也不需要梦想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日复一日，时光流逝，</p><p>花园里的秋叶从微黄转为艳黄红橙或深褐，随风吹落地，温度逐渐逐渐下降，季节进入深秋，北方的冬季寒流正在等候伺机南下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑头车驶过横门，驶入车道，缓缓转弯停在豪宅回转道上，</p><p>彰彬一如日常的走下车，制服女士迎上来对他低声的说，「少爷，老爷与夫人突然来访。」</p><p>「好，我知道了。」</p><p>他走入大厅，</p><p>半年没见上过任何一面的一对中年男女，一身华服珠光宝气，说好听一点是贵气说难听些是俗丽，正在指指点点的讨论些什么。</p><p>「爸妈，你们怎么来？」</p><p>「想说来看看场地。」</p><p>「场地？」</p><p>「我们决定今年你姊姊的生日宴要盛大举行。」徐母双手一展，「场地就在这里。」</p><p>徐父，「刚看过一圈，有些地方需要修缮，」</p><p>徐母点头称是，「我明天就让负责的团队来处理。」</p><p>彰彬隐约的蹙眉，暗自叹口气，「你们不打算先不问问我的意愿？」<br/>
他的爸妈完全无视他的话，两人一搭一唱沉浸在自己的世界里。</p><p>徐母扬起食指比画，硕大宝石戒指在手指上，「这里可以摆长桌，还有架舞台。</p><p>徐父点头，「让专业的团队规划，我们再给意见让他们改。」</p><p>彰彬忍下心中的不悦，转移话题，「爸妈，你们吃过饭了吗？」</p><p>「吃过了，你也知道妈忍不了饿，就先吃啦，但是，小彬你的厨师真不行，菜色太普通，味道又太淡，我明天帮你换新的厨师。」</p><p>「他准备的是我的晚餐，你们吃到的是我的口味。」彰彬淡淡的叙述。</p><p>「小彬，你不需要帮厨师说话，那怎么可能是你的口味，你分明喜欢薯条炸鸡沾超多西红柿酱。」</p><p>「因为我已经长大了！」彰彬无法克制的蹙眉。</p><p>「喔～小彰彬长大了，什么时候要结婚啊？」徐母扬起了兴致，「一直没有交往对象怎么行，要多多认识人，这次趁姊姊生日宴，我们会多邀请朋友的小孩们一起来，让大家互相认识。」</p><p>「爸妈。」彰彬叹了口气，「姊姊的生日宴应该是要让姊邀请自己的朋友来参加，而不是你们胡乱塞人。」</p><p>徐父沉声，「哪是胡乱塞人，你妈可会精挑细选的邀请，不入流的角色没有受邀的资格。」</p><p>徐母不以为意，「哎呀，不就是你姊生日宴吗？又有什么关系，办得盛盛大大的，让大家借这个机会互相认识认识。」</p><p>彰彬脸色越来越沉。</p><p>徐父突然蹙眉沉声开口，「我突然想到另外一件事，你啊，怎么把大部份你公司的收益拿去成立什么鬼基金会，中辍少年？」</p><p>徐母也随之面露厌恶，「俱是庸庸碌碌之辈，如草芥一般。」</p><p>徐父脸色严肃，「儿子，那些坏孩子不过就是社会底层的蚁蝼，让他们早点进入就业市场作为社会运转的小螺丝钉，没什么必要花时间金钱来辅导，辅导完不也就仍然只有到工厂轮班的能耐，徒然浪费社会成本。」</p><p>徐母插话，「成立基金会这个还好，孩子的爸你想想基金会至少可以避税，但是儿子你拿自己的钱私下做不记名捐款给慈善机构，你以为我们不会知道吗？」</p><p>彰彬表面不动声色内心翻搅，自己私人的财务收支居然会被父母知晓。</p><p>「我不是你们的所有物，」彰彬淡淡地说。</p><p>「当然不是啊，你可是我们的宝贝儿子。」</p><p>「我不只是你们的儿子。」彰彬心往下沉，「我的钱想要如何使用你们无权过问，若对于公司决策有异议，请爸妈在董事会时提出。」</p><p>徐父徐母的表情变了，挑扬起眉。</p><p>「徐彰彬你交了坏朋友？」</p><p>「你从小乖巧从来不曾顶嘴，现在居然敢对我说这种话，就跟你说那个什么方灿的，不准你跟他往来。」</p><p> </p><p>眼前的两位中年男女劈哩啪啦一搭一唱像是双簧般说着，半年不见突然跑来找他，指着他的鼻子叫他与好友绝交，威胁着要换掉他的厨师，要解散他刚成立的基金会，要没收他的财产。</p><p> </p><p>「说够了吗？」彰彬双手盘胸，「我不是十五岁的青少年，我想要跟什么样的人往来与你们无关，方灿是我尊敬的兄长，努力拚搏奋斗，相较之下，而你们只不过是坐享其成，在爷爷的庇荫下，享受爷爷赚来的财富罢了。」</p><p>徐父徐母的脸色骤变，明显被说到痛处。</p><p>「有儿子像你这样对父母讲话的吗？ 」</p><p>父亲扬手一个巴掌，手上名贵镶满钻石的戒指划过他的脸颊，他愣住了，掌抚脸颊，脑袋一片空白。</p><p>「真是大逆不道，你这个不孝子。」</p><p>颊上的刺痛撕裂的不只是表层的肌肤更是他的内心。</p><p>父亲那自私发怒的表情，与母亲翻脸愤怒不满的脸孔。</p><p>他第一次发现他的父母从未将他看作一个独立的个体，未曾把他当作是”一个人”来对待。</p><p>他居然这么多年来第一次终于看见这件事情。</p><p>他的父母需要的仅是”他们的儿子”这个角色，让他们得以维护颜面，得以在他人面前拿得出手甚至受人称羡，换作是任何一个谁来扮演都行，只要能让这个<strong>”</strong><strong>壳</strong><strong>”</strong>运转，壳里面装的是什么，是粪土还是黄金，他的父母根本毫不在意。</p><p> </p><p>他首次跳脱自身客观地检视，眼前愤怒嫌恶不停谩骂的中年夫妇，那身珠光宝气凸显的不只是显赫的财富，而是膨胀变形的自卑，藉由贬低他人来建筑的自傲，在莫须有的比较中获得的自满。只要稍微说些什么，他们的自卑就会出现，立刻觉得受到欺压诋毁，马上爆炸愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>寒冷太久接触到温暖反而会疼痛，麻木太久突然回血会感觉到刺痛。</p><p>他第一次客观的见识父母的内心的卑微与自私，他难受的几乎无法承受。</p><p>他双拳紧握，控制自己濒临崩溃的脾气。</p><p>他的父母仍在骂着，泼妇般咒骂的母亲与冷声批判的父亲，他扯高嘴角却不成笑。</p><p>「我不只是你们儿子。」他又再说了一次，当然父母完全没有理会，他摇摇头，「我工作一天累了，爸妈你们也早点回去休息吧。」</p><p>他头也不回的往转身离开，将那对中年夫妻的声音甩在身后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>穿过富丽堂皇的回转楼梯，在编织地毯上迈步，雍容华贵的装饰摆设，推开自己卧室的门。</p><p>彰彬站在整栋宅邸最属于自己的空间里，却突然间觉得呼吸困难，这座父母给予的巨大的建筑庄园就像是牢笼，这幢宅邸里的每一块地板每一根墙柱一花一草一木都是束缚是枷锁，将他捆绑紧紧缠绕，吸取他的养分，吞噬他这个人。</p><p> </p><p>他想要逃脱，他想要活得更有自在，更生气勃勃，更张狂更恣意。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰高举着灭火器在喷水与爆裂碎片飞洒中恣意的癫狂。</p><p>在拥挤的地铁车厢里将他护在角落，戏谑的挑眉，挑衅的笑靥，鲜明的表情。</p><p>昏暗中交迭的身体，紧实的臂膀勾着他的后颈，温热的鼻息，柔软的唇瓣。</p><p> </p><p>为什么他突然会想起这些？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「吴叔，请载我去地铁站。」</p><p>温和花白发的中年男子正在擦拭车辆进行日常保养，闻声抬头，怔愣住了，他从小看着长大的少爷，从来没有看过这种模样，穿着先前到府邸的那位高挑男性的衣服，老旧近乎灰白的上衣破损的长裤与鞋，站在他面前像是仅剩下最后一丝余烬，试图紧抓着一丝可能的渴求。</p><p>他下意识的点点头答应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑头车驶过黑夜最后停在地铁站停靠区，彰彬正要推车门离开。</p><p>「少爷等等。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>吴叔从钱包里掏出几张钞票，「现金带着，总是有用得上的时候。」</p><p>彰彬麻木地收下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结果现金立刻就用上了，在地铁站经由服务人员的帮助购买车票，然后彰彬麻木的随着人群进入车厢搭乘。</p><p>金属的方形车厢内人挤人，人与人之间物理的距离挨得很近，但是心却隔得很远很远，很孤单。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬试图放松紧绷的状态，在人潮里，他只是渺小的一员，混乱之间，突然间他感觉自己真的进入了这个城市，跟着脉动与潮流，在现实中摆荡。</p><p> </p><p>他只是一只蚁蝼，一片草芥，微不足道举无轻重，消失在人群里，他感觉到内在分崩离析即将崩解，没有自我，迷失方向。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰带着压低的黑帽，拖着跳了一整晚舞的疲倦躯壳，搭最早的一班车移动，走出地铁站，走到他那破旧的公寓楼，门旁，有一团身影坐落在地，头闷在膝盖上似乎睡着了。</p><p>那人穿着朴素的上衣与破损长裤，有点像自己的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>无家可归的流浪汉？逃家的少年？</p><p> </p><p>「嘿。」他轻拍那人的肩膀，「起床，天亮了！别在这儿睡，起床我给你点钱去买杯热茶喝去吃点东西。」</p><p> </p><p>那人模模糊糊的抬起头，细长的小眼，独特的下颌形状。</p><p> </p><p>？！</p><p>是肥羊先生徐彰彬，却截然没有丝毫原本高阶菁英富豪的模样。</p><p> </p><p>「你怎么在这？」</p><p> </p><p>彰彬揉揉双眼，视线逐渐聚拢清醒，那眼神里浑沌退去，泛起不明不白的情绪，又像是灰烬颓淌的尘埃却被吹拂给氧，稍微燃起一点微光星火。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>铉辰看着眼前的彰彬，</p><p>那一个月前的荒谬的电影之夜，他还记得自己最后双腿无力的走达地铁站，末班车早已离去。他独自瑟缩在街边墙角躲避寒冷的秋风，被风吹到脑袋昏钝，一个人呆坐直至清晨。</p><p> </p><p>「你来找我？」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」彰彬轻轻的点头，像是几乎不可见的最后一丝余力。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰看着彰彬，他第一次见到彰彬时的记忆突然涌上，黯淡无光的深夜街道旁那间唯一亮灯的娃娃机店，彰彬被地痞流氓们围猎着逼至墙边，那附用尽全力压抑害怕竭力找寻逃生之路的模样。</p><p>找生存之路找到我这里来了吗？</p><p>我能给你什么？</p><p> </p><p>铉辰深吸口气，</p><p>「彰彬哥，跟我上来吧，也亏你还记得这里。」</p><p> </p><p>彰彬跟着铉辰通过忽明忽灭的玄关，走上窄楼梯，转过几个楼梯间转角，五楼的生锈掉漆铁门，钥匙咖叻喀叻旋转，门开，老旧的小公寓。</p><p>铉辰将随身提包放至三层柜顶面，脱去外套挂在餐椅背。</p><p>「我非常疲倦，就不招待你了，你自己看着办，厨房有东西可以吃，你随意。」铉辰挠挠头，「需要衣服自己从衣柜里拿，反正这个公寓里所有的东西你想怎么用都行。」</p><p>「啊，对了，要睡觉的话可以跟我一起睡，毕竟床只有一张，」铉辰耸耸肩，「要熟睡play也是可以的。」</p><p>非常刻意的挤眉弄眼，「要来吗？」铉辰看着彰彬脸色骤变，哈哈笑了起来，伸手搓揉一下他的发，「我要去睡了。」</p><p> </p><p>铉辰推开卧室门，门也没关就爬上床，长腿弯缩进被窝里，倒头就睡。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，</p><p>这个破旧的小公寓，比他的卧室还要小得多了，老旧铁门推开而入就是起居室客厅与厨房的混和空间，靠墙一张对窗的沙发，另一旁则是一条料理台一口炉与一个洗涤台，老旧的冰箱发出哄哄噪音，另一侧有两个门，一个是铉辰刚走入的卧房，另一扇，他推开门，是卫浴间。</p><p>彰彬拉开衣柜，拿了件宽松的上衣与长裤，走入浴室，脱去衣服，扭开热水，水量极小几乎只能沾湿般的洗澡。<br/>
秋季低凉的气温，洗着水量及小的热水，他洗完澡反而觉得身体发冷。</p><p> </p><p>走出来后，他躺在沙发上屁股被松弛的金属弹簧磕得生疼，疲倦的彰彬混沌的睡去，没过多久就醒过来，暴躁的抓乱头发，爬起身走入卧室。</p><p>卧室床铺上侧睡的身影盖着棉被正缓缓的随着呼吸起伏。</p><p>他拍拍那身躯，「嘿，铉辰分一半的床给我。」</p><p>「嗯？」模糊的咕哝。</p><p>「我也要睡觉，过去点。」</p><p>铉辰咕哝着扭动身体，让出一块空间，彰彬缩进棉被躺平，床垫硬且瘪却再怎么样也比沙发好太多了，至少是平整的，棉被也挺温暖，他长吁一口气，坠入梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬睡得浅而片段，睡到一半醒来发现自己偎着一团温暖，然后才意识到自己不知何时缩在铉辰的胸怀，再一次醒来时发现有人从背后轻搂着他，手挂在他的腰，温暖的鼻息吹拂后颈。</p><p>两人像是寒冷季节里的非同类动物，像是一只狗与一只猫依靠着彼此缩成一团，互相偎靠来获得温暖慰藉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>干凅心灵，龟裂的内心，渴求的究竟是什么？<br/>其实只是卑微的微小希冀，渴求着另一具温暖的身体，另一个孤单受伤的灵魂？<br/>碎裂的彼此能做的只是互相依偎而已。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>铉辰醒过来的时候已经约是下午一点，</p><p>天光穿过退色的窗帘，秋天透着初寒微凉的温度阳光照在身上给予些微温暖。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰迷迷糊糊的起身，发现一团蜷缩的身躯，缩在他新买的棉被里，他抓抓头，记忆浮现，想起下班回到公寓楼前发现的彰彬，他摊开双臂打了个呵欠，伸展身体，抓拨头发眨眨眼，拿起放在床脚旁地板上的手机，传讯给小韩还有俱乐部经理，请了感冒发烧的病假。</p><p> </p><p>Metal: 我今天装病-&gt;感冒发烧</p><p>Metal: 有朋友离家出走</p><p>Metal: 需要点时间</p><p>Han: 经理那里交给我，有需要就多请几天啊</p><p> </p><p>他放下手机，发现彰彬醒了，正从被窝里探出头来，头发凌乱，略长的下巴，小眼眸恍惚呆滞地看着他，看起来像是纯洁傻气的青少年。</p><p>他随意的拍了拍彰彬调侃，「亏你在这么硬的床铺上也睡得着，人真有无穷可能。」</p><p>他不等彰彬反应就自个儿站起身去盥洗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰站在厨房，从冰箱里取出盒装鸡蛋与牛奶，彰彬洗漱完拖沓着脚步朝他走来，一副混沌的模样，像是原有的世界崩溃，而碎片中央的坐着一名小孩忍着眼眶里的泪水，正在一一的重新拼组重新建构。</p><p> </p><p>「虽然现在已经过中午，但是却是我的早餐，吃煎蛋好吗？ 」</p><p>彰彬仍有些迟滞傻呆的模样，他拿起一颗鸡蛋递给彰彬，「帮我打入碗中。」</p><p>彰彬生涩接过蛋，略带迟疑地说出，「我从来没有打过蛋。」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，「你没做过？敲开蛋壳将蛋倒出来？」他勾起嘴角，「那么现在就是第一次，试试。」</p><p>彰彬的掌心的鸡蛋一端较顿一端偏尖，他试着握在手里感受蛋壳的硬度，他尝试小心的轻敲了下碗缘，没有变化，再稍微用力点，他一喀，蛋壳从受力处裂开，一片片的碎蛋壳混着蛋清黏糊糊流满手，蛋黄也破了，艳黄流淌，滴落台面。</p><p>「第一次，很有趣吧，洗洗手再试试。」</p><p>彰彬洗手后，铉辰再给他一颗蛋。</p><p>彰彬再次别扭的拿着蛋对着碗缘敲。</p><p>这次有好些，但是蛋黄却破了，蛋壳也掉了好几块到碗中，</p><p> </p><p>铉辰咯咯咯的笑了起来，不是他之前听过的那种张扬戏谑的大笑，也不是扯起单侧嘴角挑衅的冷笑。彰彬眨眨眼，眼前美好的眼眸弯弯，奇妙的轻盈的笑声，宛如银铃轻巧回荡在他的耳蜗。</p><p> </p><p>最后，铉辰把彰彬尝试多次后所有打出来的蛋液加了点牛奶，用油煎熟，两人配着牛奶吃掉了。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰喝光杯中的牛奶，放下手里的玻璃杯。「你有打算要干嘛吗？」</p><p>彰彬耸耸肩，「没有。」</p><p>「那么陪我去逛商场，冰箱里没菜了，我们去买食材。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>徒步10分钟即达，地区型的小商场，麻雀虽小五脏俱全应有尽有，超市，服饰店，书店，各式民生必需的商家，居然还有间游戏房。</p><p>一般工作日的白昼下午，超市里只有小猫两三只。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬略有些兴奋地逛着超市，他从来没有来过超市，开放式的冷藏柜摆满了生鲜食材，架子上摆满各式商品，有太多他从未看过的零食与物件，像是另类的百宝库，像是变形的百货公司，随意的自由的拣选需要之物。</p><p>铉辰笑着挑选些生鲜食材，将蔬菜肉品与蛋奶放入购物篮，再挑了几个水果。</p><p>结账时，彰彬把裤袋里的仅存的几张钞票递给铉辰，耸耸肩，「我身上只有这些。」惹得铉辰哈哈笑了起来，抽了一张起来付款，再将找回的零钱放入彰彬的手中。</p><p> </p><p>两人走出超市走在商场，铉辰轻松的提着超市购物袋，突然有声音将铉辰唤住。</p><p>「铉辰！铉辰！有空吗？快来救我，帮帮忙。」</p><p>「采妍，需要帮什么？」</p><p>商场里的一间连锁饮料店，艳橘色的招牌略窄的店面，一个女孩穿着印有店名的橘黄色上衣配着深色牛仔裤正站在柜台奋力的对铉辰呼唤招手。</p><p>「来了张大单，100杯，一个小时后要交，但是我只有一个人，救救我。」女孩焦急的直跳脚。</p><p>「其他人呢？」</p><p>「病假！事假！一堆理由。」女孩噘嘴跺脚，你们有两个人，刚店长有说找得到人紧急帮忙给1.3倍的时薪，一句话做不做。」</p><p>铉辰点头，「做！我可以，但是…. 」有些迟疑地转头看向身旁的男子。</p><p>彰彬摊手，「我没问题，但是我完全不知道该做什么。」</p><p>「OK～彰彬哥，你负责装冰块就好，其他我们两个来。」</p><p>采妍推开前台的暗门，让两人进入店面，铉辰将手边的提袋放在柜子角落。</p><p>铉辰推彰彬去洗手，然后拉他到冰块柜前，开始示范，「喏，从左边这迭拿一个纸杯，然后用这个，」将冰铲放入彰彬的右手，「铲一杓冰块放进去，将装好的放到右边这桌面上。」</p><p>「可以。」彰彬点点头。</p><p>「那么就开始啦。」采妍确认订单内容，对另外两人点点头。</p><p>三人开始动作，彰彬拿纸杯，装冰，将装好的冰块的纸杯放在台面，铉辰和采妍两人接续将茶饮装入，动作迅速。</p><p>取杯，铲冰，将冰置入杯中，将杯放在桌面。</p><p>四个动作持续循环重复，不停的机械式呆板的作业，彰彬的右手臂一会儿就酸疼了起来。</p><p>「快完成了，彰彬哥你行的。」铉辰转过身拿取装好冰的纸杯发现彰彬渐缓的速度，出口鼓励。</p><p>「铉辰，彰彬哥，真是太太太感谢你们了。呜呜呜呜，如果是我一个人一定会开天窗。」</p><p>「别谢，打工费等等立刻给啊。」</p><p>「没问题！这是一定要的，来冲一波爆发啊！GO～！」采妍爆气般的鼓舞。</p><p>他深吸口气，无视肌肉的倦惫，开始加速。</p><p> </p><p>终于，工作台的完成区排满了制作好的饮料，外送的两位小哥也已站在台前等着，三人一起将饮料装袋。</p><p>采妍将装袋好的饮料交给外送的小哥，小哥一走，铉辰瘫软依靠在一旁的矮柜，采妍软软的坐落地面，彰彬抹了把额头的汗水，不知何时自己早已汗流浃背。</p><p>「哇，疯了疯了。终于完成了，累死我啦。」采妍边哀着边拿出手机，「铉辰，快来让我扫码才能转钱给你，彰彬哥的呢？」</p><p>「我手机丢了。」彰彬耸耸肩。他离家时没有带手机就去来找铉辰了。</p><p>「这容易，我给你现金。」采妍从柜台拿出钱盒抽出一张小钞和算了几枚硬币放入彰彬的手中。</p><p> </p><p>劳动一个多小时的成果，就是躺在掌中的几张钞票与硬币，很轻又很重。</p><p>彰彬勾起嘴角，胸臆中有些莫名难以诉说的心情。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰拿起放在矮柜的超市提袋，彰彬站直身体随着铉辰推开暗门走出饮料店的店面。</p><p>「我们走啦，采妍，BYE BYE。」</p><p>女孩笑着对着他们挥挥手道别。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出商场时正是黄昏时分，却没有晚霞夕阳而是天暗云重乌压压的一片。</p><p>秋季气候多变，两人走出卖场沿着街道才走了几分钟，霎时豆大的雨珠坠落地面，摔碎了一地潮湿水气弥漫。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰看着坠落的雨水，眨眨眼，突然勾起嘴角，扭过头来看他，挑衅的笑了起来，「比赛谁比较快跑回公寓。」挑眉张狂神态鲜艳的炸裂。</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「赢的人有奖励！」</p><p>下一秒铉辰已经迈开长腿，在大雨中奔跑。</p><p>彰彬赶紧跟上，那高挑的薄韧身形将提袋甩在肩上，恣意的在雨夜里轻快的跑着，他只能尽可能尾随那背影，拼命地拼命地迈开腿奔跑，肌肉撕裂般的全力冲刺，但是不论他再怎么跑，那背影在浓密的雨丝迷茫里越来越模糊，越来越小。</p><p>彰彬停下了脚步，剧烈的上气不接下气得喘着，挫败的大喊，「呀！！」</p><p>陌生的街道，暴雨打落身体传来疼痛，弥漫眼前的水雾遮蔽视线，吸取不到氧气，他觉得自己要被雨水吞没就要这般淹死。</p><p>「跑不动了？」</p><p>大雨中，铉辰朝他摇摇晃晃的走来，边伸手将湿黏的发往后拨露出光洁的前额，对他扬起眉。</p><p>该死的胜负欲在胸臆中沸腾，可绝不会这样就认输。</p><p>「当然还可以。」</p><p>铉辰笑了起来，「再比一场？」</p><p>「哼。」</p><p>「我让你先跑30秒，先到公寓的人赢。」</p><p>「一样赢的人有奖励？」</p><p>「当然！」铉辰挑眉答应。</p><p>彰彬深吸口气缓缓呼出，「计时吧。」</p><p>铉辰勾起嘴角，「1….2…」</p><p>他迈开脚步，拼命地快速往前跑，奔跑着，肌肉哀鸣着，胸膛几乎要爆裂般渴求着氧气，身体的每一颗细胞都在呼喊，叫嚣着他听不懂的讯号。</p><p>他感觉到自己燃烧的起来，在雨里在陌生的街道，像是一团偏离轨道的宇宙矿石摔进地球大气层熊熊的燃烧起来，成为一颗坠落天际的流星灿烂的迎向未知的世界。</p><p>雨水打在脸面，铉辰的公寓楼就在眼前。</p><p>「啊！！」他吶喊着拼命的跑着。</p><p>高挑的身影超过他抢在他之前穿过玄关门。</p><p>FUCK！</p><p>铉辰站在闪烁的灯光中，扬眉对他笑着，嘲弄般地宣告。「我赢了，这样～我有两个奖励。」</p><p>彰彬扶着墙喘气，雨水与汗水流淌奔腾，潮湿水液滑落身体的每一片肌肤，他剧烈的喘气视线模糊，铉辰突然靠近，像是团巨大的能量，伸手抓顺他凌乱遮住视线的发，那美好的脸庞浮现在忽明忽暗的光线中，温和的声音流窜他的全身，「彰彬哥，你还好吗？」</p><p>「嗯。」他咽一口气，试图缓和急促的呼吸。</p><p>「还可以走楼梯吧。」</p><p>「废话。」</p><p> </p><p>五层的楼梯，边往上走两人吸饱雨水的衣服边不停的滴落一地水渍。</p><p>老旧的铁门，钥匙喀啦喀啦的旋转，铉辰推开门，走到厨房那台不停发出噪音的冰箱前，打开提袋，将在超市购买的食材一一放入。</p><p>昏暗的公寓，只有厨房铉辰刚开的一盏小灯昏黄，彰彬试图在门边摸索着墙找寻客厅的大灯的开关。</p><p>「在找什么？」铉辰朝他走来有些疑惑，歪头询问。</p><p>「开灯，很暗。」</p><p>「喔。」铉辰双臂交叉抓起上衣下襬，上举过头将潮湿的衣物脱去，恣意赤裸着上身继续往前朝他靠近。</p><p>「湿衣服在身上会感冒。」挑衅的勾起嘴角，「不敢脱？」</p><p>他刷的立刻将上衣脱去，潮湿的上衣吸饱了水沉重的摔落在地面，发出碰的闷声。</p><p>「彰彬哥，我赢了两次，所以有两个奖励。」</p><p>「嗯？」他没有懂铉辰在说些什么。</p><p>铉辰在他身前蹲下身，解开他的裤扣拉开拉链。</p><p>「铉辰，你要做什么？」彰彬惊吓猛退却背靠在墙上，铉辰由下往上看着他，挑眉嘴角上翘，「我要我的奖励。」刷的将布料往下拉，潮湿的毛发中软躺的肉茎被粗糙的手掌握住，彰彬赶紧抓住铉辰的手腕，铉辰盯着彰彬惊慌的表情，缓缓贴近，张嘴纳入软垂的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬的味道或许会跟别人不同？</p><p>他不禁嘲笑自己的胡思乱想，放入嘴中阴茎就是阴茎，吮去雨水后尝起来就是根屌。</p><p> </p><p>在嘴中用舌舔舐头端吸吮颈部，感觉阴茎在嘴中逐渐膨胀，再一点点的退出再一寸寸纳入，越来越硬越来越热，彰彬不知何时已经松开抓住他的手掌，靠着墙喃喃抽气。</p><p>他松开嘴，看着彰彬一脸迷茫甚至有些疑惑为什么要停下来的表情，忍不住笑了起来随口称赞，「味道真好，真好吃。」</p><p>彰彬觉得头昏目眩，睁开眼睛看见铉辰笑着一口气将他仍卡在膝盖的布料全脱去。站起身再拉着他走到沙发，轻推他的肩，他往后跌落沙发，被弹簧磕着臀肉。</p><p>铉辰像是团燃烧的火光，解开裤带钮扣脱去潮湿的长裤，光裸肌肤在昏暗光线中在激昂的雨声中肌理线条美好像是要擦出火花，勃发的欲望在光洁的两腿之间，眼神隐没在昏暗中看不清，缓缓的朝他走来，在他双腿间跪下来，手指从他的脚掌一点一点往上轻滑往上，脚踝小腿膝盖大腿内侧，他觉得每一寸被碰到的肌肤流窜着无法描述的触感。</p><p>他抓住铉辰的手，「我不要你的服务。」彰彬喘一口气，「只有你也想要，我们再继续。」</p><p>「我想要啊。」铉辰戏谑的勾起嘴角，他读不出是真实还是谎言。</p><p> </p><p>粗糙的掌心有很硬的茧抓握他的阴茎，大拇指腹磨蹭敏感的阴茎颈部，双眼直视着他缓缓低下头，伸出舌头，柔软的舌由茎柱往上舔，丰厚的唇很软又湿又热含着他的阴茎，瞬间流窜全身的快感令他晕眩沉溺无法克制地抓住铉辰的头发，强烈的感官将他吞没。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>干凅心灵，龟裂的内心，渴求的究竟是什么？是爱？是珍惜？是尊重？</p><p>还是….其实只是卑微的微小希冀，渴求着另一具温暖的身体，另一个孤单受伤的灵魂？</p><p>碎裂的彼此能做的只是互相依偎而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他体内热烫的阴茎缓缓抽出再徐徐插入，一次一次又一次，慢得像是挑逗，像是亲昵的做爱。<br/>不，这怎么行!<br/>铉辰转身坐起来摀脸喘气，试图压抑体内奔腾的感受，却被纳入一个拥抱，他赶紧推开。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>铉辰听到彰彬喘息与气音感觉到抓住他发的力道，知道自己做得很好。</p><p>他松开嘴放手，在彰彬迷茫眼神中走到三层柜找到自己的提袋，拿出一瓶润滑剂与保险套，再走回沙发，将金属小包递给彰彬，爬上沙发。</p><p>他直视着彰彬双眸斜躺下来将一脚跨在沙发背上，打开软管的瓶盖，挤出透明黏滑的凝胶附着手指，手往下探，将凝胶涂抹压按入口，两指探入甬道，涂抹扩张，另一手轻撸阴茎，嘴唇微张喘着气。</p><p>彰彬目不转睛的看着他，咕哝着他辨认不出语句的低喃，让他身体火热想要为彰彬展现更多，他喘口气，再放入第三根指头，过于急躁让他有些不适，但是疼痛总是伴随着性交他其实早已习惯，等等这感觉很快就会消散。</p><p>彰彬咬着下唇，将金属小包撕开把套子戴好，铉辰抽出手指，扶着沙发背开腿双膝跨在彰彬腿外侧，握住彰彬勃发的欲望，对准入口，缓缓的坐落。</p><p>热烫的阴茎一寸寸地纳入，略比三只指头粗些，缓缓的拓开前进，铉辰紧闭双眼，略微蹙眉喘着气忍耐着从交合处扩散开的难受，再缓缓往下终于坐落彰彬的大腿。</p><p>「啊…..」</p><p>温热的肌肤触感，体内的硬挺似乎刚好抵着敏感的腺体，感觉瞬间涌上令他晕眩。紧咬下唇，呻吟却仍有些许溢出。</p><p> </p><p>他将头靠上彰彬的肩窝，深吸口气缓缓将臀抬起只留头端再缓缓坐落，吞吐着勃发硬挺的肉棒，彰彬闷哼着亲吻他的肩，他慢慢的加速，推开堆栈的感觉，紧缩臀肉收缩甬道，持续加速。彰彬吸吮的力道随着他的速度逐渐变强，双掌掐握着他的腰肉越来越紧，用力的往上挺插，耳边传来彰彬抽气混着呻吟喘息，在滂沱雨声中的水声却莫名的清晰。</p><p>「爽吗？」铉辰紧闭着眼，习惯性的说出性交易时最常用的话语，「淫荡的骚穴好喜欢大鸡巴，啊…..嗯，插的我好爽。」</p><p>贬低自己的言辞，说惯了就麻木了，说多了就信以为真了。</p><p>淫荡的身体就算是陌生人的抽插也会能够获得快感，更何况是...</p><p>「快，快操爆我这个贱货。」他手握住自己腿间的阴茎，硬挺溢淌着黏腻的汁，上下套撸。</p><p>「不！」彰彬喘气低喃否认，「不。」</p><p>他心中一紧。</p><p>「你是绝色尤物，好美。」低吟喂叹着赞美，「好棒。」</p><p>！！</p><p>彰彬的称赞像是电波流窜全身，铉辰脑袋一片晕眩才意识到自己激烈的高潮，射出一片湿黏在两人胸腹与自己的手上。</p><p> </p><p>他喘着气，无视过度刺激的难受，重新抬臀吞吐彰彬仍硬挺的阴茎，直到感觉彰彬肌肉紧绷低哑闷哼着在自己体内抽搐，仍再继续缓缓的动作。</p><p>彰彬喘一口气，松开掐握着腰的双手，明天应该会有瘀青，他停下动作缓缓爬离彰彬的腿，软倚靠在沙发上。恍惚晕眩，一片空白，短暂的仅有雨声的片刻。</p><p>半晌，呼吸渐平顺，他慢慢睁开紧闭的双眼。</p><p>眼前是彰彬细小的眼眸在昏暗中，泛着他读不懂的情绪，他从没在性交后的顾客眼中看过。</p><p>「铉辰。」</p><p>「嗯？」他坐直上身，老旧沙发的松弛弹簧磕得他背好疼。</p><p>「你刚才是真的想要吗？」</p><p>「真的。」谎话。</p><p>「感觉很好啊。」这倒不是全然的说谎。</p><p>铉辰站起身，歪头示意，「洗澡吗？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>洗澡是真的洗澡。</p><p>铉辰拿出个水桶来承接热水再递给他只水瓢，让他用来舀热水洗澡。</p><p>「没办法顶楼水压不够，你住我这儿也只能将就，就像是楼下玄关的灯，不知何时会灭，住户们却已经习以为常。」</p><p>「真的熄了怎么办？」</p><p>铉辰耸耸肩，「我想不会有任何人在意。时间推进生活继续。」</p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，没想到会获得这样的答案。</p><p>「别想了，你又能做些什么？」铉辰搓摸一把他潮湿的头发，「我去煮晚餐，等等你洗好出来刚好可以喝点热汤。」</p><p>铉辰不等他反应就转身出去了，全裸着身仅一条大毛巾挂在肩背上，边用毛巾擦拭着湿发边将门关上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚餐，</p><p>就是猪肉泡饭，加了许多蔬菜与菇的猪肉片汤，泡菜与青辣椒泡菜放在小碟，还有一碗切细的葱花。</p><p>铉辰早已换上干爽的宽松衣物，两人无声的吃着，窗外仍是奔腾的大雨。</p><p> </p><p>饭后彰彬站起身来收拾，在铉辰的讶异中洗碗。</p><p>「我吃宵夜后，会自己把碗洗干净。所以，我会洗碗。」</p><p>铉辰看着彰彬清洗碗盘的模样，忍住了疑惑，一个字也没有问彰彬，你离家出走？你为什么要逃家？</p><p>这些都是明知故问，很多时候，怎么可能会有答案？</p><p> </p><p>铉辰笑了起来，「等等要一起用我的手机看剧吗？我知道你没带手机。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>他勾搂住彰彬的肩亲了一下脸颊，「为你洗碗给你鼓励。」</p><p>「呀！」赶紧趁着彰彬满手泡沫逃开。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬走出厨房发现矮柜上有个小相框，拿起来看，一张多人合照看起来就像是全家福。</p><p>他拿起扁框走到沙发旁询问，铉辰原本正在用手机上网随意的浏览嘴角泛着淡笑，抬起头看见他拿着的相框，脸色瞬间阴郁。</p><p>「铉辰，你的家人？」</p><p>「嗯，奶奶，和我父母。」</p><p>彰彬眨眨眼。</p><p>「别想，都死了。」没有情绪毫无灵魂的陈述，铉辰耸耸肩，「别问，我也曾想过为什么我还活着。曾经我知道，但是现在..... 」铉辰又笑了起来，「这世上多少人不也都是行尸走肉般的活着，就让我苟且偷生吧。」</p><p>铉辰将彰彬拉坐至身旁，抽走他手中的相框随意的摆在一旁的柜上，「别担心，我还没有放弃呢，我还有想要做的事情。」</p><p>彰彬看见铉辰略带迟疑的表情，眼底似乎有着一抹很淡的光，很弱却确实，像是钻石的火光。</p><p>「看剧吧。」铉辰淡淡地说，手指快速点按，「我追这出剧，每周准时收看。」铉辰按下播放键。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬十二点多就先睡去了，对于铉辰来说却仍是清醒的时间。</p><p>窗外的雨不知何时已经转毛毛细雨，万籁无声寂静的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰坐躺在彰彬身旁，背靠着墙，双手撑在颈后发呆。</p><p> </p><p>梦想只是一块红萝卜，一块高挂在眼前的饵，但是为什么这么会想要奋不顾身的去咬呢？</p><p>没有梦想的人跟一条咸鱼有什么两样？但是咸鱼很好吃配饭刚好。</p><p>他脑中纷乱的思绪自始至终从未曾厘清过，就继续混乱吧。</p><p>他看着彰彬的睡颜，放松的五官，缓缓的呼吸着。</p><p>今夜的性交，他没有睁开眼，他已经不记得从什么时候开始绝对不看对方的表情，是否应该要看一眼彰彬抽插时的表情呢？跟其他的顾客一样恶心鄙夷？贪婪性欲？<br/><br/>哼，你不过就是怕为众多冰冷双眸再加一对。<br/><br/>铉辰手抓刷头发，熄灯，缩入被窝。<br/><br/>杂乱的思绪在梦魇里消散化为具体的兽撕扯着他的睡眠，铉辰睡得很浅，醒来时身旁已不见人影，走出卧室，听见窸窣声响，朝声源走去，彰彬正在厨房，穿着他老旧的宽松衣裤，像是他的情人。</p><p>嗬，怎么可能！荒谬的念头。</p><p>他走近，「肚子饿了？」<br/>彰彬正在打蛋，专注的将蛋对着碗缘轻敲，再将蛋壳从破口拨成两半。</p><p>「进步超多呢。」铉辰搓揉彰彬的发，「你继续再多打个几颗，我洗漱一下就来。」</p><p> </p><p>与昨天一样的早午餐，两人简单的吃着煎蛋喝着牛奶。</p><p>「铉辰。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「昨天我赚到的饮料打工钱，够买灯泡吗？」彰彬放下筷子。</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼略有些诧异，「够吧？我们可以去商店里找找问问。」</p><p>「我想要拿我赚到的钱买灯泡把楼下玄关的换新。」</p><p>铉辰扬眉，勾起嘴角，「彰彬哥，你真厉害，你想到了我从来没有想到的事。」</p><p> </p><p>彰彬从他昨夜潮湿的裤袋里掏出，几张钞票与硬币，昨天劳动一个多小时的成果躺在掌中，很轻又很重。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰在往顶楼楼梯转角找到一把老旧的梯子，梯架在一楼玄关打开时发出嘎吱嘎吱声，他爬上去摘卸下那盏闪烁的灯泡，将它递给梯下正仰头往他的彰彬。</p><p> </p><p>两人拿着灯泡到附近的店家作为参照来选择合适的型号。</p><p> </p><p>街道旁仍有些潮湿的浅水洼，天空却异常的湛蓝澄澈，蓝得不真实，昨日的大雨洗去了污浊，空气迎面吹拂凉冷却清新。</p><p> </p><p>「你们，你想要什么色温？」</p><p>店家老板看了一下他们带来的老灯泡，旋转一下查看，似乎在看标注的产品编号，直接了当的询问他们，「冷蓝还是温黄？」<br/>铉辰转过头看身旁的男子。</p><p>「温黄。」</p><p> </p><p>昨天打工赚的钱差不多刚好可以买一个灯泡，回程的途中顺道买了一杯饮料，就花光了。</p><p>彰彬看着手中崭新的小纸盒，另一手提着刚买的饮料。</p><p>「等等我要装。」</p><p>「齁齁，当然好。」</p><p> </p><p>公寓楼，铉辰拿起刚才倚墙放置的金属梯，移动到灯下，架好老旧的梯子。走到墙边将灯源开关关上。</p><p>忽明忽灭的光线消失，门外的白日天光略为照亮这窄小的公用玄关。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬爬上梯架，再回过头往下，铉辰扬起眉，将灯泡从小纸盒里取出，将崭新的灯泡递给他，新而光滑的玻璃与金属，现代科技工艺的产品。</p><p>更换灯泡这件事，很久以前小时候他曾看见吴叔在做，好奇缠着要求在吴叔几乎是手把手教导下做过几次。他扯起嘴角，仔细想想他跟吴叔相处比跟亲生父亲还要多。</p><p>他将灯基的金属螺纹对准凹槽口，抓握着玻璃罩旋转，彷佛握着鸡蛋，应该不会破在手中吧？</p><p>缓缓旋入，到底，放手。</p><p>他喘口气才发现刚刚自己一直屏住呼吸，他看向梯架下的铉辰，铉辰已经站在墙边对他点点头，按下灯源开关。</p><p>霎时光明大放，温黄光线金芒从刚装上的灯泡中放射。</p><p>铉辰有些吃惊，这像是第一次仔细看见这个玄关，温黄光照射每一寸这窄小的玄关，楼梯的一层层的阶坎都突然间展现了完全的面貌，像是一个全新的空间。</p><p>彰彬缓缓爬下梯架，看着仍开嘴尚未从惊叹中回神的美好脸庞轻轻地说，「让回来的房客都有一点温暖。」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，「你真的人太好了。」唇角缓缓上扬绽放笑容温和又纯粹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚餐是简单的炒饭，</p><p>铉辰将食材全准备好，教彰彬来炒，铉辰依序的将材料放入锅中，让他用锅铲翻搅，直到材料全熟，铉辰再将盐加入调味。</p><p>彰彬将炒饭盛入盘中的时候还蛮有成就感的，凡事都有第一次，而，好多的第一次发生在这几天，新奇的闪闪发光。</p><p> </p><p>与其说是炒饭，准确描述应该是炒菜肉蛋饭，米饭的比例并不高而是绿色的菜叶最多。</p><p>他勺一匙放入口中，味道其实还可以，朴实简单。</p><p>彰彬慢慢的将炒饭一口接一口吃掉。</p><p>「铉辰。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「你不用上班？ 」</p><p>铉辰已经吃完盘中的炒饭，正站起身倒水喝，顺手装了一杯递给彰彬。</p><p>「请假。」铉辰不以为意的耸耸肩。「刚好让小韩代我的位子可以让他多拿点小费。」</p><p>小韩？应该是同事？他没多问，点了点头，「谢谢你了，再补偿你。」</p><p>「没什么好补偿的，我又没损失，倒是～～我还有一个奖励没拿呢。」铉辰勾起嘴角扬起眉。</p><p>彰彬愣了一秒，迅速胀红了脸，「你想要什么？」</p><p>「你觉得呢？」</p><p>铉辰抓住彰彬的手腕，将他从座位上拉起，带往卧室。</p><p>铉辰将彰彬抵在门上，扬起眉，「饱暖思淫欲，做为饭后运动你不觉得刚好？」</p><p>丰润的唇瓣上翘挑战性的笑容，手掌抚上他的脸颊，拇指轻触他的下巴磨蹭着似乎在感觉他的胡渣。</p><p>他凑上前吻去那挑衅的唇嘴，换来溢出嘴角的笑声，他反将铉辰压在墙上，热切的吸吮舌拌着舌潮湿温热尝着彼此的味道。</p><p>铉辰推开他，脱去上衣，走出卧室到沙发旁拾起那管润滑剂和那盒保险套。</p><p>彰彬也脱去上衣，半抢半夺的拿过铉辰手中的润滑剂，铉辰歪头疑惑。</p><p>「让我来。」</p><p>铉辰顿住了，睁大眼没有回话。</p><p>习惯性用了命令句，他赶紧补充说着，「如果你愿意的话，让我来好吗？」他才发现自己的口干舌燥声音低哑。</p><p>铉辰缓缓的点点头，脱去长裤与内裤，光洁的裸身在略昏暗的室内莹润泛光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰四肢朝地趴在床上扬起臀，从来没有任何人提议要帮他准备，这是第一次。</p><p>他闭上眼，推去略为涌上的紧张，深吸口气等待。</p><p>温热的掌心试探性的抚摸他的臀股，轻轻揉捏他的臀肉。</p><p>「我的屁股美吗？」他调笑着。</p><p>「嗯。」气音赞叹，「很漂亮。」</p><p>他觉得脸热了起来，从没有人这般真挚的赞美他，不是讽刺更不是混着厌恶的低俗贬低。</p><p>「啊！」</p><p>突然有手指压按他的洞口，瞬间的刺激令他倒抽一口气，撑起上身扭过头看，彰彬一脸无辜，「告诉我该怎么做。」</p><p>「将润滑胶挤在手上，然后先伸一只指头进来。」</p><p>他调整回原本的姿势，深吸口气再次闭上双眼。</p><p>他听见身后瓶盖打开与挤出凝胶的声音。</p><p>冰凉滑润的凝胶与手指轻滑洞缘，然后缓缓的深入，在其内仔细地打转压按，比起准备扩张，更像是好奇的探索。</p><p>「再一根手指。」</p><p>他感到手指缓缓地抽出跟着然后是更粗的两根手指探入，温热的手掌抚摸臀股，伴随着柔软触感，是亲吻。</p><p>「嗯…. 」</p><p>彰彬边手指进出边抚摸亲吻他，双指抽插着，酥麻的感觉渐渐的从臀扩散到全身。</p><p>「啊….. 」</p><p>三根指头一起插入，手掌抚摸轻捏，亲吻吸吮，他觉得自己就要这般融化，怎么可能。</p><p>他可绝不能这样沉溺。</p><p>「彰彬哥，停….。」手指抽插停下缓缓拔出。他撑起上身，腰下凹抬臀轻摇，「快！插进来。」</p><p>「这样准备就够？」</p><p>「我需要你填满我，现在，马上，立刻！」</p><p>彰彬轻拍他的臀，「别急。」</p><p>他听见彰彬窸窣脱裤与戴上保险套的声音，然后是润滑剂开盖与挤压声。</p><p>温热的手掌再次抚上他的臀，他感觉火热物对准他的入口，一寸寸推入的感觉混着彰彬满足的低喃赞美。</p><p>「好棒，铉辰。」</p><p>他感觉到温热的身体贴上他的背，手掌环抱他的胸握住肩膀，亲吻他的颈侧肌肤。</p><p>「铉辰你好美。」</p><p>他发现跟上次一样彰彬的称赞像是股热流跟着快感一起流窜全身，这真是太糟糕了。</p><p>「动啊！操我。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>他扭动臀收紧甬道，彰彬瞬间收紧环抱的掌。</p><p>「快，用力干我。」</p><p>彰彬低声笑了起来，他感觉到身后温热胸膛随着笑声鼓振。</p><p>「好。」</p><p>贴背的温热消失，手掌抓握他的腰，他体内热烫的阴茎缓缓抽出再徐徐插入，一次一次又一次，慢得像是挑逗，像是亲昵的做爱。</p><p>不，这怎么行！</p><p>彰彬将阴茎推至最底，似乎找到了他的敏感点，缓缓的推拉至特定的角度，像是磨蹭般的小区域抽插，快感一波又一波，铉辰难耐的扭动身体，咬着唇将声音吞去，却仍有些无法压抑的喘息溢出嘴角。</p><p>「铉辰，好棒啊。」彰彬赞叹着。</p><p>「停，停下来。」</p><p>彰彬赶紧止住动作，「怎么了？」</p><p>「拔出来。」</p><p>彰彬缓缓退出，「铉辰你还好吗？我弄痛你了？」</p><p>铉辰转身坐起来摀脸喘气，试图压抑体内奔腾的感受，却被纳入一个拥抱，他赶紧推开。</p><p>「还是换你干我？」</p><p>？</p><p>他睁开眼，身前彰彬小眼温和。</p><p>「你的奖励，换成你干我。」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，没有能够理解。</p><p>「不敢吗？」彰彬学着铉辰勾起嘴角挑衅般的扬眉。</p><p>「彰彬哥，你总是会说出或做出我未曾想过的事。」铉辰喘一口气，轻轻地说。「你学我笑的表情，好丑。」</p><p>「呀！」</p><p>「很别扭，超丑。」</p><p>「呀呀呀！」</p><p>彰彬佯装要推一把铉辰，手却往上抬搓揉铉辰的发，「我猜你应该不想继续了。奖励就先欠着？」</p><p>铉辰惊讶的睁大眼，「停下来不做了？」</p><p>「嗯，你看起来没兴致，不要勉强。」彰彬爬离床铺，「我先去洗澡啦。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>铉辰恍惚中踢倒放在沙发旁地板上的啤酒罐，喝剩的液体迅速流溢。<br/>他赶紧抓起一旁的纸巾跪在地上抢救淌流扩散中啤酒，手中纸巾一下子就湿濡软黏触感恶心，像是一切都徒然且枉然。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我想了想刪去了HJ接客的一段，太難受了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>彰彬洗完澡走回到客厅时铉辰正做在沙发上用着手机，看见他抬起头，「想要跟我一起看剧吗？」</p><p>若无其事的模样，方才的摀脸慌乱就像是未曾发生过，他推测自己刚刚应该无意间触发铉辰糟糕的记忆。</p><p>「当然。」</p><p>他走到铉辰身旁坐落老旧磕臀的沙发，铺在其上的盖布粗糙的毛球触感颇差，他却似乎有点习惯了。</p><p>铉辰将手肘傍靠在弯起的膝盖，将手机放在两人中间，按下播放键。</p><p>两人肩膀轻触着彼此，窄小的公寓里，只有剧的声响，还有两人随着剧情随意的交谈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>卧室的床铺，</p><p>彰彬醒来时不知道时间，身旁的一团温暖，薄瘦的身驱偎着他，等冬天来时，如果没有暖气该怎么办才好？</p><p>铉辰微蹙的眉头，丰润的唇丝毫没有一丝清醒时的张狂的上翘，放松的轻启，缓缓的呼吸。</p><p>他眨眨眼，拉回视线，爬离温暖的被窝，秋季凉寒温度瞬间让他抖了一下，再将棉被盖回铉辰身上，他在床脚边的地板摸索找到铉辰的手机。</p><p>上午七点半，习惯真是可怕，身体不论在何处仍照着原本习惯的作息时间运转吗？他将铉辰的手机放回原位，离开卧室。</p><p>漱洗后，他换上最一开始他穿来找铉辰的那套铉辰的老旧衣服，裤兜里还有一些吴叔给他的现金。</p><p>走到卧室，铉辰在被窝里缩成一团。</p><p>在想什么你？他扯了扯嘴角。</p><p>彰彬轻拍那熟睡的身躯，换来几声模糊咕哝。</p><p>「铉辰我要走了。」</p><p>「嗯….. 」</p><p>他走出卧室，穿过客厅老旧的沙发走到门边，穿鞋，打开老旧的铁门，步出，关上铁门，离开。</p><p>步下窄小的楼梯，一层一层来到一楼，与先前截然不同的玄关不再阴暗闪烁而是温黄明亮，他仰头看了眼光源，双眼瞇起。</p><p>总有些什么是他能够做的，就算知道会撞得头破血流，他也要去做。</p><p>他握紧拳头，步出玄关。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>江岸边大楼，</p><p>方灿大步流星走入imperfect，走入那间独立包厢，彰彬剪影独自坐在落地窗边的位子，望着窗外的蓝天与滔滔不决的江河川流不止与江对岸栉比鳞次的高楼大厦都市。</p><p>他走入，彰彬转过身来，面容平静，手插在裤兜里，一身老旧的印花上衣与牛仔裤却掩盖不住双眸里的火光，跟平时截然不同，像是对生命的充满了热情，他第一次看到这样的彰彬，像是脱去了桎梏，下定了决心般的笃定。</p><p>「灿哥。」</p><p>「彬。」</p><p>「你觉得我家那幢宅邸，我们拿来做旅馆或是招待别馆如何？」</p><p>方灿扬眉。</p><p>「你不是有开始经营旅馆的打算？ 我用那宅邸跟你合资，还有现成的员工可以直接编入，细部还可以再谈，你意下如何？」</p><p>「当然好，你那幢宅邸几乎是90%现成的luxury hotel，你怎么啦？有些突然。」</p><p>「那里不适合我。」彰彬耸耸肩，讲得云淡风轻。</p><p>「喔？」方灿拿起手机快速拨按，「你十年份的生日礼物，我一口气送给你。」</p><p>「你传讯给我？」彰彬耸耸肩，「我没带手机。」</p><p>方灿眉毛再次挑起，这次扬得更高，下一秒笑了起来，「我等等抄写给你，地址和密码锁。你现在没地方住吧？我有批房宅刚装修完成，其中一间送你，我会让保洁人员和厨师固定一三五会打扫和供餐。」</p><p>彰彬勾起嘴角，「旅馆公司股份可不能因此减少。」</p><p>「哈哈哈哈。」</p><p>「旅馆第一个案子我已经接下了，我姊的生日宴。」</p><p>「喔？」方灿扬眉，「这可是绝佳宣传。」</p><p>「只有两个月的准备时间。」</p><p>「行，场地人员都是现成的，活动策画的团队应该会是你父母找的？」</p><p>「对。所以，我们旅馆这边的新公司必须先搞起来。」</p><p>「交给我，」方灿举起右拳放置彰彬身前，彰彬伸手握拳，兩拳互击轻碰。</p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，想了一秒，</p><p>「公司名，你觉得吉辰如何？」</p><p>「GOOD TIME？这也太通俗。」</p><p>「那星辰？」</p><p>「嘿，你傻了，取名必须要搜索公司名称有没有跟他人相冲突，才能注册。」</p><p>「我这是我第一次设立新公司，没经验。」彰彬耸耸肩，「那就交给你了。」</p><p>「没问题。」</p><p>「最后，灿哥请你推荐会计事务所，我个人需要。」</p><p>方灿眨眨眼，嘴角上扬，「小事一桩。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「姊。」</p><p>「彬，你居然打电话给我，天没掉下来吧？」</p><p>「没，我会请人当我男友，陪我参加你的生日宴。」</p><p>「哇喔～我的生日宴，为什么我不知道我要办生日宴？」</p><p>「爸妈他们前几天突然跑来找我，说要看场地，自作主张。」</p><p>「他们，我不意外，打算邀请很多莫名其妙的人，美其名是我的生日宴，其实是他们一群老人的联欢活动，顺便安排我们我的相亲，啊，还有你的。」</p><p>「姊你真厉害，全都说中了。」</p><p>「姊姊我再怎样好歹也长你五六岁，稍微认识那对夫妻比你久些。他们就是两头巨婴，活在随时需要被喂食赞美与羡慕的眼光的状态，思考内省的机制能力尚未发育，你可千万不要期望他们能够改变，你必须得要自己长大，自己过好自己，你是你他们是他们。他们说不过你就会用长辈的辈份来压制，发现自己真的有错反而会骂你不孝。」</p><p>「姊，你还真有颇深的体悟。」</p><p>「哈哈哈，就是分享给你。但你也要知道，爷爷是在他们两个三十几岁我一岁的时候才发家，爷爷事业蒸蒸日上，他们是稳妥妥的既得利益者，搭乘爷爷这台大车上的苍蝇，不用奋力振翅却前进的比别人更快。呵呵，他们其实就是一对穿着华服的市井小民，却毋须体验人间疾苦，所以既没有同理心，更没有意愿承担社会责任，满脑子只顾及自己的利益，他们充满人性，却是最可悲低贱的那种。」</p><p>「嗯，我把那幢爸妈送我的宅邸拿来跟灿哥做合资开新公司做旅馆业。」</p><p>「喔！徐彰彬，我要对你另眼相看了，你居然，这么多年来，终于，终于觉醒了！！！！」</p><p>「姊！」</p><p>「我还以为你会一辈子乖乖地当家族里的奴隶，任劳任怨，毫无自我思想，只是空壳般的活过一生。」</p><p>「呀。」</p><p>「姊姊我太感动了。」</p><p>「呀呀呀。」</p><p>「嗯，彬，你请来的当你男友的人，身家背景？」</p><p>「父母双亡，住在破旧的公寓里靠工薪生活。」</p><p>「嗯哼，你到过他公寓？多破旧？」</p><p>「我从没能想象到的破旧，再XX区，公寓比我的原本那间卧室还小，所有的家具连出现在家里的垃圾场都没可能。」</p><p>「你现在住哪？」</p><p>「XA区。」</p><p>「好，我的训练教室刚好在XA区与你公司之间，刚好顺路。戏演全套，你让你的人跟你一起住，早上送他到我这儿你再去上班。把他白天的时间交给我，你觉得如何？」</p><p>「姊，谢啦。」</p><p>「嗯哼，谁叫你是我可爱的小彬彬呢？」</p><p>「呀！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰在上班的地铁人潮中，看见了彰彬传来的讯息。</p><p> </p><p>BIN:买你两个月的时间，做为我的男友。</p><p>BIN:款项分两次给付，预给一半，另一半则是结束后。</p><p>BIN: &lt;转账&gt;</p><p> </p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，瞬间觉得有些荒谬，那数字一眼根本看不清数目。</p><p>他用手指一个个点算那金额究竟有几个零，然后倒抽好大一口气。</p><p> </p><p>HHJ: 你脑子抽风坏了！</p><p>HHJ: &lt;转账&gt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰整个晚上他都心不在焉，想着那些零，想着彰彬，想着彰彬男友这个身分。</p><p>下班在后台更衣室从提包里掏出手机，有几条未读讯息。他没有看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰回到空荡荡的公寓突然间觉得很孤单，只是两天里多了一个略矮的身影就这样影响了内心。</p><p>彰彬应该是回家了，回到原本属于他的地方，这样很好。</p><p>他不懂彰彬也不懂自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰打开冰箱掏出一罐啤酒，他很少在下班后喝酒，因为跳完整夜的舞总让他精疲力竭，累得想要立刻倒头就睡。</p><p>窗外的白昼漫着一层薄雾，他座落沙发，冰凉的酒液入喉在深秋的早晨凉冷的令他起了鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>铉辰刷开手机，随意的点开电视剧，配着啤酒看着，不知不觉迷迷糊糊地睡去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在沙发上醒过来时居然已经晌午，</p><p>铉辰浑身僵硬坐起来，甩甩头摇摇晃晃从沙发上站起，恍惚中踢倒放在沙发旁地板上的啤酒罐，喝剩的液体迅速流溢。</p><p>他赶紧抓起一旁的纸巾跪在地上抢救淌流扩散中啤酒，手中纸巾一下子就湿濡软黏触感恶心，像是一切都徒然且枉然，他突然倦怠感充斥全身，莫名的厌世情绪，浮躁而厌烦。</p><p>铉辰暴躁的挠挠头，站起身将纸巾丢入垃圾桶，将啤酒罐捏扁了丢入回收箱，发出啌的一声。他叹了口气，思考着今天要不要请假。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他吃完早餐心情有好些，他点开未读的讯息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BIN: 我姊生日宴，我需要人作为我的男友。</p><p>BIN: 请你帮我，两个月</p><p>BIN: &lt;转账&gt;</p><p> </p><p>彰彬需要他的帮忙，扮演男友，陪彰彬参加姊姊的生日宴。</p><p>为什么需要两个月的时间？</p><p> </p><p>这样的话，如果是如此…….</p><p>他不懂有钱人的想法，他耸耸肩，他不懂彰彬，更不懂自己。</p><p> </p><p>HHJ: 好</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是梦吧？是幻觉吧？<br/>如果是梦的话，是否可以不要醒来？<br/>他阖上双眼，堕入黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>结果他醒来了，醒来了却是更美好的梦。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吴叔到公寓接铉辰，车在黑夜中平稳行驶，他心中思绪却翻搅如波浪，市区里的高级住宅区独栋具庭院的别墅。</p><p>车停，铉辰下车走到一扇崭新的门，靠近时感应灯亮起，他深吸口气，按下门铃。</p><p>门开，彰彬出现在温黄的光线中，眨眨眼用手抓抓头却没有说话，数日没见，已不复几日前茫然失序的模样，他勾起嘴角肩着背包随着略矮的身影走入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>室内温度舒适，隔去了户外秋季的凉冷，轻扬的乐曲包覆着沙发组在壁炉前，彰彬回过身来看来，嘴唇蠕动又再次抿起。</p><p>你在想什么？</p><p>你想要说什么？</p><p>他将背包脱下放在沙发上，向前踏一步，感觉到彰彬身体僵住了却没有退后，令他忍不住勾起嘴角。</p><p>他再往前一步，伸手捧起彰彬的脸，倾下头让唇悬在只余一两公分的位置，将气息吐在彰彬的脸庞。</p><p>「彰彬哥，想我了吗？」</p><p>唇立刻贴上，热切的吻，温热胸怀臂膀紧紧地将他包围，天旋地转，他感觉自己被抵压在沙发上，湿热的唇舌柔软又激烈，急促心跳与呼吸，两人分开唇舌喘着气，铉辰感觉到彰彬勃发硬挺抵着自己，眼眸溢出欲望，右掌心轻抚他的颊与唇瓣。</p><p> </p><p>「光吻我就硬了？」</p><p> </p><p>彰彬立刻僵住，眼神瞬间清醒泛起愧疚自责，抽回抚颊的右掌，他赶紧抓住那手腕。</p><p>彰彬深吸口气，「铉辰，我….. 」</p><p>他赶紧打断，「我也是，跟你一样，接吻就硬了。」</p><p>他将手探往双腿间去，让彰彬隔着外裤感觉自己的半硬的阴茎。</p><p>彰彬手掌收紧握住他的欲望，狠狠吻上来，他张开嘴湿热的舌立即探入，吸吮他的呻吟。</p><p>他伸手解开彰彬的裤头将硬烫阴茎掏出，配合着彰彬将自己的长裤脱去，跨坐在彰彬腿上，让勃发的欲望紧贴着另一只，又热又烫，黏腻液体在两人的掌心中润滑，双掌收紧近乎粗暴的上下撸动，两人唇吮着唇舌拌着舌，吞去彼此的喘息只有些微的呜咽溢出，急促的心跳隔着胸膛是另一颗激烈的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>头昏目眩，快感层层快速堆栈，高潮又凶又急被接纳在彼此的掌心。</p><p> </p><p>他从彰彬颈窝缓缓地将头抬起，彰彬仍微瞇着眼试着调整呼吸，他亲了一下那脸颊，缓缓松摊手掌，爬离彰彬的大腿，捡拾起掉落在地上的长裤。</p><p>彰彬仍有些恍惚从沙发上站起身。</p><p>「我去拿毛巾来。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>水雾蒸腾，热水注入浴缸，泡澡粉放入热水橘黄色晕染扩散，精油香气冉冉挥发在蒸气中。</p><p>赤裸的长腿跨入，光洁的胴体浸入水中。</p><p>铉辰叹吁一口气，阖上眼，让温热的水吸去他的疲惫缓解肌肉的酸疼。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬给他一间属于自己的卧房，除了在看见庭院的落地窗旁的大床，还有走入式的衣物间已经装了几件素简却质料绝佳的上衣与长裤，更有精品展示间般的卫浴，闪亮亮的浴缸完全是他的喜好。</p><p>他睁开眼，用手掬一把热水泼敷在脸。</p><p>
  <em>明天早上七点半早餐八点出门。</em>
</p><p>他叹了口气，与自己原本作息截然不同，七点半几乎是自己原本下班后刚睡两个小时的状态。他叹了口气，拿了钱就该乖乖满足客户需求，更何况只是这么简单的小事。</p><p>当他穿着舒适的睡衣躺在柔软的床铺中，觉得宛若新生，像是穿越到另外一个维度时间轴里，不再是自己。</p><p>但是自己又是什么模样呢？</p><p>不过这样想也没啥错，他是真收了钱扮演一个叫做彰彬男友的角色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Ae;rgiq43’rogj4;otgjq’eoagjeoifq3~~”</p><p>闹钟铃声撕扯着神智把他从虚无中捞起，铉辰挣扎着脱离空白的梦魇，坐起身时才发现已是冷汗淋漓，他究竟梦见了些什么？</p><p>昨夜因为违反习惯作息的他在床上翻来覆去的许久才迷迷糊糊地睡着，他思绪浑沌而迟滞，持续不断的铃声中他的视线逐渐聚焦清晰，陌生的卧房舒适的床被，清晨的阳光温和洒落，他手掌穿过发，手指抓搓头皮让他清醒了不少。</p><p>他深吸口气，迎接全新的开始？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他走入窗明几净的厨房，温暖的咖啡香席入鼻，彰彬略矮的身影正在厨房中岛煮咖啡，其实就是将咖啡豆放入自动咖啡机，按下键，浓缩咖啡入杯香气袅袅逸散，再将鲜奶倒入杯中。</p><p>彰彬西装笔挺，神采奕奕对着他笑，「铉辰早安，喝咖啡吗？」</p><p>一副高阶商业菁英的模样，这就是你日常的早晨吗？</p><p>他点点头，接过咖啡，轻啜一口，咖啡的苦混着牛奶的温润一起从舌面扩散至整个口腔，盼望能够解开脑中的迟钝，可惜效果不彰。</p><p>他看着彰彬咀嚼着三明治佐着拿铁咖啡，思绪又更浑沌了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们坐进吴叔的车后座，彰彬的手机响起，秘书声音扬在车内汇报今日的行程与要点。他仍是昏昏沉沉，意识到的时候才发现自己不知何时枕着彰彬的大腿睡着了，赶紧爬起来。</p><p>环顾四周，车似乎停在某个建筑的停车场。</p><p>他揉揉眼，挣扎坐起身，「到了吗？」</p><p>「勉强你改变作息了。」彰彬嘴上是抱歉却一副很开心的模样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一位中年女性是彰彬姊姊的苏秘书，笔挺棕褐套装，温和有礼的领着他，为他说明。</p><p>彬姊经营的精品百货公司，从锅厨餐具到寝具床组到衣服饰品包鞋珠宝，咖啡酒茶等等，各式各样的高阶精品几乎全都涉略涵盖了，他要参加VIP ROOM服务人员的培训，课程内容食衣住行的日常品牌与知识基础，还有与人应对的礼仪。</p><p>今日是周三，课程已经开始两天，苏秘书提醒他用特殊客户来访紧急支持为由解释前两日的无法参加。</p><p> </p><p>就这样新的生活真的展开了。</p><p>坐在宽敞教室里的全是积极认真的人们，像是美好的未来正在等待着他们，或是正过着幸福的生活在往更棒的方向迈步前进着。</p><p>闪亮的让他几乎睁不开双眼。</p><p>讲师为着学员授课各式各样的知识与操作，触摸布料与各种金属钮扣，讲师解释着袖扣种类的差别，该如何保养与搭配。</p><p>中午休息时间公司供应午餐饭盒，学员们对他有些好奇却是友善的那种，他掏出苏秘书的说词，大家马上就接受了，下午课程继续。课程后的保养疗程又是另外一种体验。</p><p> </p><p>他坐着苏秘书安排的车辆回到彰彬的住宅，整天下来，靠着咖啡因与陌生环境的兴奋度来支撑着他的清醒，一上车上就神智恍惚，下车后输入密码开门，步入宽敞的客厅，铉辰手掌刷过前额散落的发，坐落沙发，柔软的皮革轻柔的承接他的体重。</p><p>与夜晚地下空间里的霓虹世界截然不同的一天。没有尖锐的冷嘲热讽，没有低俗互舔伤口的调侃奚落，没有撕斗贬低，没有疼痛，一切都温和友善的让他感到不可思议。</p><p>是梦吧？是幻觉吧？</p><p>如果是梦的话，是否可以不要醒来？</p><p>他阖上双眼，堕入黑暗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结果他醒来了，醒来了却是更美好的梦。</p><p> </p><p>恍惚中彰彬背着他正在爬楼梯上楼，推开门缓缓的将他安放在他的床铺上，落地窗透入些微光线，勾勒彰彬表情柔和，轻轻用手拨拂他凌乱的发。</p><p>「彰彬哥，别走。」</p><p>他勾搂住彰彬。「抱……」</p><p>身体前倾偎上温暖的怀抱，彰彬隐约的笑意胸膛轻轻地震动着。</p><p>「原来你会撒娇。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「没什么，累了就睡吧，不要勉强。」</p><p>「嗯….. 」</p><p>柔软的吻落在前额发梢，缓缓的将让他躺回床帮他盖好棉被。</p><p>「晚安。」</p><p> </p><p>他又再次堕入黑暗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他跳跃，他翻腾，他舞动双臂，他落地，他爬起，汗水流淌，脉搏鼓动，他在跳舞。<br/>在舞蹈中他挣脱枷锁，无拘无束的摊展自我，掏出内在深处的欲望与渴求，掏出心底的伤痛与哀愁。<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2021/01/30修改加入此章</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>就这样又过了几天，铉辰有些熟悉他的新的生活节奏，</p><p>早晨与彰彬一起出门，在窗明几净的教室里和上进的人们一起学习，下课后去苏秘书安排的保养疗程，再乘车回到彰彬的宅邸，冰箱里有着每两日到府服务的厨师准备的餐点，作为晚餐，盥洗后他会阅读，复习白日学习到的东西或是躺在床铺上来尽可能调整他的作息时差，时常在他模糊半睡半醒之间听到彰彬回来的声响。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今晚，黑夜里万籁无声，夜空里没有云也没有星星，只有一轮半月悬着，一会儿就被云吞没了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>睡不着…..。</p><p> </p><p>铉辰躺在床上，辗转难眠，翻滚了好一阵子，摸到床头的手机，按亮，蓝光在黑暗中显示着01:23。</p><p>他叹了口气，挣脱被窝爬下床，顺着楼梯向上，走到四楼。</p><p> </p><p>空旷的运动间，一侧是摆满健身器材，另一侧则是木头地板与整面的镜墙。</p><p>他脱去保暖的拖鞋，赤脚踩上木头地板，冰凉的沁入脚掌让他瞬间打了几个寒颤，他深吸口气缓缓呼出，开始展臂伸腿慢慢地伸展身体，活动关节，然后闭上双眼。</p><p> </p><p>心底有些什么正在呼唤，正在低吟，他的身体开始随着心中的旋律慢慢舞动，一点一点，一动再一动，然后动作越来越大，从舒缓逐渐激烈，然后越来越激昂。</p><p>他跳跃，他翻腾，他舞动双臂，内心澎湃汹涌，血液热切而奔腾。</p><p>他落地，他爬起，汗水流淌，脉搏鼓动，他在跳舞。</p><p>在舞蹈中他挣脱枷锁，无拘无束的摊展自我，掏出内在深处的欲望与渴求，掏出心底的伤痛与哀愁。</p><p>他回旋，他蹦跳，舞蹈里他是全部，在舞蹈里他是自己。</p><p> </p><p>这个世界上没有天堂，也没有地狱，只有现实，真实与谎言的交错，没有救赎，巨大的伤痛过后剩下的是麻木不仁的隐约伤疤。</p><p>他转身回旋，身体仍旧记得最开始学习的那些基本动作，不论是芭蕾或爵士或是现代舞，他曾经闪闪发光的梦想，也是支持着他在家人全死后的仍卑微活着的渴求。</p><p> </p><p>他转身，挥臂抬腿，舞动，肌肉收缩，大口呼吸，血液奔腾，汗水迸溅。</p><p> </p><p>他总想着有一天重新再次回到舞台，这或许是他愿意跳钢管舞与脱衣舞的原因，不论如何都是舞蹈，虽然扭曲了，虽然再也没有人关注他的舞姿，虽然人们只是贪婪的视奸他的肉体，虽然随着日复一日的日常消磨，他几乎快要遗忘这个最原始的初衷，这个曾经支持他存活的动力，而只是苟且偷生。</p><p> </p><p>唉……</p><p>脑子里塞满课程的新知识，身体的肌肤包括掌心的硬茧被剥去后保养变得柔嫩，外在截然不同的衣物与装扮，这样他就会脱离过去变成全新完全不同的自己吗？</p><p> </p><p>在光怪陆离的世界里他孤傲觉得厌恶却游走其中，在美好的梦境里他却幼稚无助迷失方向不像自己，但是自己又是什么模样？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他跳跃，他回旋，他转身，肌肉哀鸣着，汗水奔腾浸湿衣裤与发，胸膛里的心脏剧烈的跳动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「铉辰？」</p><p> </p><p>他顿停，回过身，黑暗中视线模糊，他掌抹一把脸上的潮湿，不知是汗或是泪。</p><p>略矮的身影浮现在黑夜，静谧的空间里只有他的剧烈的喘息声。</p><p>彰彬哥仍然穿着上班的西装，衬衫扣至最顶，领带结却有些松脱，一副加班到刚刚的模样。</p><p>彰彬略有些迟疑的朝他走来，满溢的惊讶与赞叹，眼眸里闪着光芒，像是看见世界上最美好的事物。</p><p> </p><p>「彰彬哥…..」</p><p>「铉辰，你会跳舞？你跳得好棒，我…不知道该怎么形容，真是太棒了。」彰彬像是掏心掏肺般的由衷赞美。</p><p>「…….谢谢…….」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬深吸口气，无法止住内心奔腾的赞叹，无法用言语描述的绝美舞蹈，只能由衷发出赞叹。</p><p>铉辰不是天使更不是幻兽，是活生生的人类，满身伤痕与鲜血泥泞的跳着舞，燃烧着灿烂火光，在熠熠生辉，多么的美丽多么的触目惊心，破碎的灵魂，满布裂痕，不知道是什么支持着没有爆裂化为千万碎片。</p><p> </p><p>「我可以抱抱你吗？」</p><p>铉辰的眉头蹙皱，「…..为什么？」</p><p>「你的舞姿看起来好痛苦好伤心。」</p><p>铉辰愣住了，</p><p>彰彬上前一步将铉辰拥入怀中，汗湿的身体散发着热气，「铉辰我想要帮你，如果你愿意的话，请让我帮你好吗？」</p><p>「你想要帮我什么？」铉辰刷的推开他的怀抱，双眼大睁，「你能帮我什么？」声音破碎在夜里。</p><p>「我也不知道，但是我愿意为你做任何事情。」他真心真意的说着，伸手再次将铉辰抱住，他怀中的紧实身躯僵硬紧绷，铉辰摇摇头，潮湿的发打在他的脸，干笑了几声，「徐彰彬你脑子坏了，呵。」</p><p>他收拢臂膀，手掌轻拍那紧绷的背，「我是认真的，我想要做任何可以帮助你的事。」</p><p>铉辰用力推开他，眼眸漾满水光，嘴唇颤抖着，却缓缓地勾起单侧嘴角，露出那一贯戏谑挑衅般的笑容，「真是会说话，肥羊先生，不怕被我吃干抹净连骨头都不剩。」</p><p>「铉辰，」他向前一步再次张臂将铉辰搂入怀里，「我愿意做你的肥羊。」爱怜搓揉汗湿的发，「铉辰….我希望你快乐。」</p><p>「呵，说的真好听。」铉辰的声音冷酷的像是寒霜。</p><p>他轻轻松开怀抱，捧起铉辰面无表情的脸庞，真挚的望进那漆黑的瞳仁。</p><p>「真的。」</p><p>铉辰拍开他的手掌，挑眉，粗暴的抓住他的下巴，冷笑着，「把你所有的钱给都给我？」</p><p>彰彬轻轻的笑了，淡淡的说，「真正完完全全属于我自己的钱，已经换成你公寓楼下的那盏黄灯。」</p><p>铉辰笑容散去，面无表情松开掐住他下巴的掌，「那你有什么可以帮我的？除了钱以外你还有什么？身体吗？那么….徐彰彬你要让我肏？哼？」</p><p>他咽了下口水，深吸口气，「可以。」</p><p>铉辰双眼大睁，眨了两下，狠狠的撞上来，激烈而粗暴的吻，牙齿撞在一起，他尝到汗水的咸味混着鲜血的腥甜，湿热的唇舌吸吮着，像是要攫取他的一切，他几乎无法呼吸。</p><p>软热的触感离开嘴滑至耳壳舔上耳垂令他忍不住打了个颤，粗暴的扯去他的领带撕开他的衬衫，又湿又热唇舌再往下激烈的吮咬着他的颈，热烫的掌心探入抚摸他的胸腹，让他每一寸肌肤都要燃烧起来，又像是融化在湿热的感官中，让他头昏目眩神志昏乱。</p><p> </p><p>「我让你感觉这么好？」铉辰松开嘴，抬头问他。</p><p>他喘息着，迷糊的大脑努力捕捉铉辰这句话的意思。</p><p>铉辰一手掌抚摸着他的脸庞，拇指轻蹭他的唇瓣，另一手揉捏他的胸时而拨弄着他的乳头，时而往下滑轻抚他勃发的欲望，传来一阵阵的快感，情欲熊熊灼烧将他软融成一摊水。</p><p>他听到很奇怪的声音，才意识到是自己在呻吟。</p><p>「彰彬哥，我让你感觉这么好？」铉辰停下动作，轻笑了起来，他才发现自己正躺在木头地板上，不知何时被脱的半裸，瞬间挣扎想要爬坐起身，铉辰却凑上来用唇在脸畔厮磨，「彰彬哥，我们到床上继续。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知道怎么下楼的，</p><p>床，他几乎半被扔抛在床铺，下一秒湿热的身躯就压上来，铉辰拉开他的腿，他不知何时早已经被脱去长裤与内裤，阴茎硬挺立出腿间的毛，渴求着关注，铉辰湿热的身体挤贴在他的腿间，摸搓他勃起的阴茎，顺着鼠蹊，抚摸他的大腿，滑至膝盖，小腿脚踝，将短袜扯去，张嘴含入他的脚趾，湿热麻痒让他晕眩，他挣扎着抽回脚掌。</p><p>铉辰松开嘴，「不喜欢？」</p><p>将他的脚拉至腰间，伸手握住汗湿的上衣的下襬，手抬过头脱去，露出美好诱人的肌理线条，扑上来吻他，湿热柔软的唇舌，卷着他的呼吸，他抓摸的紧实的肉体，失去控制，无法自己，只能感觉着铉辰给予的一切。</p><p>铉辰的动作和节奏却逐渐的减慢逐渐的变轻，像是把原本露出的真实欲望一点一点压制回内里，他的意识也逐渐地回到脑海里。</p><p>铉辰松开湿热的唇嘴，温热身躯离开他的身体，瞬间让他觉得有点冷，他喘着气，撑坐起来，不知何时点开的床头灯温黄的光线勾勒铉辰模样，正拉开床头抽屉拿取润滑剂，回过头来轻轻地问他，「彰彬哥，还是让我来骑你？」</p><p>铉辰那些先前露出的尖锐嶙峋都被收敛了，几乎只存一抹隐约的黑影。</p><p>「我想要被你肏，想要感受你的感觉。」</p><p>铉辰顿住了，眨眨眼。</p><p>他朝铉辰爬过去，捧起那怔愣的脸庞，深吸口气，「如果你愿意的话，我想要你干我。」</p><p>他俯下身握住长腿间的阴茎，不粗却长，张嘴含入，膨大的头端，滑腻的黏液他从来没有尝过的滋味扩散口腔，再吞入一些，感受茎住浮起的血管，抚摸铉辰光洁鼠蹊只有剃光毛发后些微次扎手的毛根，摸起来像是胡渣。</p><p>突然他听见头上铉辰嗤鼻冷哼，「这么饥渴想要我的肉棒？」残酷讥讽的语调，粗暴用力拉扯他的发，粗长的阴茎骤然顶入咽喉撞得他作呕，他挣扎着试图吐出，疼痛从头皮扩散，头发被紧抓无法逃脱，塞嘴的肉棒稍微往后拉退，然后再次插入，哽噎无法呼吸，他近乎窒息，只能呜咽着抗议。</p><p>下一秒铉辰就松开手往后退出，他大口喘息着拍打的胸口抑制恶心呕吐的感觉。</p><p>「你看很难受的。」铉辰温和的口气，轻轻帮他拍背，「彰彬哥，别勉强。」</p><p>他握住铉辰的手，喘了几下才平顺呼吸，「难受也没有关系，跟你在一起，我才觉得我活着。」</p><p>他抬起头认真的看入那双眸，「铉辰，你说我自私也好，为了你也好，肏我。」</p><p>铉辰格格的笑了起来，「呵呵呵，彰彬哥，你真是太可爱了，总是会说出或做出我未曾想过的事。」</p><p>「呀！我这么认真。」</p><p>「你很认真所以很可爱啊。」</p><p>「呀呀呀！黄铉辰！」</p><p>「你看你都软掉了。」铉辰戏弄的轻拍一下软躺在腿间的肉茎，「下次有机会再说吧。」</p><p>「铉辰…. 」</p><p>「很晚了，我要回去睡了。」眼看铉辰就要离开床铺，彰彬忍不住抓握那手腕。</p><p>「我…我还可以看你跳舞吗？」</p><p>他深吸口气，你舞跳的真的很棒，我想要看你跳舞。」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，嘴角缓缓的上扬，绽放淡淡的笑，「嗯。」</p><p>抽回手，头也不回的走到卧房门，停下脚步轻轻地说，「彰彬哥，晚安。」离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他躺倒在床上，捂脸长呼一口气。</p><p>刚才发生的事情太短暂又太强烈，仍在他的脑海里与身体中轰隆作响，不论是肉体的感官冲击，还是对话。</p><p> </p><p>但他可以确定，刚才铉辰的舞蹈他应该一辈子都不会忘记，那舞姿在黑夜中闪闪发亮，像是钻石火光，刻印在他的脑海里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>铉辰松开嘴，抬头直视他，张嘴将他硬挺的阴茎一点一点纳入唇嘴中，湿热无法言喻的感觉，像是要把他的灵魂都吸走了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早晨，風和日麗的天氣，廚房裡咖啡香氣瀰漫。</p><p>彰彬日常的煮着咖啡，听见声响回过头，就看到铉辰梳洗更衣后却仍尚未完全清醒的朝他走来。</p><p>「彰彬哥，早安。」有些沙哑声音，接过他手中的咖啡坐落中岛的餐椅，轻啜着热咖啡。</p><p>他坐落铉辰身旁，吃起着厨师准备的早餐。</p><p>铉辰喝着咖啡，惺忪的双眸随着咖啡减少逐渐清醒。</p><p>「你今天比较早。」</p><p>铉辰住入已经过了快两个礼拜，几乎天天都是踩点，车出发前才下楼，今天却比平时早。</p><p>他忙着新公司的运作准备着姊姊的庆生宴，回到家时常已过午夜，铉辰早已熄灯入睡，早晨的用餐与乘车是他们唯一相处的时间，但是大概因为作息与原本的习惯差异过大，铉辰几乎是混沌恍惚的状态，几乎只有少数几句交谈。</p><p>而深夜里的舞蹈与发生的事情，就是像什么都没有般的被忽略。</p><p>「嗯。」铉辰放下杯，手抚摸上他的腿，一点一点缓缓往上抚，勾起嘴角，「想早起来做点事。」</p><p>那熟悉的戏谑挑衅的笑容。</p><p>喔，看来咖啡因作用，铉辰真的醒了。</p><p>铉辰的手继续向上，隔着布料抚摸他的形状。</p><p>「别急，我们还有二十多分钟。」铉辰离开座位缓缓地跪在他腿间。</p><p>「铉辰！！」他赶紧制止。</p><p>「别废话。」铉辰瘪嘴，略微不悦的从内侧将他的腿推得更开，伸手解开他的皮带扣。</p><p>他赶紧抓住那手试图制止。</p><p>铉辰噘嘴歪头，「彰彬哥，我喜欢捉弄你。」</p><p>「你喜欢…捉弄我？」</p><p>「我，想，要。」</p><p>他松开手，铉辰略有些开心的笑了，拍了拍他的腿，伸手继续先前的动作，解开皮带与裤扣拉链将，他半硬的阴茎被握入粗糙的掌心。</p><p> </p><p>「想要我吞到哪里？」铉辰将头端放入嘴中含住，湿热的感觉衝入腦海，下一秒就滑出。</p><p>「这里？」</p><p>被握在铉辰掌中的阴茎逐渐的充血挺立，「还是这里？ 」湿滑的舌从茎柱中端开始往上舔，滑过敏感的颈部时他忍不住倒抽了一口气。</p><p>「那么是想要从这里开始？」</p><p>铉辰扬眉看着他，湿热的舌从浓密毛发的茎柱根部往上舔，滑过充血浮起的静脉直到头端，像是舔舐美味的冰淇淋般咂嘴。</p><p>「有点难度呢？」亲一下膨大的头端。</p><p>他痴痴地看着，丰润的唇，艳红的舌，他无法读懂的双眸。</p><p>「这里不够？这么贪心？」铉辰笑着，将他的西装裤更往下拉退至膝盖，拨开毛发，「所以想要连这里都含吗？」铉辰放低上身侧头张嘴含入阴囊在嘴中边吸吮边用舌舔。</p><p>「FUCK….」他忍不住脏话出口，「铉辰…. 」</p><p>铉辰松开嘴，抬头直视他，「别急。」张嘴将他硬挺的阴茎一点一点纳入唇嘴中，湿热无法言喻的感觉，像是要把他的灵魂都吸走了。</p><p>他只能抓住铉辰的发，随着铉辰头上下摆动，让自己不会摔碎在强烈的快感冲击里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周六，</p><p> </p><p>对于新成立公司的彰彬来说是没有假日可言，彰彬正在工作，手机突然跳出短讯通知，他伸手快速点开，居然不是工作相关，而是信用卡的刷卡通知。</p><p>他眨眨眼，想起最一开始交给铉辰的副卡，交代他随意使用，那时铉辰瞪着手里的小黑卡，像是拿着未爆炸弹，再抬起头时已神色如常将卡随意地放在卧室的床头柜上。</p><p>通知里看不见品项，不知道铉辰买了什么。</p><p>也是，应该带铉辰去采购新的衣物，之前客房衣柜里的是姊姊请人准备的，只有少许的日常衣物，无法应对即将到来的庆生宴活动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HHJ: 我买东西，刷了卡</p><p>HHJ: 吃饭了吗？</p><p>HHJ: &lt;照片&gt; 餐厅里窗边的自拍</p><p>BIN: 还没</p><p>BIN: &lt;照片&gt; 卷毛方灿的背影</p><p>BIN: 中场休息，正在等午餐送来</p><p>HHJ: 今天周末，你会早点回家？</p><p> </p><p>彰彬顿住了，从来没有人问过他这个问题，而且….回““家””？</p><p> </p><p>「彬，趁午餐来之前，有几点我们再讨论一下？」方灿扬着手中的一迭纸朝他走来。</p><p>「灿哥，等我几分钟。」他扬扬掌中的手机。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬叹了口气，将视线拉回手机里的对话。</p><p> </p><p>BIN: 我尽量</p><p>BIN: 但是新公司刚成立，项目正在如火如荼进行</p><p>BIN: 我应该跟周间差不多的时间到家</p><p>HHJ: 嗯</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬比平时提早了一两个小时结束工作，</p><p>回到家时天早已全黑，从大门庭园望入住宅建筑里灯已几乎全暗，只有少数空间仍微亮着灯，看起来是他的房间？</p><p> </p><p>他沿着楼梯上爬，推开自己的卧房，满室温黄的烛光摇曳，空荡荡的床铺洒满着花瓣？</p><p>浴室门半掩灯光与水气溢出，他走近。</p><p>！！！</p><p>缭绕的水蒸蒸腾，雾茫茫中隐约的闷哼，最先入印入眼帘的赤裸光洁的肌肤，宽肩窄腰翘臀，两只手指正在臀间穴口缓缓进出。</p><p>「铉辰？」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>人急忙收手迅速的转过身双臂护住身前，眨眨眼，紧绷的双肩缓缓松弛，松开双臂，雾气间美丽的胴体，紧实的肌理线条，呼唤着最原始欲望，他感觉呼吸不由自主急促了起来。</p><p>「彰彬哥，你吓到我了。」</p><p>「喔，嗯。」</p><p>「你提早回来。」铉辰皱鼻有些不满，「我还正在准备耶。」</p><p>？</p><p>铉辰扬起那一贯恣意近乎挑衅笑容，不知道是嘲讽还是描述般说着，「烛光，花瓣与，我~~~等着你享用。」</p><p>铉辰上前勾住他的后颈，柔软的唇舌含住他的耳垂吸吮，轻轻的啮咬挑逗着，他忍不住将铉辰搂入自己的怀中让两人紧贴彼此。</p><p>铉辰松开唇低声在他耳畔，「彰彬哥，我买了几件”特别的衣裤”，你想要看我穿上它们吗？」</p><p>「下一次？」</p><p>「呵呵呵呵。」铉辰笑了起来，伸手戏谑的握了下他早已勃起的欲望，「这么急？但是刚才我才准备到一半。」</p><p>「让我来？」</p><p>铉辰扬眉咬了下唇转过身，手放在镜前的台面将臀朝他抬高，温驯的等着他。</p><p>他深吸口气，手掌抚上那紧实的臀瓣，真是美丽，两侧臀凹处中央的褐色穴口一瓣瓣的皱折，他忍不住低头靠近亲吻。</p><p>「啊！！」</p><p>铉辰身体紧绷紧抓住他的手腕，回过头噘嘴瞪着他。</p><p>「继续？」</p><p>铉辰胸膛剧烈的起伏数下，才缓缓的回答，「…好….」</p><p>他放缓动作揉捏臀肉，亲吻臀峰再缓缓一点点往穴口靠近，伸舌舔舐。</p><p>「呼…嗯，彰…彬…哥….手…手指…. 」抽气混着细小的呻吟，断断续续的说着。</p><p>他吮湿自己的手指，先将食指探入，穴内又黏腻又热，紧紧的包围着他，铉辰先前已经准备到一半，所以他再探入第二根指头，很轻易的被纳入，铉辰随着他手指的进出轻微的摆动臀股。</p><p>「我再放一根指头。」</p><p>三根手指一起扩张着甬道缓缓的进出，深粉红的黏膜似乎在吮吻他的手指，铉辰压低声音的呜咽似乎又是难耐又是舒爽，</p><p>「嗯…..呜…. 」铉辰扭动着身体无法克制轻微颤抖，真是太美了，他几乎可以完全无视胀痛的阴茎，一直这样让铉辰舒服下去。</p><p>「彰彬哥！可以了！嗯啊，可以了。」</p><p>他停下动作抽出指头。</p><p>「插进来，彰彬哥，快插进来。」</p><p>蒸腾水雾间，铉辰回过头望着他，双颊酡红，眼眸在欲望里恍惚。</p><p>「我去拿套子。」</p><p>「不用！」</p><p>铉辰赶紧爬起来，抓住他。</p><p>？</p><p>铉辰略有些紧张深手抓梳头发，「礼拜五报告出来了，我，我都是阴性。」铉辰深吸口气，「你可以直接插进来。」</p><p>他往前站一步贴近铉辰，伸手拉松领带，</p><p>「我也是，去年的健康报告结果性病都是阴性，从那之后你是我的唯一对象。」</p><p>铉辰双眼大睁，愣住了。</p><p>「帮我脱衣服。」</p><p>铉辰略有些遲疑的开始解他的衬衫，他自己解开皮带与长裤快速的脱掉，硬到有些发疼的阴茎溢满黏腻分泌液，铉辰扯去他的衬衫，转过身去，手撑在镜前台面，压背凹腰扬臀，等待着他。</p><p>绝美性感尤物，水雾蒸腾间无法描述的美丽的尤物。</p><p>「别再看了，彰彬哥，快插进来操我！」</p><p>他伸手抓过一旁台面的润滑剂，挤在穴口，再用硬挺的阴茎滑过穴口来沾取涂抹。</p><p>「徐！彰！彬！现在马上！」</p><p>他赶紧掰开臀瓣，对准位置，缓缓的推入，滑腻炙热，强烈的快感几乎令他晕眩。</p><p>「好棒，铉辰，好热，感觉好棒啊！」</p><p>「嗯…. 」</p><p>他推至最底再徐徐地拉出再推入，尽可能缓慢的抽插着，铉辰喘息着难耐地扭动渴求更多，他松握臀的掌，手往前滑摸铉辰紧实的身体，不知因为兴奋的汗湿还是水雾的凝结潮湿，他上身前倾亲吻肩膀，微咸的汗水，再往前吸吮颈侧肌肤。</p><p>铉辰低喃呜咽着前后扭动臀胯，他伸手抹开前方镜面的水雾，镜中倒映着胶迭的两人，铉辰蹙眉紧闭着双眼，湿漉漉的发贴黏在前额，双颊红晕，咬着下唇似乎再忍耐着不要呻吟出声。</p><p>「铉辰你好美。」</p><p>「哼嗯….闭嘴！」</p><p>「啊！！」他趁着铉辰抗议用力撞入，铉辰头往后仰无法抑制的高声呻吟。</p><p>镜中倒映的铉辰赶紧咬住唇，浴室里又再次只有压抑又难耐的喘息。</p><p>「我想要听你的声音，别咬了….铉辰….」他左手撑住身体，右手指缓缓钻入柔软的唇缝，湿软且热，探入齿间，拨弄柔软的舌。</p><p>铉辰呜咽抗议着吐出他的手指，头往左转开，他右手抓住铉辰后颈脸凑上狠狠地吻上。湿热的唇舌纠缠，缓缓扭动臀胯抽插着。</p><p>他分开嘴，铉辰仍紧闭着眼紧蹙着眉，喘着气。</p><p>「铉辰叫出来，我想听….」他粗喘在铉辰的耳畔。</p><p>他抽至最末只余头端再狠狠地插入，</p><p>「啊！！」</p><p>「我想听！」</p><p>「嗯啊…..嗯….哥…..彬…..啊嗯…. 」</p><p>「铉辰你好棒！」</p><p> </p><p>高亢的呻吟荡在水气蒸腾的浴室，湿漉漉且滑腻又热的两具身体交迭着抽插着感受着渴求着。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>呼吸与喘息心跳与呻吟，无法形容的强烈触感，快感冲击着全身神经直到最细微末梢，熊熊剧烈的燃烧又像是融化。<br/>铉辰身体紧绷头往后仰紧紧的抓住他的手掌，像是他是溺水时被抓取的一块浮木是唯一活命的希望，紧抓着他才不会溺毙死亡。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「彬….哥……我….啊嗯…..」</p><p>铉辰呻吟着潮湿的身体不由自主的颤抖，手肘一软就要滑落，他赶紧将手掌摊展让铉辰垫着他的手不要直接抵在坚硬的大理石台面，铉辰手掌摸索着像在找寻什么最后抓住了他的手掌，呜咽呻吟着，扭动着臀渴求着更多，呼吸与喘息心跳与呻吟，无法形容的强烈触感，快感冲击着全身神经直到最细微末梢，熊熊剧烈的燃烧又像是融化。</p><p>铉辰身体紧绷头往后仰紧紧的抓住他的手掌，像是他是溺水时被抓取的一块浮木是唯一活命的希望，紧抓着他才不会溺毙死亡。</p><p> </p><p>「啊…. 」</p><p> </p><p>剧烈的高潮持续着，眼前无数的白点扩散直至白光。</p><p> </p><p>恍惚间意识在急促的呼吸中逐渐聚拢，身下怀中铉辰仍轻微颤抖着，喘息着，手紧抓着他然后轻轻的松开，开始试图挣扎着爬起身，他赶紧撑起上身。</p><p>铉辰低着头缓缓的在他的帮助下站起来转过身来，手扶着他的臂膀，缓缓睁开眼，美丽深邃的眼眸望着他，微弱的火光在黯黑中瞳仁里。</p><p>Damn！他愿意做任何事让铉辰眼中的火光更为闪耀。</p><p>「彰彬哥….. 」铉辰咬了咬下唇，「感觉好强烈，我…我从来没有在性中感受到这样的感觉。」</p><p>「嗯？」他伸手将铉辰落至脸颊发拨至耳后，「我的荣幸？」他忍不住骄傲的勾起嘴角。</p><p>铉辰弱弱的推了他一把，他往后退了一步，铉辰试图向前一步却软脚不稳的偎靠在他身上，他赶紧抱住，铉辰将头偎在他的颈窝，手搂住他的腰。</p><p>蒸腾白雾的浴室里亲昵且美好的拥抱，肌肤贴着肌肤心跳偎着心跳。</p><p>铉辰放松的身体却突然间紧绷起来，他立刻意识到铉辰不好的记忆正在占据铉辰的脑海，或许过去从来没有人在乎铉辰在性中是否有享受到？</p><p>他必须要打断，「洗澡？」他伸手搓揉铉辰的潮湿的发。</p><p>铉辰抬起头，扬眉疑惑，下一秒嘴角微微上扬弱弱的笑着点头。</p><p> </p><p>浴室里弥漫的蒸气原来都来自不停流进浴缸里的热水，两人有些脚步虚浮的走入浴缸，将身体泡入热水。</p><p>两人长吁一口气，铉辰用掌掬水敷在脸上，他轻阖上眼感受舒适的热水泡澡，</p><p>同样的浴室里，与先前一样仍是白雾弥漫，却舒适且静谧。</p><p> </p><p>「我都要分不出来身上的就是雾气还是汗水了。」</p><p>「是汗。」</p><p>铉辰不认可的挑眉，「你怎么知道？」</p><p>他耸耸肩，「我刚尝过咸咸的，味道很棒。」</p><p>铉辰眼眸逐渐瞇起，却勾起嘴角非笑似笑，轻轻的摇摇头，下一秒就从浴缸里刷地站起身。</p><p>？</p><p>「我去收你卧室里的东西，你慢慢洗。」</p><p>「铉辰？」他赶紧跟上，笨拙地跨出浴缸，抽起另外一条浴巾裹身。</p><p> </p><p>卧房，</p><p>铉辰将灯打开，面无表情的快速将蜡烛的火熄灭，一支支扔摆入盒子，床铺上的鲜艳的花瓣全被扫入塑料袋，像是一袋准备要丢弃的垃圾。</p><p>他本来以为铉辰是累了想要快点进被窝休息所以快速收拾，没想到铉辰拉开房门就要离开。</p><p>「铉辰？」他赶紧抓住那手腕，「你要去哪？你不睡觉？」</p><p>铉辰疑惑的看着他，眨眨眼，「我要回我的卧室睡。」</p><p>？</p><p>「你不跟我一起？」他突然间有些错愕又有些受伤，收紧手掌，将铉辰拉近，铉辰抿着嘴，眉头逐渐皱蹙。</p><p>他深吸口气，提醒自己不可以用命令句，将口气放软，「铉辰你愿意留下来跟我一起睡吗？」</p><p>铉辰歪头神色为难却不答话。</p><p>他咽了口口水，叹了口气，缓缓松开手。</p><p>铉辰勾起单侧嘴角，戳了一下他的脸颊，下一秒提着物品走入黑暗的走廊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周间的平常日，</p><p> </p><p>铉辰乘车回家，在大门前按下密码走入宽敞的室内，回到房间换上舒适宽松的衣物，在下楼到厨房从拉开冰箱门，一只只承装各色料理的玻璃保鲜盒，料理名称贴在盒上，他拿出两盒配菜，和一盒冷配菜。</p><p>盛装一盘料理放入微波炉中加热，在放上餐桌拉开座位，食物的鲜美在嘴里扩散，让他忍不住拿起手机。</p><p> </p><p>HHJ: &lt;照片&gt; 盘中炖牛肉与配菜</p><p>HHJ: 今天的炖牛肉超好吃！！</p><p>BIN: 我要期待一下了</p><p>BIN: &lt;照片&gt; 工作中的办公桌</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>膳后，</p><p>铉辰坐在沙发上，放松的阅读着课堂的讲义内容，突然门铃响起。</p><p>他瞥了眼墙上的挂钟，八点半，他狐疑地站起身，走至对讲机。</p><p>「您好，请问找谁呢？」</p><p>「请问这里是徐彰彬的府上吗？」清冷有礼的男声。</p><p>「是的。」</p><p>「嗯，是这样的方灿哥给了我们地址。嗯….请稍等，我拨电话给彰彬。」</p><p>对讲机那头静默了一会传出电话接通的声音。</p><p>「徐彰彬！」</p><p>「喔？旻浩哥？你回国了？！」</p><p>「嗯，灿哥给我你地址，我跟LIX在你家门口了，但是你不在家。」</p><p>「彰彬哥？」他有些疑惑的唤了声。</p><p>「铉辰？」</p><p>「对，是我，在用对讲机。」</p><p>「你帮他们开门，我马上回去。」</p><p>电话立刻挂断了。</p><p>他按下开门钮，</p><p>门开，</p><p>走入一位美艳的强壮男子，一席墨黑长大衣夹带着初冬的寒气，而身后一名略身材略矮且纤细的年轻男子也随之走入，面容精致宛若精灵般穿着长羽绒外套，两人都表情淡漠。</p><p>他决定先开口招呼，「你们好，我是黄铉辰。」</p><p>美艳的男子神色高冷且疏离直视着他，从他略有些蓬松凌乱的发往下到宽松的居家服到脚掌上的保暖拖鞋再往回盯着他的脸，令他逐渐紧绷戒备起来。</p><p> </p><p>那冷淡眼的眼中有着疑惑，男子扬起眉，「我是李旻浩，请回答我的问题。」近乎命令句不容置疑的口吻，跟刚开始认识时的彰彬的语气十分相似。</p><p>「你跟彰彬是什么关系？」</p><p>「嗯？」他眨眨眼，瞬间不知道该怎么回答，他从来未曾想过这个问题。</p><p>我跟彰彬哥是什么关系？….朋友？假扮的男友？性交的对象？租约情人？雇佣关系？…..恋人？</p><p>「回答不出来？」旻浩歪头，口气更冷，眉头略为蹙起。</p><p>他决定实话实说，「我….其实也不知道我跟彰彬哥是什么关系。」</p><p>「不知道吗？」旻浩看着他，他轻轻的摇摇头。</p><p>美艳男子那蹙起头渐渐放松，眼眸里泛起了些兴味，再次开口提问，「铉辰，你第一次在什么情况下见到徐彰彬？」</p><p>这到没什么不好说的，「彰彬哥被抢劫，我救了他。」</p><p>「喔？」旻浩嘴角勾起，「说一件你跟彰彬间你印象深刻的事情。」</p><p>突然间他脑中浮现许多画面，在他那破旧的公寓里，在烧肉店里，在人潮汹涌的地铁里，在大雨的街道中，在这宅邸彰彬的水气蒸腾的浴室里….</p><p>「任何一件都行。」</p><p>「我…教会他打蛋？」</p><p>「你教会徐彰彬打蛋，将壳敲开将蛋黄和蛋白放入碗中？」旻浩双眼大睁一脸不敢置信。</p><p>他点点头，双手一摊，「一开始很糟但是多练习几次就越来越好。」</p><p>旻浩突然哈哈大笑了起来，「这真是太有趣了，哈哈哈哈。」</p><p>「我绝不会认可你的。」突然极低男声打破笑声，居然是那精灵般的纤细男子的声音。</p><p>他顿住，眨眨眼。</p><p>认可？认可什么呢？</p><p>旻浩收敛笑意，下巴轻扬，「这是我弟弟李龙馥，Felix。」</p><p>那男子紧抿着唇瞪视着他，双手盘胸，却不再开口。</p><p>旻浩扬眉说道，「我们听到灿哥传来消息说彰彬要在这次彬姊的生日宴把男友介绍给大家，所以提前回国来看看状况。」</p><p>对，当初彰彬哥就是为了彬姊的生日宴请他做两个月的男友，现在差不多一个月过去了。</p><p>他深吸口气，「你们听灿哥说的这个人，应该是我没错了。」</p><p>「只是我本来以为是假的，徐彰彬应该只是个听从家里安排，连婚姻都拿来做事业筹码用的乖宝宝，但是现在看到你在这里。」美艳的男子看着他，又再次勾起嘴角，「呵呵呵呵，看来会顶有趣的。」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>有趣？为什么呢？</p><p>「我绝对不会承认你的。」李龙馥突然愤怒地大吼一声，骤然转身冲出门去。</p><p>旻浩拉整了一下墨黑大衣，「铉辰很高兴认识你，今天我们先告辞了，再连络。」转身墨黑大衣摆甩起弧线，推门离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰回到沙发试着重新开始阅读，却一直无法定神专心，他摇摇头，决定回卧室。</p><p>走上楼时刚好听到车回来的声响，他转头，玻璃窗外两盏车灯照亮住宅外的道路，有两个人影在街边正走入光线中，一人穿着长羽绒外套一人穿着墨黑的大衣，车停，有一人推开后座车门走出，快速朝他们走去，那身形背影是彰彬哥。</p><p>「彬尼哥！！」低音兴奋的大喊响在夜里。</p><p>羽绒外套快速的朝前奔去抱住彰彬，彰彬伸手搂住，宠溺的搓揉那男子的头发，李旻浩也走近了，举起右拳，彰彬抬起手两拳相碰。</p><p>三人一起上了车，离开。</p><p>车尾灯逐渐变小融入黑夜的街景里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BIN: 今晚与旻浩哥和LIX相聚聊天不会回家。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他这时才发现旻浩从笔挺的衬衫到外套，由里到外全黑的的西装，像是一团被遏制的火焰，像是带锐刺的艳红玫瑰，用高冷疏离来掩饰柔软脆弱的内在，他瞬间觉得旻浩哥也是个有故事的人。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>更新!<br/>新增的加入的部分是在第11章喔!!!<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早晨，</p><p>铉辰照着平时时间起床盥洗更衣下楼，</p><p>空荡荡厨房，没有咖啡的香气，中岛旁没有略矮身影的温和眼眸与笑容，初冬空气清冽，他心也有些空。</p><p>他紧抿着嘴，打开冰箱取出牛奶帮自己倒了杯，冰冷的液体顺喉下肚让他打了个寒颤，想着吴叔应该是会去接彰彬上班，那么他等等该怎么去上课？或许打车？或许干脆请个病假？</p><p> </p><p>「「叮～咚～～叮～～咚～～～」」</p><p> </p><p>门铃响起，</p><p>他狐疑的走近对讲机按下通话钮，屏幕上出现李旻浩美艳高冷疏离的面容。</p><p>「铉辰，早安，彰彬拜托我来接你。」</p><p> </p><p>门旁停着一台马莎拉蒂，他最近在课堂中有学到这车牌图样，车身流线华美，车灯融入设计，雾面变色烤漆，会随着角度改变色彩。</p><p>李旻浩站在驾驶座旁，跟昨夜一样的墨黑长大衣，下巴轻扬，「上车。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「没想到是你开车。」</p><p>铉辰坐入副驾系上安全带，看着旻浩熟练的换档转动方向盘，车平稳地奔驰在街道。</p><p>美艳的男子豪不在意的说着，「我们家十几年前搬家后只留一栋空宅在这座城市，这几天还需要安排了清洁整理才能住，当然没有司机可以载我，驾驶人才可是抢手货。」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，街景快速的在窗外往后涌。</p><p>「而且这样我才有借口可以开灿哥的这台爱车，嘘，别告诉彰彬和灿哥。」</p><p>车驶往截然不同的方向，「你不是要送我去上课？」</p><p>「先带你去买衣服，然后再上课。」</p><p>？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>精品百货VIP间，</p><p>「李先生与黄先生，您们好。」笔挺制服的服务员们微笑招呼。</p><p>「喔？铉辰你来过这里？」</p><p>「之前跟彰彬哥一起来过。」</p><p>「也对，徐彰彬怎么可能没带你来过，请问有他的尺寸数据？」旻浩问着，服务员点头。「很好，你将ELgfuawhg;e;j QWRJGVLZKDH，;, z;she;ahga’拿来，还有s;rgise’h’ar;eouga’ef…..。」</p><p>铉辰听着旻浩快速说着他却一个字都听不懂的话语，而服务员快速动笔纪录，几位服务员们速迅一一将衣物鞋袜配饰各种对象拿来，他被拉入快速生产动线一起动作，他是负责穿上与脱下的那个模特，各色的衬衫长裤外套与鞋，他随着快速动作，根本只有瞥见镜中自己几眼的空档。</p><p>「很好，就这些了。」突然间生产线停下来，他这时才发现旻浩正在跟服务员沟通，不知何时已经脱去墨黑大衣，从笔挺的衬衫到外套，由里到外全黑的的西装，像是一团被遏制的火焰，像是带锐刺的艳红玫瑰，用高冷疏离来掩饰柔软脆弱的内在，他瞬间觉得旻浩哥也是个有故事的人。</p><p> </p><p>「请包装后直接送至徐彰彬的府上，我等等把地址给你们。」旻浩从西装上衣内侧掏出黑卡，「结账。」看见有些发懵的铉辰，「就当作我送礼物给你跟彰彬了。」</p><p>「李先生，先前老板有交代过，如果黄先生来消费都是算他的，地址我们也有数据。」</p><p>「喔？彬姊都安排啦，欸，不愧是彬姊，真是可惜，本来想让彰彬多欠我些人情的。」</p><p>旻浩耸耸肩，将卡收回，「那我们走吧。」</p><p>「我身上的不用换掉？不是要去上课？」铉辰看着自己穿着深蓝色双排扣的古典型西装与深棕古典雕花牛津鞋，简约铂金耳饰与戒指，一身正装，截然不适合上课的装扮。去了应该会被当作教材？这样他刚好可以学一轮身上这些衣物的知识似乎也顶好的？</p><p>旻浩回过身来，从头开始往下检视直到脚再往回最后直视他的脸，「不用换，倒是有点没有立刻吸引人的特点，你觉得呢？」突然问身旁的服务员，服务员瞬间有些受宠若惊，下一秒就立刻恢复专业的态度，「上次徐少爷建议钻石饰品，我觉得很适合黄先生。」</p><p>「拿钻石饰品来。」</p><p>服务员们又是一阵快速动作。</p><p>当铉辰换上钻石耳饰与戒指，再别上钻石领带扣，铉辰看见服务员与旻浩眼神都亮了起来。</p><p>「呵呵呵呵呵呵～」旻浩大笑着，有如前晚听到他教会彰彬打蛋时一般的笑声，「真不愧是徐彰彬吗？」美艳男子下一秒就收敛神色，「非常好，就这样，铉辰我们走，我带你去上课。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>车再次驶在街道，最后停在ION展览会场，城市里最大的展览会场，许多艺术展览都在其中，摄影展，画展，织品展，珠宝设计展，他曾听闻过这里，却未曾来过。</p><p> </p><p>「来吧，上课了。」</p><p>旻浩毫不犹豫的走入展场，最先是珠宝设计展，铉辰满腹狐疑的跟上，看着旻浩优雅的的徐步参观，然后最后跟似乎是负责人的中年女性握手问候。</p><p>「旻浩你什么时候回来的？」</p><p>「昨晚，苏姊您看我今天就立刻来捧您的场，我觉得AX和PKS的作品很棒，是否有意愿引荐一下？他们有没有出国工作的意愿呢？」</p><p>「呵，旻浩你挖掘新人毫不余力啊，对了这位是？」女子看着旻浩身后的他，出声询问。</p><p>「他是徐彰彬的男友，黄铉辰，来，跟苏姊问好。」</p><p>「彰彬的男友吗？」苏姊瞬间顿了一秒，又立刻神色如常。</p><p>「苏姊您好。」他上前客套有礼的相握再放开。</p><p>「旻浩，你知道….. 」女子再次开口。</p><p>美艳的男子挑眉，有些直接的打断苏姊的话，「彰彬是我兄弟，我当然要帮他。」</p><p>中年女子笑了起来，「果然海外的风气还是直率的多，这样也好。」</p><p>「嗯，那么我们先走了，苏姊再见。」</p><p>「苏姊再见。」他满肚的狐疑跟着旻浩有礼的躬身点头道别离开。</p><p> </p><p>「好了，下一场。」</p><p>旻浩快步走着，他赶紧跟上那翻飞大衣长摆。</p><p>「等等，旻浩哥，我没懂。」</p><p>「其实～今天是实习课，我是老师，带你体验一下未来的工作内容。」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「参加展览，挖掘人才，参加开幕仪式，各种社交应酬交际。等等是一间珠宝饰品店的茶会。」</p><p>铉辰听完旻浩的解释却更疑惑，旻浩却不再开口，快步移动走回停车场，铉辰一关上车门，车就冲出停车格在路面奔驰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>珠宝精品店，却没有招牌。</p><p>古典华美的风格，大厅一隅现场弦乐四重奏让音乐悠扬，中央桌摆设的富丽花团锦簇的浅粉红牡丹，墙侧长餐桌排列供着一口大小的精美餐点。</p><p>客人不多，都是西服与小洋装的装束，更配戴着各式极具特色的珠宝饰品。</p><p>「你能喝酒吗？」旻浩突然问。</p><p>「还可以。」</p><p>「记得千万别空腹喝酒，还有记得要进食。」旻浩提醒着，「醉了很麻烦，过饿低血糖昏倒也很麻烦。」</p><p>「听起来怎么像是旻浩哥你的经验谈。」</p><p>「喔？吐槽我兼叫我哥？」美艳的男子挑眉。</p><p>他赶紧将像是鲑鱼卵佐面包的茶点递上，旻浩接过仍扬着眉，他低头装没事张口吃下餐点，鲜美地滋味扩散。他忍不住再拿一个。</p><p>「李旻浩～～你居然出现了？」惊声呼喊的女声，一席精美绣花的长裙绝代风华般的成熟女子快步朝他们走来，巨大的红宝石垂在耳侧与和女子的妆容相得益彰。</p><p>「娜姊！我昨夜刚下飞机，今天就立刻来看你了。」</p><p>「嗯哼，嗯哼，你说什么我都信，这位是？」</p><p>「黄铉辰，彰彬的男友。」</p><p>「唷喔，徐彰彬长大了，终于啊终于～」女子有些开心的笑了起来，「这值得我们喝一杯。」</p><p>「能喝酒吗？铉辰？」</p><p>他点点头，「能喝一点。」</p><p>娜姊领着他们走到二楼，精美的古典风格的展示厅，娜姊像是变魔术般，拉开古典风格的木雕门，里面却是现代化的恒温恒湿酒柜还有杯架，娜姊像是施展法魔法般优雅的将酒倒入长脚酒杯中。</p><p>女子盯着他啜饮了口香槟，看他放下酒杯，轻轻地说，「铉辰你长得真好看，对彰彬来说太好看了些。」</p><p>他眨眨眼，「彰彬哥对我来说也太好了些。」</p><p>「哈哈哈哈哈哈…..」旻浩仰头大笑了起来，</p><p>女子也笑了，「呵，铉辰，钻石很适合你，让姊姊送你副钻石饰品吧？喜欢耳环吗？还是喜欢戒指手环？」</p><p>他赶紧摇头摆手，「太贵重，我不能拿。」这间店里的所有珠宝看起来都是超级高阶不会在市面流动的精品。</p><p>女子噘嘴，下一秒就又再次笑了起来，「等你跟彰彬结婚时你们的结婚戒指让我负责，旻浩你可不准跟姐姐我抢。」</p><p>他怔愣住了，这是什么跟什么……</p><p>「娜姊你太着急了，他们才刚交往不久。」</p><p>「喔，说到这个，你呢李旻浩，仍然是流连花丛片叶不沾身？」</p><p>「苏姊，我们下午还有其他的行程，就先告辞了。」旻浩面不改色直接道别。</p><p>女子笑着摇摇头，下巴轻抬示意，「嗯哼嗯哼，你说什么我都信，铉辰再见。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>离开珠宝精品店，</p><p>车停在一间普通的家庭饭馆，这时已经是下午快要两点左右，没有什么用餐的客人。</p><p>旻浩下车，走入，两人快速的点餐，简单的餐点，旻浩优雅快速地吃着。</p><p>「旻浩哥，我还是不太懂。」他想了想决定开口询问。</p><p>「不太懂什么？工作内容？」</p><p>「苏姊和娜姊听到我是彰彬男友之后的态度。」</p><p>「也没什么，徐彰彬原本是个乖宝宝，全然听家里的安排，所以他父母准备了未婚妻要在彬姊生日宴时对外公告，都几世纪了还完包办婚姻？当然徐彰彬他这个傻子还被全然蒙在鼓底就是了。」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>旻浩放下餐具，举水杯喝了口，再重新开口，「只要是认识徐家，谁不知道彰彬的父母是两只寄生蟑螂，而徐彰彬就是整个徐家家族企业里最乖最认真也最有能力的那头狗。」</p><p>他眨眨眼，「嗯，我知道彰彬哥其实就是条被教养成只懂得为家族企业工作的狗，被无形的项圈铁链束缚着思想与行动，但是，但是….. 」</p><p>他深吸口气，「彰彬哥，他，不只是这样而已！！」</p><p>他知道彰彬逃家过后变得不太一样了，正在努力的做些什么，也正在为新成立的公司奋斗。</p><p>旻浩笑了起来，「哈哈哈，是啊，徐彰彬当然不只是这样而已，所以他是我兄弟，所以他有了你，所以我要帮他，你也会帮他。」</p><p>「我不知道我能够做什么。」</p><p> </p><p>他能为彰彬做些什么呢？他拥有的就是他的身体了，但是这副身体似乎也不怎么珍贵就是了，</p><p> </p><p>他的工作不论是脱衣艳舞与卖淫，说得再怎么冠冕堂皇，就算是需求与供给的商业模式，在世俗一般人的眼光里，就是羞耻的惹人嫌恶的下贱，肮脏的淫荡的妖艳贱货，只是走头无路最末选择。</p><p>他就是想要脱离原本的生活才会收下彰彬哥的钱，做彰彬哥两个月男友，说到底，他只是彰彬哥的两个月的租约情人，其他的什么都不是。</p><p> </p><p>他摇摇头，轻轻地说，「我只怕我反而会害了他。」</p><p> </p><p>旻浩勾起嘴角，却不再说话，拿起餐具继续用膳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HHJ: &lt;照片&gt;展览场内各式展品</p><p>HHJ: &lt;照片&gt;珠宝店茶会，大厅中央是华美的牡丹</p><p>HHJ: &lt;照片&gt;自拍照</p><p>BIN: 深蓝西装和钻石很适合你</p><p> </p><p>HHJ: &lt;照片&gt;马莎拉蒂停在家庭餐厅外</p><p>HHJ: &lt;照片&gt;桌上的午餐</p><p>HHJ: 午休了吗？</p><p>BIN: 灿哥的车？！</p><p>BIN: 旻浩哥居然开这台？！！</p><p>BIN: 已经吃饱了</p><p>BIN: &lt;照片&gt; LIX与灿哥</p><p> </p><p>HHJ: 你今晚会回家吗？</p><p> </p><p>BIN: 会。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>铉辰打断他就要出口的拒绝，轻扬的嘴角歪头看着他是邀请也是挑战，<br/>彰彬瞬间有些恍惚，那笑容里不再挑衅没有轻蔑，而是有些期待？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>早晨，</p><p>铉辰如日常一样踏着咖啡温暖的香气下楼，厨房中岛旁白领衬衫笔挺的男子闻声扬头，温暖的眼眸含笑。</p><p>他嗅着咖啡香走至彰彬身前，「铉辰，喏。」他接过咖啡杯，温热暖意透过瓷杯滲入掌心，他坐落中岛旁的高脚椅，轻啜温热的液体。</p><p>彰彬坐落他身旁，开始吃早餐。</p><p>「彰彬哥，我的课程这个礼拜就结束了。」</p><p>「喔？你说我姊的VIP ROOM训练？」</p><p>「对，还有保养课程也是。」</p><p>「保养？」</p><p>「护肤保养，你摸。」他朝彰彬摊开双手掌心。</p><p>彰彬伸手压按触摸，原本粗糙的厚茧全消失了只剩下柔软的掌心，抬起头略有些惊讶的看着他，那温和眼眸泛起些怜惜，握住他的双手，温暖的关心像是要从被握住的掌心流入全身，这样可不行。</p><p>他赶紧将手抽走，「旻浩哥问我课程结束后要不要帮你新公司的忙，他可以带我跑部分的行程，还是你有其他的安排？」</p><p>说到工作彰彬的表情瞬间温暖退去严肃而认真，拿起咖啡喝了一口才重新开口，「铉辰如果你愿意的我当然很乐意你的帮忙，但是不用勉强。」</p><p>「嗯。」他点点头，压下心中的忐忑，「我会看着办的。」</p><p>「对了，你的课程这周结业这样刚好，周五晚上因为旻浩哥和LIX回国，朋友们想要聚会，我们一起？」</p><p>“我们”？</p><p>彰彬发现他的迟疑，再次更委婉地问着，「铉辰你愿意去吗？」</p><p>他耸耸肩，「….好。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HAN: &lt;贴图&gt;下个月的班表</p><p>HAN: 没有你</p><p>HAN: 都没有你！！</p><p>HAN: 我以为你只是请假</p><p>HAN: Bitch！</p><p>HAN: 你居然tm的啥都没说</p><p>HAN:  I hate you！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周五， 铉辰在车驶过江时看见小韩的短信，不知道开怎么回复才好。</p><p>「怎么了？」彰彬坐在他身边，休闲的灰色帽衫与牛仔裤，轻拍他的腿。</p><p>「没什么，」他拿起手机晃了晃，「同事跟我说话。」</p><p>彰彬不能理解的表情，</p><p>「嗯….Yellow Metal的同事….他关心我。」铉辰扯扯嘴角，手机又震了几下。</p><p> </p><p>HAN: 真是太好了！！</p><p>HAN: 你给我滚得越远越好！</p><p> </p><p>他扭过头看向窗外流动的街景，突然感受到温暖的臂膀轻搂他的肩。</p><p>「嗯？」他回过头，彰彬却装没事的低头单手用着手机，看着报表。</p><p>他戳了一下那脸颊，任由臂膀搂着，看向窗外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>车过江上坡，可眺望整个城市的矮山，车过栅门驶入私人道路，驶入花园，转弯入小径最终停在一幢独立的别墅Villa，别墅只亮数盏灯，别墅后的草皮上却流明光亮飘着白烟，一下车就是烧烤浓郁香气流窜在冬夜寒冷的空气里，诱人食欲。</p><p>「徐彰彬～～～好久不见！！」</p><p>一位长发女子绑着高马尾仪态落落大方颇有气势，走到车旁招呼，</p><p>「海英，好久不见。」</p><p>「彬尼哥～～！」短发少女笑容灿烂娇憨，蹦跳迎接。</p><p>彰彬正要开口，猛得引擎声响，马莎拉蒂停在吴叔的黑头车后，走出一身闇黑的李旻浩还有宽肩卷发的男子方灿。</p><p>「李旻浩！」</p><p>「灿哥～」</p><p>「海英。」</p><p>「小及。」</p><p>这五人亲切互相拍肩与拥抱唤名与招呼，友善的调侃与绽放的笑容。</p><p>铉辰伫立在旁，寒冷夜风拂过他的发梢与脸颊，他隐约的扯了扯嘴角，这种亲切友善的美好情谊他已经生疏过久感到隔阂，曾几何时他也曾经感受过？过往的记忆有些模糊的涌上，让他有些混乱。</p><p>「铉辰。」</p><p>「嗯？」彰彬不知何时回到他身边，为他简单介绍两人的名，「这两位是海英还有小及。」高马尾的女子与短发少女，两人四眼大睁目不转睛盯着他脸看。</p><p>「铉辰，你好，你好漂亮啊….. 」</p><p>「真美。」</p><p>他傻住了，完全不知道到该怎么回话。</p><p>突然轰隆隆的引擎声响，几人回头一望，摩托车队车头灯巨亮令人睁不开眼，撕裂静谧黑夜暴躁的朝别墅驶来。</p><p>为首的一台亮红鲜艳夺目的摩托，骑士潇洒的停车跨腿而下，脱下安全帽，精致的小脸，在车灯光亮中甩着金发，比车更亮眼。</p><p>「Felix！！」</p><p>短发少女小及兴奋的高声惊呼，其他的骑士也纷纷脱下全罩的安全帽，露出一张张年轻的脸。</p><p>「「「「小及～～！！」」」」</p><p>「哇喔～～你们怎么都来了。」小及快步冲向摩托车队的青年们。</p><p>「超级久没见到LIX，当然要来啊！」</p><p>「龙馥说有PARTY，怎能少了我们？！」</p><p>「有我们气氛才会热！」</p><p>「耶耶耶！」</p><p>少年们簇拥在一起嬉闹一阵招呼之后，小及兴高采烈的领着LIX和一群人喧哗笑闹的进入villa，不一会儿重拍流行舞曲鼓荡在原本寂静的近郊别墅。</p><p> </p><p>海英有些无奈，「小及和LIX重型摩托社团的朋友们，去年LIX交换学生来的时候，这群人还蛮常在这别墅里开派对。」</p><p>彰彬脸色略沉，看着海英和旻浩却没有开口。</p><p>今晚原本说好的聚会是家庭式的BBQ晚餐，彰彬想要将铉辰正式的介绍给亲近的友人们，没想到LIX带了一群十多来个人，他不能将这些人赶走，却又不甘心计划临时被这般打乱。</p><p>旻浩打破沉默，「食物应该够吃吧？大学生的食量很惊人。」</p><p>海英掏出手机说，「我来处理。」</p><p>「彰彬哥，怎么啦？」铉辰略有些疑惑，噘嘴戳了一下他的脸颊，「我肚子饿了，烤肉闻起来好香。」</p><p>「喔，啊，嗯，好。」他瞬间不知道该怎么表达心中的想法。</p><p>旻浩和方灿笑了起来，拍了拍彰彬的肩膀，熟门熟路的朝别墅后院走去。</p><p>海英挂掉手机通话，顺了把马尾，「铉辰走，我们不要理徐彰彬，我带你吃烤肉。」</p><p> </p><p>虽是这么说，彰彬与旻浩、海英、方灿四人聚在铉辰身旁一起吃了点烤肉后就自然而然移动到草皮边上可以眺望远方的长椅，长椅旁伫立着比人高的户外用立式暖炉，那儿较为安静，四人佐着夜景谈着事情。</p><p>欢乐腾闹的电音舞曲EDM隐约闷响在别墅中，别墅后院草地上架设着烤架，数位厨师们正在烧烤肉或海鲜。</p><p>铉辰自各儿站在炭火前，看着厨师正烤着蚌壳与虾，白烟袅袅上腾，美味的海鲜香气，厨师将打开的贝类夹入他的盘中小心不要让汤汁流出。</p><p>「铉辰。」</p><p>「嗯？彰彬哥？怎么啦？」他转过头，彰彬脸上有些歉疚，「抱歉结果我们几个一碰面就忍不住开始讨论工作，把你冷落在一旁。」</p><p>铉辰摇摇头一点都不介意，抬了下手中的盘，「想吃跟我一起吃烤贝和虾吗？」</p><p>「我刚吃饱了。」</p><p>「那…陪我去跳舞？」铉辰挑眉勾起嘴角，「不敢吗？」</p><p>铉辰打断彰彬就要出口的拒绝，轻扬的嘴角歪头看着他是邀请也是挑战，却似乎跟最一开始他见到铉辰时的表情有些不同了。</p><p>彰彬瞬间有些恍惚，那笑容里不再挑衅没有轻蔑，而是有些期待？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人一起推开门，室内光线昏暗，音乐立刻涌上来包围他们，隔去了户外冬季的寒意温暖的室内。他们在玄关脱去保暖的大衣，铉辰浅灰色毛衣V领与细银链缀在颈项，笑着拉起彰彬的手腕走入音乐最强气氛最热的房间，应该是原本是客厅，沙发什么的各种家具都已被推靠墙边，中央空间里是浸泡在音乐中嘻笑蹦跳扭动身躯的青年们，流动的旋律混着强烈的重复性强的重拍，铉辰开始随着节奏小幅度的摆动，看着他眼眉含笑，随着音乐绕着他团团转圈，彰彬忍不住笑了起来，开始也随着音乐摆动身体。</p><p> </p><p>音乐与汗水蒸腾回旋，铉辰美好的脸庞润着水光，湿润发贴在前额，丰润的唇眼眉含笑，呼吸与心跳，汗水与笑容，铉辰灿烂的笑靥在他眼中放大，他感觉有无以名状之物在胸臆中膨湃…..</p><p>「彰彬哥，累了吗？」</p><p>铉辰停下来动作，歪头看着他，他可以感觉到那身体辐射出来的能量。</p><p>「看你突然停下来不动了，我们休息？」</p><p>铉辰和他走到墙边的沙发，他坐落仍有些喘气，铉辰坐在他身边，抹拭前额流淌的汗水，「真好玩，我好久没有参加这种派对，这样随意放松的跳舞，记得上次应该是大学某次期末考结束被朋友拉去….」</p><p>「喔？铉辰你念过大学？」</p><p>瞬间铉辰愉快的笑容消散，表情在昏暗的灯光下有些抑郁，「嗯，念过，可惜没机会念完。」</p><p>「想回去念吗？」</p><p>铉辰耸耸肩，却没有回答，下一秒勾起嘴角，身体朝他靠过来，「想要校园学长学弟扮演？虽然我比较常听到校园设定的是师生角色扮演。」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「徐彰彬同学，你动力学怎么老是学不好，今天留下来老师帮你补强。」</p><p>？</p><p>「老师亲自帮你，」在他耳侧气音吐气，「一，对，一，教，学…. 」</p><p>他感觉心跳与呼吸瞬间急促，搂住贴上来的紧实身躯，捧起美好的脸庞，制止铉辰耳畔呼气。</p><p>铉辰由着他捧脸，戏谑的笑容仍在，扬眉疑惑调侃地问着，「不喜欢一对一教学？」</p><p>他感觉脸热且烧，「我比较喜欢学长学弟的角色扮演。」</p><p>「哼呜～～」他立刻用唇堵住铉辰即将出口的话，才刚贴上就被铉辰扭开，格格笑声溢出，「徐学～长～我想呜嗯…. 」他手掌撑住铉辰的后颈，阻止铉辰的闪躲，加深这个吻，吻去铉辰咿呜隐约的抗议，舌探入嘴内很热，他吮吻丰润的唇瓣，感觉到铉辰双臂勾搂住他的后颈，缓缓地往后倒躺在沙发上。</p><p>软热的唇舌，亲昵的鼻息，炙热的身躯…..。</p><p> </p><p>「咳！」</p><p>有人站在沙发附近刻意的出声。</p><p>「咳咳咳！」</p><p>「徐彰彬，铉辰，等你们俩回自个儿房里再亲热。」</p><p>「滚！」彰彬十分不悦的爬起身，瞪视眼前李旻浩，才发现海英也在，脸色低沉。</p><p>「怎？」</p><p>「龙馥和小及不见了。」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他看着自己呼出白雾在凄冷的空气里消散。<br/>「呦？难得见你这么软。」<br/>小韩狠吸一口烟再吐出，白烟雾气遮蔽视线，<br/>「Yellow Metal，Sugar daddy吃的是外面的糖衣，我尝过里面，有毒。」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>「他们都是成人了，会不会在楼上的房里？」</p><p>海英摇头，「若他们在楼上有什么好担心的，小及的手机GPS定位，离开今晚设定的活动范围，所以跳出警示，目前显示正在移动去市区，而LIX的摩托也不在车棚里。」</p><p>彰彬惊讶的扬眉，「吴海英，你监视你妹的行动！？不会太过？ 」</p><p>海英摊手，「我问过小及，她说可以，省得让家里天天问她行程。」</p><p>「嘿！我问到了。」方灿朝他们走来，「我问过小及和LIX的朋友，他们一群人聊天说到之前在夜店看到很厉害的钢管秀，LIX和小及都没去过国内的夜店很兴奋的说要去看。」</p><p>旻浩开口，「小及不在活动范围会怎样吗？ 」</p><p>「就得列管，搬回家里住两个月，」海英叹了口气，「小及回家我就甭想晚上在家里工作了。」</p><p>「这样不也顶好，你这个工作狂，刚好休息两个月的晚上。」</p><p>「喔？！徐彰彬，你敢说我是工作狂，也不想想晚上我忙的都是你跟方灿的新设旅馆……」</p><p>「够了！」方灿沉声制止，难得卸下那温和的假面，露出冷峻的真实面貌，「现在应该是要担心夜店里龙蛇混杂，而小及和LIX两人都憨傻又冲动而惹事生非。」</p><p>海英冷着脸压下怒气，彰彬双臂盘胸不发一语。</p><p>「….如果是钢管表演的夜店，城里最有名的应该有三间。」铉辰想了想开口打破尴尬的沉默，四人立刻视线集中到他身上，他耸耸肩，「其中两家在城中最繁华的A区，另外一间在城西R区。」</p><p>「good，OK，我们分头行动，铉辰你把三间店位置查好，发给我们。旻浩你和彰彬与铉辰去城中，我跟海英去R区。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>长夜漫漫，初冬里没有雪，光枯的枝枒树干伫立在街灯旁。</p><p>铉辰和彰彬与旻浩三人分头行动，铉辰在人潮汹涌的店里搜索，再询问过门口的保安还有店内的调酒师们，只获得一次次满脸疑惑地摇头，他最终离开闹哄哄的夜店，离开人们稀疏聚集的店门口，走远些直到耳畔只闻隐约的重音，他喘了口气，一阵毫无头绪的搜索，他有些无奈，深夜的街道已无人烟，冷风窜入衣领，他深吸口气系紧围巾手插入大衣口袋，停车场旁有贩卖机的光亮，他想去买杯不含酒精的热饮。</p><p> </p><p>＂哐啷！＂</p><p>量贩机热饮铁罐掉落，在静谧的夜里发出好大的声响。</p><p>？</p><p>不远处有什么隐约的声音，谁在呜咽？</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，闻声寻去。</p><p> </p><p>停车场两台车与墙间的暗角，三个身影迭在一起，一名娇小的身影蹲在两人中间嘴里塞着肉棒头颅上下起伏吞吐，另一手握着另外一只撸动。</p><p> </p><p>他赶紧侧身没入黑暗，正打算要离开。</p><p> </p><p>男人手抓着娇小男子的发将之拉起翻身。</p><p>「等等，啊！不！」惊呼被一掌暴力摀住，另一手压制住挥动挣扎的手臂，将娇小男子抵在墙上，掀起保暖的羽绒衣，刷的拉下裤子，裸露屁股被用力搧了一掌，闷哼的唉痛。</p><p> </p><p>「嘿！口交的钱就只能做口交，插入的话钱要另外算。」</p><p>他现身在街灯的光照下，朝那三人走去，他感觉到那两人射来的尖锐视线，耸耸肩勾扬嘴角笑着，「没事，就是提醒一下，还有记得多一根肉棒也是要加钱。」</p><p>娇小男子趁机咬下摀嘴的掌狠踹一脚身旁的压制，在男人呼痛中奋力挣脱，站至铉辰身旁摇摇晃晃的奋力站直身体，啐了一口，「马的，真难吃。」</p><p>「你以为你是见义勇为？救他？他不过就是头下贱的狗，而且我们已经付钱了。」</p><p>铉辰耸耸肩，「我没有见义勇为，我只是告知插入要另外加钱，你们拒绝付款～这可不～行～」下一秒他笑容收敛，狠踹一旁停放的车辆，瞬间警报大响，撕裂黑夜的沉默。</p><p>＂＂＂哔咙哔咙哔哔哔咙咙咙咙咙～～～＂＂＂</p><p>「呀！！」</p><p>他再抬腿狠踹另外一台车，双车的警铃噪音剧烈的鼓荡，剧烈的响在黑夜里。</p><p>是他听过最理直气壮的呼救，为什么几台无机机械却可以这般张狂的吶喊求救，而生为人类却无法？！叫得声嘶力竭却仅换来疼痛，用尽力气尖叫声却都全被塞回肚里。</p><p>那两人咒骂着抛下些无谓的狠话狼狈地逃跑遁入夜里，突然间他觉得一切都荒谬的不可思议忍不住仰头哈哈大笑了起来。</p><p>「Yellow Metal你真他妈的是个疯子，快走啊！」</p><p>他手腕突然被娇小的男子握住，他扬眉压下不悦任由娇小的男子将他往另外一个方向拉去。</p><p>冷风凄凄冰他的脸颊，走个五分钟有一间24小时营业的便利店。</p><p>娇小的男子松开手，狠狠的推了他一把，「操，不是叫你滚越远越好，蹚什么浑水？」</p><p>「小韩，你怎么会在这？」</p><p>「这个问题应该是我要问你的才是。」小韩皱鼻，搓揉双手再将掌放在嘴前呼气，「马的冷死我了。」</p><p>「喏。」他脱下围巾，扔挂在娇小男子的肩颈上。</p><p>小韩抓住围巾一脸不情愿地系上，看着他突然蹙起眉，「嘿，你大半夜的出现在这里，该不会是原本谈好了两个月提早结束？ 但是店里下个月完全没有你的班。」</p><p>「没事。就是来找人。」</p><p>「找人？」</p><p>「说来话长，其实就是不懂事的少年们想来看看夜店长什么模样，家里的大人担心。」他瘪嘴有些无奈。</p><p>「呵，听起来顶不让人省心的，烟，抽吗？」小韩从怀里掏出一包淡烟递了过去。</p><p>他摇摇头。</p><p>小韩熟练的将烟放入嘴掏出打火机，点燃，白烟袅袅散入黯夜。</p><p>「我差点忘了你不抽烟只喝酒，跟我相反。」</p><p>「你滴酒不沾倒是顶让人惊讶的。」他嘴角轻扬，「你气色看起来不错。」</p><p>「没你好，你最近好吗？你跟你的肥羊先生。」</p><p>「喔，还行吧？」他耸耸肩，叹了口气，「其实，我也不知道。」</p><p>「不知道？」小韩的音扬起，「不知道什么？」</p><p>「不知道自己在干嘛，也搞不懂自己在想什么。」他看着自己呼出白雾在凄冷的空气里消散。</p><p>「呦？难得见你这么软。」小韩狠吸一口烟再吐出，白烟雾气遮蔽视线，「Yellow Metal，Sugar daddy吃的是外面的糖衣，我尝过里面，有毒。」</p><p>「嗯，啊，下雪了。」纯白的雪片片由黯黑无光的天空缓缓的坠落，他伸掌去接，洁白的雪落在掌心立刻融化消失。</p><p>「你该走了。」</p><p>「嗯？」他眨眨眼，回过神来看向身边的娇小男子，小韩扯了扯嘴角，「你手机一直在震，有人正急着找你。」</p><p>「喔。」他收起掌心才发现手冻的有些疼，将手收回大衣兜里掏出震动的手机，按下通话键。</p><p>「彰彬哥，嗯，找到人了？好。」他切掉手机，小韩扯下颈上的围巾，递给他。他没有接，拿着手机手直接插回兜里，勾起嘴角，「我该走了。」</p><p>「等等。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「刚才，谢啦。」</p><p>他摇摇头，「之前你也帮过我，那次在店旁的窄巷里。」</p><p>小韩眨眨眼，倒是也笑了起来，「快滚。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下雪了。</p><p>彰彬挂掉通话，看着白雪飘飞，黯淡无光的黑夜虚空降落洁白无瑕的纯粹雪晶。他伸手试图抓捉，「铉辰说他离我们不远，马上走过来。」</p><p>「彰彬。」</p><p>「怎？」</p><p>「你喜欢铉辰？」</p><p>「这对你不该是个问题。」</p><p>旻浩扬眉，「我是看得出来，但是想要问个明白。」</p><p>「我在铉辰面前几乎是另外的模样，我自己都不敢相信。」</p><p>「这么喜欢？」</p><p>「跟铉辰在一起我才觉得自己活着。」他抓住了飘落的雪，掌心只有一丝冰凉的余烬。</p><p>「呵呵呵，粉身碎骨在所不惜？」</p><p>「旻浩哥你真极端。」</p><p>「想要共度一生？」</p><p>「啊？我从来没想过这件事。」铉辰的笑容浮上脑海，那眼神里有火光像是渴求着些什么希冀着些什么。「我…….我希望铉辰快乐，我……我想要他在我身边。」他双手一摊，「没别的了。」</p><p>旻浩愣住了，瞪着他下一秒仰头大笑了起来，「哈哈哈哈哈，真是太有趣了。」</p><p>？！</p><p>旻浩笑声咧在雪夜，「最开始听灿哥说时，我以为你终于要反抗家里，铉辰只是找来假装，后来见到铉辰才发现并非如此，但是，」旻浩止住笑，「我本来以为你会混着算计，评估着利益与现实考虑，如同你经营公司般的对待感情，没想到你的想法是如此的干净纯粹，我要对你另眼相看了徐彰彬。」</p><p>「啥？旻浩哥你的话我就只半懂，感情跟事业本来是截然不同的东西啊！」</p><p>「对你是如此。」</p><p>彰彬双眸眯细，「我父母瞒着我做了些什么？」</p><p>旻浩扬眉，「反正你也阻止不了他们，你就做你自己，我挺你。」旻浩勾起唇角，「世代总是该交替的，哈哈哈哈哈哈。」</p><p>脚步声，</p><p>雪夜有人朝他们快步走来，双手插在暖褐色的大衣兜里，穿过飘落的飞雪，美好的容颜，看见他笑容缓缓地绽放。</p><p>「彰彬哥！ 」</p><p>「铉辰。」</p><p>「旻浩哥你也在，有找到人真是太好了。」</p><p>「LIX和小及只是单纯冲动了些，让你跟彰彬大半夜一起出来找人，容我替我的傻弟弟道歉。」</p><p>「小事情，出来散心赏雪也蛮好的。」铉辰轻笑。</p><p>「我们回去吧？」彰彬伸手轻轻拍落铉辰肩上的雪花，「吴叔在前面转角等着我们了。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>铉辰被一把拥入怀中，冬季的寒意随着彰彬的大衣渗入他的肌肤，他忍不住打寒颤。<br/>他知道有严重的事情发生了，而且很有可能他是原因的一部分，他扯了扯嘴角，这说不定才是彰彬哥需要他的理由？需要一条恶龙来破坏高塔？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>雪落了一个礼拜就停了，白雪霭霭的城市，然后天晴了几天，又开始落雪。</p><p>严峻刺骨寒冷的冬季，人类只能躲在室内依靠着暖气避免冻僵。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黄昏时分，白昼与黑夜的交界，暗黑逐渐覆盖冬季的城市。</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩一身黑衣手握方向盘，车驶过街道，铉辰铁灰商务西装坐在副驾驶座，掌中手机突然震动起来，他接起来电。</p><p>「铉辰，我是方灿，旻浩在你旁边吗？」方灿少见有些微焦急的声音，铉辰瞬间惊了一下。</p><p>「嗯，他在开车，我们刚结束拜访花艺公司的行程，灿哥，我将扩音打开。」</p><p>「旻浩，有两件事，第一件事，你知道彰彬今天去开董事会？」方灿的声音已经恢复了冷静荡在车里。</p><p>「这件事我知道，灿哥你直接说第二件。」</p><p>「第二件事电话里很难说，你来imperfect。」</p><p>「正在过去了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>车抵达江边大楼时，夜幕已降临，今夜没有星光更没有月亮，雪覆盖着建筑与树植，云压得很低。</p><p> </p><p>旻浩和铉辰走入imperfect，方灿严肃地坐在窗边的位子，蓬松的卷发，宽阔的肩，正在工作。</p><p>「发生什么事？」旻浩推门劈头就问。</p><p>「第一件事反正我们没能做什么就先不谈，第二件事，Polaris(新设旅馆公司)的资金有部分撤资。」</p><p>「那可正好，我跟海英正愁股份太少。」旻浩蹙眉，「但是，是谁抽手了？」</p><p>「彰彬的姊姊。」</p><p>旻浩耸耸肩，「这也是没办法的，彬姊有她自己的立场，但是，我站在彰彬这边。我肚子饿啦，铉辰你想吃些什么。」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，他听不懂旻浩和方灿再谈什么，却明显感觉有严重的事情正在爆发，「不需要联络彰彬哥吗？」</p><p>方灿摇摇头，轻拍铉辰的肩，「别担心，彰彬等等就会过来，我让厨师先准备等等一起吃？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬铁青着脸，紧抿着唇走出会议室，快步穿过走廊正要走入办公室。</p><p>金秘书赶紧超越彰彬挡在门口，「抱歉，徐股东，您已经不再是董事，也不是执行长，所以办公室里所有的物品您都不能碰。」</p><p>彰彬双手盘胸，压下即将要喷发的怒气，「金秘书，你与我共事多年，你确定你选择要站在我父母那边？让开。」</p><p>金秘书叹了口气，默默地侧身让开，彰彬迈步走至办公桌前，正要收拾属于自己的物品。</p><p>「小彬，你好好听爸妈的话，赶紧跟那人分手。」</p><p>一对珠光宝气的中年夫妇步入办公室，徐母苦口婆心的口气，「小彬，你根本就是被那个人骗了，他就是个跳脱衣舞的男妓，爸妈都调查过了。我知道你年纪到了适婚年龄有些着急，别担心，爸妈会帮你介绍适合的对象。」</p><p>「我不需要。」他拿起自己桌上自己常用的笔记本与钢笔。</p><p>「虽然爸妈今天做得是狠绝了些，但是我们也是希望你可以好好思考，你要知道，你所拥有的公司和职务全都是我们给的。」</p><p>「我知道。」他忍不住讥讽，「我知道你们早已选好新的执行长人选，只是缺时机把我踢掉，我跟铉辰交往根本其实根本构不成一个妥善的借口，只是你们等不住了。」</p><p>「徐彰彬，你居然敢用这种口气跟我说话？！」徐父大步上前，掴一大耳光，搧得彰彬瞬间失重，不得伸手搀扶办公桌才不会倒地。</p><p>「我跟你妈是怎么教你的，你什么时候变成这个模样。」</p><p>彰彬耳中嗡嗡作响，头昏脑胀，疼痛从脸颊扩散，情绪在胸臆里燃烧，他缓缓直起身，反倒是勾起嘴角，「还好你们是真的没教过我什么，我跟吴叔还有家教老师们学得可好了，这倒是要感谢你们。」</p><p>「你！！」</p><p>「别担心，我这就走。」</p><p>「你如果不跟那人分手，现在出了这个门，就是跟我们断绝亲子关系。」</p><p>彰彬蹙眉顿住了紧抿着唇，「我不是你们的玩偶，我从小到大都是听话的孩子，但是我已经长大，我是个人，有自己的身体与灵魂，有自己的想法。」他叹了口气，「我自问这些年，论花在事业上的心力与为家族企业的赚入的金额，早已经远远超过你们，更已经为你们荒谬的决策收拾了不知道多少了烂尾缺失。」彰彬笑了起来，「没有我，你们两个手头上拥有的公司营业额，在家族企业里的排行可不知道要落到哪儿。」</p><p>徐母和徐父蹙眉快速互相交换一下视线，徐母放软口气，「小彬，公司的事情我们另外再说。」</p><p>「没什么好说。我已经不是公司董事也不再是执行长，你们过几天让新的执行长来跟我交接职务内容。」</p><p>彰彬摇摇头，绕过那对中年夫妇，轻轻推开僵硬地守在门口的金秘书，走出办公室，一路上同事们表情各异，却无人上前跟他交谈，他暗自叹了口气，挺起胸膛步入电梯，走出大门时，没想到吴叔正站在车道旁如同日常般等着他。</p><p>他扬眉，「吴叔你应该知道发生什么事情，你要跟着我？」</p><p>「少爷，我当然是跟着你。」吴叔一贯坚定温和的说着。</p><p>「谢谢。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吴叔的车在黑夜的路面奔驰，街景在车窗外快速流动，彰彬接起来电。</p><p>「姊。」</p><p>「彬，姊问你，黄铉辰是你请来的人假扮的人，还是你真的男友？」</p><p>「我喜欢铉辰。」</p><p>「呵呵呵….」电话那头传来混着懊恼的苦笑声。「我明白了，看来是姊姊没看清，呵呵呵，这样我跟那两头巨婴差距也不大？？」</p><p>「没事，我知道姊你有自己的难处，Polaris的资金缺口有旻浩和海英。」</p><p>「嗯，姊跟你换股，我个人的贸易公司，我会将各10%股份转移给你跟黄铉辰。」</p><p>「不需要，姊你已经帮了我很多。」</p><p>「两个月内会发生，生日宴会见！」不容质疑的口气。</p><p>「姊！」</p><p>彰彬正想要说些什么，对方已经挂断。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬走入imperfect办公室时三张表情不同的脸都望向他。</p><p>方灿表情带着点欣慰，海英则双手盘胸对着他摇头，旻浩则是笑着率先开口，「恭喜你徐彰彬，恭喜你脱离家庭企业成为自由之身啦！」</p><p>「铉辰呢？」彰彬环顾四周那高瘦的身影不在办公室里。</p><p>「铉辰帮不上忙，我让他先回去了。」方灿走上来轻拍他肩，「彬你也先回去休息。」</p><p>旻浩接着说，「资金缺口已补，只差周转上有些滞碍，我记得你的钱早就all in，所以你现在也帮不上忙。」</p><p>海英笑了起来，「我现在也是Polaris董事会的一员，期待未来在会议里跟你意见不合大战一番，来日方长。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>城市一隅，彰彬的宅邸，</p><p>铉辰正阅读着手里的书，</p><p>那是他第一次在彰彬书房里看的那册小说，故事中的高塔里的公主举行祭典仪式将恶龙呼唤来，恶龙攻击尖塔，高塔崩坏破碎，公主从正残骸中逃出剧情紧张万分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「铉辰~我回来了。」</p><p>彰彬回到宅邸，客厅一隅的单人座阅读灯晕黄高瘦的男子一席剪影，闻声抬头，表情隐在温黄里，他快步走去。</p><p>铉辰阖上手中的书，被一把拥入怀中，抱得很紧，冬季的寒意随着彰彬的大衣渗入他的肌肤，他忍不住打了个寒颤。</p><p>他知道有严重的事情发生了，而且很有可能他是原因的一部分，他扯了扯嘴角，这说不定才是彰彬哥需要他的理由？需要一条恶龙来破坏高塔？</p><p>彰彬松开怀抱，开始脱去大衣，白衬衫套着保暖的深蓝毛衣，将大衣放在沙发上。</p><p>「彰彬哥，出了什么事？」</p><p>「没什么事，我父母他们终于找到借口做他们一直很想做的事情，把我踢出家族企业。」</p><p>「啊？」他双眼大睁，「他们把你踢出公司？！」</p><p>「家族企业的那间公司，不是我跟灿哥创的旅馆。」</p><p>彰彬再次将铉辰搂入怀里，温暖的拥抱，他是否该推开？</p><p>「没事，别担心，我父母他们想要我为公司付出一切，却不愿意我爬到他们顶头，这次他们终于找到个理由，就这样，哼呵，只是….」</p><p>「只是？」他轻轻挣脱彰彬的怀抱，看着彰彬平静的表情，歪头问道。</p><p>「只是我本来以为我会有些舍不得，没想到却是如释重负，虽然有些难受，心情上却轻松不少。」</p><p>他眨眨眼，勾起嘴角，「那就太好啦。」</p><p>希望恶龙有帮上忙，我愿意帮你毁去高塔，这应该也是我唯一能做的…..</p><p>彰彬温和的眼眸，手轻捧起他的脸庞像是珍宝，柔软温热的唇落在额、眼、鼻尖，最后落在唇。</p><p>温柔的让他觉得他就要此融化，他该怎么办才好？</p><p>「因为有你，铉辰，谢谢你，因为有你，所以我才能认清这些，不然现在我应该愤怒的要将一切撕裂。」</p><p>他深吸口气，推开在胸膛里鼓荡的感觉，伸手勾搂彰彬的后颈，「真可惜，我本来听灿哥和旻浩哥讨论时有听没懂，以为很严重的事情发生了，害我花了点时间思考要怎么来给你”安慰”。」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>他挑眉，「把我绑起来当你的性玩具一个晚上？」</p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，胀红脸傻愣住的模样十分可爱，他忍不住笑起来，身体往前倾贴，将气吐在彰彬耳侧低语，「还是，你想要角色换过来，让我把你绑起来玩一整晚？」</p><p>彰彬倒抽一口气，将他紧紧的搂住，他感觉到彰彬腿间急速勃发的欲望。</p><p>「呵呵呵，彰彬哥你硬得太快了。」</p><p>「呀！」</p><p>他笑着将彰彬推坐落沙发椅，「你选哪一个？」</p><p>彰彬想要爬起来再被他推回去座位，「别着急。」他忍不住格格笑出声，一颗颗从上往下解开睡衣衬衫的钮扣………</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>你們猜選了哪一個？？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他耳中轰轰作响脑袋一片空白，为什么他居然会期望这些话是彰彬哥说给他听的？这全是演戏，为什么他的心跳如此急促。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬抓住了铉辰的手腕制止他的动作，「不。」</p><p>他眨眨眼，瞬间不知道该如何是好。</p><p>彰彬露出有点疲惫的笑容，松开手，「铉辰我今晚想要温和轻松点的，陪我洗澡说说话一起睡觉？」</p><p>他耸耸肩，瘪嘴，「我不能保证不做点别的。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>水气蒸腾的浴室，长腿跨入浴缸缓缓一点点浸进热水，彰彬近乎痴迷的欣赏着铉辰美丽的胴体，美丽的男子朝他靠近，笑颜让他心醉，他伸展双臂承接贴上来的温暖与心跳，铉辰圈住他的脖子将调侃的气音吐在他的耳侧，「这样如何？」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「有温和吗？」铉辰挪臀坐上他的大腿，非常故意的扭动臀股挤压。</p><p>「嗯哼。」</p><p>铉辰格格笑着靠近脸轻磨蹭他的脖子，柔软的唇贴上吸吮耳垂，又湿又热，舔咬颈脖再一点一点往下，快感流窜，他忍不住低吟出声。</p><p>铉辰停下动作，头轻偎在他的肩膀，「彰彬哥，我喜欢听你呻吟，会撩起我的欲望。」</p><p>他眨眨眼，「我的荣幸？」他伸手握住铉辰腿间勃发的欲望，又硬又热，「我发现你在浴室里会比较尽兴放松。」</p><p>「嗯啊，有吗？」</p><p>他松开手，「我想尝尝。」</p><p>铉辰惊讶的眨眼，「尝什么？」</p><p>「你坐上浴柜就知道了。」</p><p>美丽的男子松开臂膀，长腿跨出浴缸转身坐在大理石台面，赤裸的美好胴体，颀长双腿间勃发的欲望正在呼唤他。</p><p>彰彬也跨离浴缸走至铉辰身前，手抚摸大腿肌肤缓缓向上，握住硬挺的阴茎再铉辰的抽气中纳入口中，炙热的肉棒塞满口腔，上一次也就是第一次他帮铉辰口交是深夜里看见铉辰跳舞的那晚，才几下被铉辰给制止，这次再次尝试，他笨拙的舔舐吞吐。</p><p>「嗯….好奇怪….啊….彰彬哥….从来没有人…对我做这件事…啊…」铉辰轻柔的抓住他的头发，低喃着破碎的语句，他嘴里的阴茎越来越硬，很快的，铉辰柔软的呻吟混着抽气，抓住他头发的力道越来越强，臀胯不由自主的顶撞。</p><p>「彬…彰彬哥….我，我快要射了…快….拔出..…」铉辰肌肉紧绷，高亢的叫了出来「啊…..！」</p><p>强烈的味道充斥口腔，他赶紧退后吐出阴茎，白浊的精液喷溅在他的脸上，他喘着气，铉辰双眸恍惚眨了眨回过神来表情惊讶又慌张，快速下大理石台面，「彰彬哥，我帮你擦掉。」「没关系，虽然很感觉有点怪。」他扬起脸任由铉辰拿取毛巾帮他擦拭脸上的液体。</p><p>「你的阴茎和精液，我品尝完了味道很好。」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「还是你喜欢听别的说法，」他扬起眉，「铉辰你的肉棒和洨味道很棒。」</p><p>铉辰倒抽一口气，攫住他的下巴，「操！徐彰彬，你讲这话我今晚怎么可能温和？我要把你骑到榨不出汁来。」</p><p>「喔？榨汁？呵呵呵呵，你这说法很有趣，要来试试吗？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黄昏时分，白天与黑夜的交界，夜幕降临，天际只剩一抹红霞，即将消失。</p><p> </p><p>「「叩叩。」」</p><p> </p><p>彰彬轻敲了敲铉辰卧房的门，「铉辰，我们该出发了。」</p><p>「彰彬哥我门没锁。」</p><p>他推门而入，镜前的的男子修长挺拔，墨黑色的成套西装，布料上精美的暗色绣纹只有在光线转折之时显现美丽的图纹，跟自己身上的西装是同系列的不同款式。</p><p>铉辰回过来来看他，嘴角扯了扯欲言又止。</p><p>「怎么了？」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，指了指镜中的倒影，</p><p>我……好像不认识镜子里的这个人。</p><p>铉辰深吸口气，把这句话吞在肚子里，勾起嘴角，「觉得差了点什么。」</p><p>彰彬将手伸向他摊开，那对钻石耳饰躺在掌心，耀眼璀璨的火光。</p><p>他伸手将不对称的钻石耳饰戴上，钻石垂坠在脸颈侧像是燃烧生命的流星，你受到不可抗拒的引力让你奋不顾身的坠落了？这是什么可笑的问题，他居然在心里这样问了钻石。</p><p>「走吧。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>城郊边界的山腰，在白雪霭霭中矗立着富丽堂皇的的巨大豪宅，夜幕已降，华灯初上，欢迎着宾客的到来。</p><p> </p><p>吴叔车驶入花园，绕弧形的道路进入建筑前庭的下车处，第一次见到这幢豪宅的记忆涌入铉辰的脑海，他咬了咬下唇，随着彰彬下车。</p><p>穿过有着巨型花艺装饰的玄关，走入挑高的厅堂，华美璀璨的水晶吊灯高挂，华服正装的来宾们在悠扬的音乐中优雅的交谈。</p><p>宾客们有些他截然陌生，有些是先前他与旻浩哥曾拜访过的，纷纷和彰彬招呼或握手问候，在看见他时都会礼貌的笑着示意，他却总能捕捉到瞬间溢出表情，或轻蔑或质疑或责怪或贪婪或鄙夷，这些就是他在这里的原因，他这条恶龙要来搞事要来破坏，要让彰彬哥从家族的禁锢里逃脱。</p><p>「彰彬，铉辰。」</p><p>「娜姊。」绝代风华的珠宝商像是一席香风朝他们卷来，挑扬眉毛，「你们俩站在一块出乎我意料的和谐。」女子歪头轻笑，「铉辰你的钻石耳饰真好看，改天来陪姊姊喝酒。」</p><p>他还来不及答话，</p><p>「彬。」一席黑衣的李旻浩朝他们走来，打断了他们三人间的对谈，「抱歉了娜姊，彬，你姊姊请你到展台上。」</p><p>彰彬突然握住他的手，捏了捏，「好，铉辰我们走。」</p><p>好戏即将上演。</p><p>他勾起嘴角，任由彰彬牵着手，两人一起走。</p><p> </p><p>展台，</p><p>约五个台阶高的长型舞台，背板是不停拨放视频的巨大屏幕，舞台中央的主持人正滔滔不绝介绍彰彬姊姊与她的公司，更试图宣传徐家企业的优良文化。</p><p>他与彰彬走至舞台右侧，彰彬的姊姊是位年纪稍长的女子，黑发挽成髻，华美的刺绣长礼服，大气妆容与翡翠饰品点缀，一双与彰彬相似的小眼却一点也不温和，看见彰彬时倒是真心真意的笑了起来，对他点头示意，出乎他的意料，彬姊看着他的眼神是真实的友善。</p><p>突然，</p><p>灯光渐暗，生日快乐的旋律响起，在众人合唱声中彬姊走至舞台中央，多层的生日蛋糕从舞台左侧推来，彬姊许愿后吹熄蜡烛，灯亮，一对中年夫妇张牙舞爪的从舞台左侧闯入，半夺半拿从主持人手中接过麦克风，说了些不咸不淡的开场，骤然话锋一转，「我们想要藉由今天这个场合宣布重要的事情，就是~~我们的儿子徐彰彬与吴家小女儿吴及的联姻。」</p><p>！！？？</p><p>猛的，灯光骤暗，仅存两盏灯光，一盏打亮彰彬，彰彬神色沉着似乎早有心理准备，另一盏照在小及身上，年轻的女孩一脸惊讶几乎傻愣住了。</p><p>台下众人惊讶交头接耳。</p><p>铉辰顿傻着，看着彰彬挺直背走至舞台中心，接过主持人递上的麦克风，沉着的开口，「第一点，我记得你们已经跟我断绝亲子关系，」</p><p>铉辰看着那对中年夫妇怒火从双眸里溢出，表情扭曲几乎就要狰狞，正伺机合适的插话时机。</p><p>「所以，虽然我仍然是徐家的成员，是姊姊的弟弟，却再也不是你们的儿子。当然不可能听你们的联姻安排，第二点……」</p><p>「等等！」突然台下的小及大声呼喊。</p><p>众人的视线立刻集中在那年轻的女孩身上，小及似乎终于从惊讶中回过神来，「我拒绝！！！」女孩用力的呼喊，「我绝对不要跟彰彬哥结婚，他已经有喜欢的人了！而我也是！」</p><p>众人耳语声波涛汹涌。</p><p>「谢谢小及，我喜欢黄铉辰。」</p><p>彰彬放下手中的麦，转身向他，「铉辰~」温柔的呼唤着他的名，他深吸口气，重头戏就在此时，他拉整西装，在众人惊呼声中走上舞台。</p><p>灯光打亮他与彰彬，彰彬在他身前单膝跪下，从西装口袋掏出黑绒饰盒，打开，钻戒，华美的宝石，璀璨的火彩几乎刺痛他的双眼。</p><p>「铉辰，请你跟我结婚。」台下几众人们惊呼宛若惊滔骇浪。</p><p>他耳中轰轰作响脑袋一片空白，为什么他居然会期望这些话是彰彬哥说给他听的？这全是演戏，为什么他的心跳如此急促。</p><p>「铉辰？」</p><p>他瞬间回过神来，彰彬正单膝跪在他身前，舞台侧那两位中年夫妇冷着脸身旁不知何时已伫立两位非常强壮的保全，台下的群众们正引首以望，所有的人都在等着他的答应。</p><p>他赶紧点头，颤抖着伸出手，让彰彬将钻戒推入他的手指戴上，戒指套在指上又硬又冰冷，彰彬哥握住他的掌心却很热。</p><p>「我也要告白！！」台下的小及突然又再次大喊，众人目光再次转回台下那年轻的女孩，理直气壮混着羞赧，「Felix Lee李龙馥，我喜欢你，请你跟我交往！！」</p><p>他与彰彬身上灯光撤去，另外一盏灯光落在另外一侧的年轻男子，他在黑暗中看见彰彬温和的眼眸含笑，他的手仍被紧握在温热的掌中，急促的心跳更为剧烈。</p><p>「彬！」彰彬姊姊快步朝他们俩走来，「你们趁着场面混乱先走。我怕那两头巨婴会理智崩坏在我的生日宴上动粗，然后不得不被警卫带离。」</p><p>「姊，抱歉，谢谢。」</p><p>「嗯，你们两个几天后来找我。」</p><p>他们在小及和Felix的互相告白的沸腾气氛中，快步离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彰彬的宅邸，</p><p>温暖的室内与冰冷的户外形成巨大的反差。</p><p>彰彬在回程的车上一直用手机工作着，生日宴会最忙乱的现场，酒水与供餐还有人员的调度，仅分出部分的意识进入室内脱去大衣与西装外套，坐落沙发又再次将所有的注意力拉回工作上。</p><p>生日宴终于在九点多落幕，他放下手机伸展略为僵硬的身体，长嘘一口气，太好了筹备两个月的姊姊的生日宴终于告一段落，新公司Polaris第一步也算是踩稳了脚步，他松开衬衫领口最上头的几颗钮扣，站起身决定要回房洗澡。</p><p> </p><p>走入自己的卧房，昏暗的房间没有开灯，一个模糊的身影正坐在床上。</p><p>「铉辰？」他按亮灯光，铉辰仍穿着笔挺的正装，抬起头双眸空洞且疲惫。</p><p>他赶紧走至铉辰身前，「铉辰你还好吗？我以为你已经回房休息了。」</p><p>铉辰低下头，缓缓打开手掌，掌心躺着钻戒，「彰彬哥，戏演完了，还你。」</p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，你以为是演戏吗？「抱歉，刚才那样根本没有让你能够有思考的时间，谢谢你配合我。」</p><p>他摇摇头，拿起戒指放入彰彬的手里，「没什么，我们说好的两个月，明天就是最后一天了。」</p><p>「铉辰，我是认真的。」彰彬再次单膝跪下，由下往上注视着他，「我不是演戏，我希望跟你再一起的日子可以无限延长，黄铉辰，跟你在一起的时候我才觉得我活着，我很喜欢你。」彰彬望着他的眼眸里柔软又真挚，让他几乎无法动弹。</p><p>「我，我爱你，铉辰，我想….我不知道再什么时候就这样爱上你了，请你跟我结婚。如果你愿意的话，请你跟我结婚。」</p><p>他眨眨眼，不对，不该是这样的，公主应该要跟勇者在一起，杀了恶龙才对。</p><p>「铉辰，」彰彬握住他的手，温暖窜入他的身体，令他颤抖，「你不用马上回答，我希望你是真的愿意，我想要你快乐。」</p><p>「嗯，我愿意啊。」他抽手拿起钻戒戴入无名指，耸耸肩，「怎么可能不愿意，这么好的机会怎么可能会拒绝，跟你结婚我就可以少奋斗一百年，一下子青铜变黄金。」</p><p>「铉辰。」</p><p>「彰彬哥。」</p><p>「你真的愿意？」</p><p>他噘起嘴，「我都说了我愿意啊。」</p><p>「真的？」</p><p>「真的！」</p><p>「真的？」</p><p>「真的啊，到底要我说几次？」</p><p>「耶~~」彰彬开心的欢呼，捧起他的脸用力的啵了一下他的嘴，再开心的搂住，像是小鸡啄米般不停地亲吻着他的脸与嘴，跳上跳下的，极度开心地情绪似乎也感染到他，让他忍不住格格的笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是什么时候失控的？</p><p> </p><p>他该怎么办才好？</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>柔软的唇瓣，温热的鼻息，他们不是第一次接吻，他却觉得像是初次。<br/>亲昵磨蹭，徐缓的抽插，汗水与湿热的呼吸，让他心柔软又澎湃。<br/>高潮强烈的冲击，他像是在极致的欢愉中死亡又在亲昵爱怜的亲吻中复生。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不知道该怎么办……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人边嘻笑的边脱去衣物，混着亲吻与抚摸，缓慢地直到全裸唇舌交缠，呼吸与节奏才逐渐急促起来。</p><p> </p><p>他们做爱。</p><p> </p><p>肌肤贴着肌肤，心跳熨贴着心跳。</p><p>彰彬很缓的抽插着，搂着腰与腿亲吻着他，火热酥麻快感徐缓的推迭。</p><p>他睁开双眼，这是第一次在性交中睁开眼，或者应该说这是或许是他有生以来第一次做爱，彰彬哥眼眸漫溢着他读不懂的情感，真挚与爱怜？</p><p>「铉辰…嗯….我好喜欢你….好棒……」亲昵磨蹭，徐缓的抽插，汗水与湿热的呼吸，让他心柔软又澎湃。</p><p>彰彬哥低喃的称赞像是电流般流窜全身，在神经里鼓荡，不知何时，他激烈的高潮了，射在两人之间，液体喷溅在胸腹，他恍惚中感觉到彰彬动作早已变快，激烈的在他颈窝喘着粗气抓掐他的腰臀用力的抽插着，肉身拍击着肉身，混着汗水潮湿黏糊冲撞，他收拢臂膀紧拥着身上火热的身躯，吻吮彰彬的肩膀，汗水的咸味扩散在舌尖，鼻腔充盈着体味，每一次的抽插都激起一波的快感，宛若浪涛不停地冲击拍打沿岸。</p><p> </p><p>「彬….彰彬哥….. 」</p><p>高潮强烈的冲击，他像是在极致的欢愉中死亡又在亲昵爱怜的亲吻中复生。</p><p> </p><p>他喘着气视线模糊过了数十秒焦距才逐渐聚拢，彰彬眼眸深邃，缓缓退出，亲吻他的发梢，手抚去他前额沁出的薄汗。</p><p>他在欢愉的余波中恍惚，头昏目眩撑起身，「继续，我想要继续。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「坐床头。」</p><p>彰彬略带笨拙的爬至床头，张开双臂等待他，彷若摊展永远为他张开的怀抱，是专属于他的位子。</p><p>他手扶彰彬的肩膝盖跨在两侧，手握住那刚射完的阴茎触感黏糊，轻撸几下在彰彬闷哼中又再次变硬，他调整姿势手往后扶热挺的阴茎对准入口，缓缓地一点一点往下坐直到臀贴彰彬的大腿肌肤，彰彬轻哼着收紧臂膀，掌撑他后颈，侧脸前倾嘴贴上唇。</p><p>柔软的唇瓣，温热的鼻息，他们不是第一次接吻，他却觉得像是初次。</p><p>彰彬轻柔的啮咬他的唇瓣，吸吮他的舌，另一掌抚摸着他每一寸肌肤，后腰肚脐前胸乳首锁骨，渐渐的他感觉火热逐渐燃起，略软的阴茎又再次硬挺。</p><p>他缓缓地开始摆动臀胯，感觉彰彬在他的体内，火热阴茎厮磨内在带起酥麻，一波波越来越强烈，欢愉回荡全身，呻吟从亲吻间溢出，他手不禁抓握彰彬的臂膀，却再也无法压抑胸臆怦跳的情感迸出口，「彰彬哥，我也喜欢你….啊….我喜欢跟你做爱….感觉很好…. 」</p><p>彰彬对着他笑，伸手将他凌乱的发拨至耳后，「铉辰，我也很喜欢跟你做爱。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>城市一隅，</p><p>天才微亮，灰蒙蒙的白光，没有晨曦只有朦胧的白雾。</p><p>高级公寓楼的大堂，旻浩套着大衣，睡眼惺忪万般无奈，手掩呵欠步入大堂的沙发等待区，一薄瘦的身影正低着头手指交握。</p><p>「黄铉辰。」</p><p>「旻浩哥。」</p><p>他抹了把脸，咽下被吵醒的不悦开口，「黄铉辰，你看看现在才几点，六点好吗？」</p><p>「旻浩哥….. 」铉辰紧抿着嘴，声音有气无力几乎像是求救。</p><p>他这时才发现铉辰头发凌乱，脸色苍白双眼无神。</p><p>他摇摇头，跟我来吧。走出大堂，掏出磁扣刷开门禁，两人搭电梯，铉辰紧抿着嘴，一言不发。</p><p>公寓门开，他打个巨大的哈欠坐落沙发，示意铉辰坐落。</p><p>「说吧，怎么了？你跟徐彰彬吵架？」</p><p>「彰彬哥，他…他跟我求婚。」</p><p>「我知道，昨晚生日宴大家都看到了。」</p><p>「不是宴会的表演，他昨晚在家里真的跟我求婚。」</p><p>他忍不住翻了个白眼，「你到底在说什么废话，求婚还有什么不一样。」</p><p>铉辰抬起头，蓄满泪水的双眸，嘴唇颤抖着，「他说他爱我….彰彬哥说他爱我…..，他不可能会爱我，我只不过是头他请回来帮他毁坏高塔的恶龙…. 」铉辰夹杂着啜泣，颠三倒四的说着。</p><p>「停，我不懂恶龙在说什么，这应该是个故事？你从头先把这个故事简单说一遍，但是在那之前我得先喝杯咖啡。」</p><p>他走到厨房中岛吧台，快速的泡了咖啡，做了两杯拿铁，递一杯给怔傻在沙发上的铉辰。</p><p>「说吧，恶龙的故事。」</p><p>铉辰喝了几口咖啡似乎稍微冷静了点。</p><p>他边啜饮咖啡拿铁边听着铉辰坑坑巴巴叙述那个奇幻故事，高塔里的公主呼唤恶龙，恶龙毁坏高塔，公主逃出，最后勇者把砍掉恶龙的头颅，用龙血灌溉农田，用龙骨作为新城堡的梁柱。</p><p>「彰彬哥，只不过是被我骗了，他不可能会喜欢我，更不应该爱我…. 」 铉辰的声音苍白且无力，嘶哑着几乎无声，珍珠般的泪水滚落。</p><p>「铉辰，」他伸出手轻拍小了他五岁男子的肩，「不要把自己想得太伟大，高塔不是你毁坏的。」铉辰愣住了，瞬间更丧气了些。</p><p>「但是你也不要把自己想得太渺小，铉辰啊，徐彰彬是真的很喜欢你，你的存在让他成长，如果硬要用这个故事比喻，对于徐彰彬来说，你是既是恶龙同时又是勇者，哈哈哈哈哈，但是你说彰彬他哪一点像是公主啊？」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，「但是，我，像我这样的人….…. 」</p><p>「黄铉辰，24岁，曾是S艺术大学舞蹈系资优生，二年级时已是校内舞团首席，可惜来年家族出游发生意外车祸，家人都死了，只剩下你还活着。」</p><p>铉辰双眸大睁，「然后你就开始跳艳舞，同时卖艺又卖身。」</p><p>他扯了扯嘴角，「我和灿哥都知道你的背景，」他耸耸肩，「灿哥很早就请人调查，我不确定彰彬知不知道就是了。」</p><p>「你们不讨厌我，不觉得我恶心？」</p><p>「有什么好讨厌的？」旻浩歪头勾起嘴角，「你跟我一起拜访客户不是做得挺好的吗？比很多跟我配合的同事要好得多了。」他喝一口咖啡，「要说讨厌的话，我倒是很讨厌彰彬的父母。」</p><p>铉辰眨眨眼，没有能够回话。</p><p>「呵，嗯，你来找我是为什么，不可能是跟我炫耀彰彬跟你求婚这件事，所以，说吧。」</p><p>「你回法国时带我走，旻浩哥。」</p><p>「啊？你要离开？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「为什么？」</p><p>铉辰嘴唇颤抖着，扯了个不象样的苦笑，「彰彬哥他只是一时冲昏头，我们认识其实也没多久，他喜欢的并不是真正的我，我对他来说是个新鲜少见的对象，只要我离开，他就会清醒过来。」</p><p>他仰头哈哈大笑了起来，「呵呵呵呵，黄铉辰你也爱徐彰彬。」</p><p>「啊？」铉辰瞪大眼，「我，这…」</p><p>「没什么好否认的，行啊，我答应你，我明天的飞机你跟我一起走，就是不知道还有没有机票了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高级住宅区，彰彬的宅邸。</p><p>太阳从东方升起，逐渐上升至天空中央。</p><p>日正当中，阳光穿过落地玻璃窗洒落舒适的大床，被窝里一蜷缩的身影。</p><p> </p><p>彰彬眨眨眼，他很久没有睡得这么熟，昨夜几乎所有的事情都一并完结，不论是姊姊的生日宴还是新创公司的初步，最重要的是最重要的是，铉辰。</p><p>他胸臆里充盈着满足与喜悦，充满对未来的期待，而且，這未來有铉辰。</p><p>他摸索着床头柜上的手机，却摸到一个坚硬金属物，冰冷的触感，他爬起身，眨眨眼意识逐渐清醒，是钻戒，昨夜铉辰笑着带入无名指的求婚钻戒。</p><p>？！</p><p>？？？</p><p> </p><p>铉辰！</p><p>不！！</p><p>不可能，说不定铉辰在楼下？</p><p> </p><p>他来回的在家里找寻，铉辰的卧室、客厅、厨房、三楼的健身房，每一个角落他都找过了，家里空荡荡的，只有他仓皇脚步的回音，他冲回自己的卧房，找到手机，点开和铉辰的对话，仅有早已读取过的旧讯息无声的列在其上。</p><p> </p><p>不！</p><p>不可能！</p><p> </p><p>他拨打铉辰的手机，却直接转入语音。</p><p> </p><p>不！！</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我愿意。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>彰彬哥，我也喜欢你。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他再次冲进铉辰的卧室，才发现之前他给铉辰的那张信用卡副卡，妥善的摆在铉辰床头柜上。</p><p> </p><p>不！</p><p> </p><p>打开衣柜，挂着的件件西装，他翻箱倒柜，唯一找不着的似乎只有原本属于铉辰的近乎泛白的印刷上衣和牛仔裤。</p><p> </p><p>不！</p><p> </p><p>他美好的期许崩碎，心裂了，疼痛的让他无法呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>不！！！</p><p>他瞬间软脚，赶紧撑扶一旁的墙才不至于倒地。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>彰彬哥，我们说好的两个月，明天就是最后一天。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>说好的两个月?最后一天?</p><p>铉辰说不定回自己的家了？回到那个老旧的公寓？</p><p> </p><p>他深吸口气，站直身体，冲回卧房套起保暖大衣，抓起手机与钥匙冲了出去。</p><p> </p><p>他要去找铉辰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>城市边缘，</p><p>地铁抵站附近，斑驳的老旧四五层楼高的矮楼矗立在窄路的两侧。</p><p>彰彬推开吴叔的车门，快步转进巷弄，一幢老破的五层楼住宅矮楼，刚好有人走出，他抢步冲入公寓窄小的玄关，冲上阶梯转了几次回旋终于抵达五楼，生锈掉漆铁门，他拼命地押按门旁的电铃按钮，拍打铁门发出咖哄咖哄巨大的金属声响。</p><p>他声嘶力竭地大喊着，</p><p>「铉辰！！！ 黄铉辰！！！ 铉辰！！！ 黄铉辰！！！」</p><p> </p><p>突然，门开，他愣住了。眼前是完全陌生的男子，双眼瞇细仔细地从头到脚打量他，最终瘪嘴开口，</p><p>「你….是徐彰彬吗？」</p><p>「是！我是来找铉辰的，请问他在吗？」他似乎抓住了一丝希望，心悬在半空。</p><p>「不在，铉辰走了。」</p><p>他心塞几乎无法呼吸。</p><p>「嘿！铉辰拜托我转交一项东西给你，你先进来坐一下，我拿给你。」男子退后一步，歪头示意彰彬进入老旧的公寓。</p><p>公寓摆设跟他记忆里的几乎完全相同，只有窄小沙发上的那条原本起毛的软布换了一条新的法兰绒毛毯，他坐落其上，看着陌生男子走入卧房再走出来，将东西递入他的手中。</p><p>他目不转睛的看着掌中的小纸盒，非常的轻，当初他用赚到的钱所购买的灯泡外包装。</p><p>打开，从纸盒倒出一张折迭的白纸。</p><p> </p><p>他速度摊开纸，是铉辰的字迹……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>彰彬哥，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我的肥羊先生，</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>当你看到这封信时，我已经离开。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你说你希望我快乐，所以我拿你给我的钱去过想要过的日子。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>谢谢你说你喜欢我，谢谢你说你爱我，虽然我知道你只是被我给骗了，但是仍然让我很高兴，你喜欢的是收钱扮演徐彰彬男友的这个角色，只是短暂的意乱情迷，被肉体的欢愉给冲昏了头，你别担心，这很快就会消退。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>祝福你的事业蒸蒸日上。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>黄铉辰</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「不！！！！！！！！！！！」</p><p> </p><p>他将纸贴在胸口，伤心溢出眼眶，水光撕裂世界一片模糊。</p><p> </p><p>「「「不！！！！！！！！！！！」」」</p><p> </p><p>喑哑的吶喊，嘶吼着内心奔腾的情绪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「嘿！你冷静点。」</p><p>「你知道他去哪里了对吗？」他迅速抓住男子的臂膀，陌生男子摇摇头，「如果我知道的话，我就会用此敲你大一笔钱。」男子皱鼻瘪嘴，「可惜，铉辰走时只告诉我，只要我把刚那个纸盒给你，我就可以免费住在他的公寓。」</p><p>「铉辰不可能走得这么快！！」</p><p>他刷地站起身，推开老旧公寓每一扇门，甚至拉开衣柜那片薄木板门，找寻每个可能的角落，却怎样也找不到，跟家里一样，只有他的一声声的呼喊，还有无助的脚印踏在老旧的公寓。</p><p> </p><p>「嘿！徐先生。」</p><p>他感到一个力量放在他的肩膀上，制止他的慌乱。</p><p>他转头，模糊视线辨认出陌生男子一副旁观者的感叹表情，可怜他？这让他瞬间有些愤怒，他紧握拳，忍住没有拍开肩上手掌。</p><p>「嘿！虽然由我说这话颇怪，但是你不要太难过了，虽然最开始的时候你会觉得撕裂般的痛不欲生，」男子微微的摇头，「但是这感觉会逐渐的麻木，然后变淡，最后消失。」</p><p>他开口冷言嘲讽，「你个人的经验？」</p><p>男子松开掌，瘪瘪嘴，「只要好好吃饭好好睡觉，日子一天天过去你就会逐渐好起来。」</p><p>他叹了口气，抹了一把脸，稍微冷静下来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小韩看着男子慌乱伤心的表情急速的消散，像是真心的外围迅速盖筑起了高耸的墙，紧抿着唇脸色苍白面无表情，像是把一切的活力与想法都收回内在的核，然后逐渐的挺直背脊，气质转变冷硬且充满距离感，然后，居然扬起嘴角露出礼貌且客套的淡笑。</p><p>「你是小韩吧？」</p><p>他被男子的剧烈变化给震慑，傻傻的点头。</p><p>「我记得铉辰曾说过你，谢谢你把铉辰的信给我。」</p><p>「……不用客气，徐先生，这是应该的…..我换得可以住在这里。」</p><p>男子点点头，「再会。」转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>“”咖喀～咖喀～””</p><p> </p><p>小韩将铁门关上转锁，摇摇头叹了口气，走入卧室。</p><p>「你出来吧，他走了。」他拍了拍床铺，再将床框抬起，「嘿，你也算得真准。知道他会来找你。」</p><p>「嗯。」高瘦的男子从抬起的床框与地板之间的缝口缓缓地爬出，再站起来，勾起嘴角，「彰彬哥被我骗得晕头转向，怎么可能不来找我。」</p><p>「这么肥美的肥羊，不吃了？」</p><p>「不，太肥，腻味，」男子瘪嘴刻意的露出嫌弃的表情，眼神却无比忧伤，「厌了，烦了，觉得恶心。」</p><p>他翻了个白眼，懒得戳破这显而易见的谎言，有时候人们就是这般需要自我欺骗才能前进。</p><p>「Yellow Metal我会稍微整顿这老公寓，没有留给你置喙的空间，你得全盘收。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>他拍了一下男子的肩，「你去欧洲试过洋屌后再分享心得给我。」</p><p>「呵。」铉辰倒是笑了起来，「我之前早就尝过，差异不大。」遥遥头苦笑，「最大的差异根本不在肉体硬件啊。」瞬间眼神又更忧伤，紧抿着嘴。</p><p>哎，陷入爱情的人真是麻烦。他再次更用力拍打铉辰的臂膀，试图打散充斥那脑海里的胡思乱想。「随时可以找我聊天！ 」</p><p>「……嗯。」铉辰缓缓地应声。</p><p>「行了，现在这里是我家，快滚。」他实在受不了爱情罗曼史戏码，旁观者心里堵得难受，他把铉辰拉出卧室，再拉开铁门推了一把铉辰。</p><p>突然温暖身体搂住他，是拥抱，操他马的是温暖而真心地拥抱。</p><p>他身体僵硬，Yellow Metal一点也没有金属的冰冷，被软化成这样那位徐先生也真是顶了不起的。</p><p>「谢谢你了，小韩。」</p><p>他叹了口气，拍了拍男子的背，「黏呼呼干啥呢，自己保重，嗯？」</p><p>「嗯，再见。」</p><p>「BYE。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铉辰缓步走下旧宅的窄楼梯，最终忍不住在温黄光线的玄关伫脚，他深吸口气，任泪水滑落眼眶，步出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高瘦的男子独自走在老旧的街道，虽是日正当中，冬季严寒的冷风让窜入衣物的缝隙，令他瑟瑟发抖，他收拢大衣叹了口气，略微的恍惚，突然勾起嘴角，然后开始奔跑。</p><p> </p><p>用尽全力的奔跑，迈开脚步恣意尽情拼命地跑着。</p><p> </p><p>跑着。</p><p>跑着。</p><p>泪水与汗水都被甩在身后。</p><p> </p><p>跑着。</p><p>疼痛与伤害的记忆，他的害怕与恐惧，都成过往了。</p><p> </p><p>跑着。</p><p>污秽的或纯洁的，贪婪或真挚的，憎恶或鄙视，友善或怜悯，各式各样无数的表情眼神与肉体与情感，都再也不重要了………。</p><p> </p><p>跑着。</p><p>跑着跑着，活着活着活着……..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 後記</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>非常感謝你的閱讀~~</p><p>我的作品一切只是為了娛樂，如果你可以從中獲得一些什麼那就太好了。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>一直考虑要不要跟大家聊天写出这个后记，</p><p>先说抱歉啦，虽然原本说了要改结局，但是……总之，我最后决定要让故事回到原本的预定的模样。</p><p>Yellow Metal and Diamond这个故事写了颇久，从2020年的五月到2021的三月。</p><p>这是个难得的我有大纲的故事，通常我写故事是设定角色与主要最开始的几个节点，然后边写边让角色发展自己的决定，时常我也不知道结局会如何@@  Yellow Metal and Diamond却不一样，几乎在最开始的時候就想好了最后，最先想好的应该是装在灯泡纸盒里的信，然后规划由一次次的性爱中的互动来看出两人关系的变化，写作的途中倒是为了如何走到结尾而有些困扰。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>應該會稍微休息，暫停寫作一陣子。</p><p>不可否認的現生需要我花心力，另一方面也是沒有什麼靈感，我寫小說的靈感，全然來自於SKZ，而近期SKZ的只有7人活動的狀態，看著舞台為總覺得超級精彩的同時感受到空缺，喜悅並行著隱約的難受。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>希望大家都健康與平安。</p><p>我們下回見。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>